Lovely music is playing
by djsharelle14
Summary: All they were doing was going on a short sight-seeing trip into a new game. But everything changes when they meet her... She's different from any other game character, but she's very special, too. Mix together new characters, levels, feelings, places, family, and music, and what do you get? A musical cake... Lovely music is playing...
1. Sonica Molly Mayhem

I ONLY OWN OC'S!

And trust me –There's gonna be A LOT of oc's!

Chapter 1/ Prologue: Musical Mayhem

"Bring it in this way, fellas." said to the men. They obeyed his commands and brought over the piece of machinery over towards Hero's Duty and Pac-Man. They put it in facing diagonal between Hero's Duty and Pac-man, while the other men brought in some plastic instruments. They plugged in the game console and instantly the screen started to glow a bright white. The bold pop out sign above the screen flashed, and then glowed a brilliant yellow as the odd purple game console was starting to work. The screen started to clear up a bit, and on the screen was a girl.

She had chocolate skin, long blonde hair that was brushed down to the left side of her face, a yellow corset with black stripes and straps, a black skirt that was puffy and stopped above her knees, black high heels, and white lace. She wore a pink flower in her hair, white gloves, and a black beret –So you could tell she was an artist, and a black chocker with white lace. She was in a type of bedroom –It had wooden floors, yellow and black striped walls, a bed in the shape of a circle with yellow comforters, a large brown rug in the middle of the room, a work desk near the left corner of the room, a window that took up that entire wall, and paintings on the wall. There were instruments all around the room as the sun shined through the glass. The girl was sitting on a brown chair in front of the desk and was sleeping peacefully as the words Musical Mayhem danced across the screen in red –Literally! Then, they plugged in the plastic instruments.

"Thanks, boys!" thanked as he signed something on a clipboard and handed it to one of the workers. One of them saluted to him as they left the Arcade.

"Ohh~ I wanna play!" A random kid said.

"No, I'm playing first!" Another screeched. They kids went on a wild rampage about who was playing first.

"Hey, hey! Hold your horse's kids! We're all gonna get a turn, soon! But I get a test game!" cheered gleefully. All the kids groaned as pulled out a quarter from his pocket, and pushed it inside the slot.

~.~

An alarm went off and I jumped. I looked around, and realized I was in a room. "Ah, it's working." A voice said. I immediately looked in the direction the source of the voice would probably be, and immediately recognized where I was.

_I was in a Game. I'm in the Game. I'm a part of the Game._

The words Musical Mayhem danced across the screen in red, and it felt like I had knew what to do, and that I had to do something. I walked to the left side of the giant letters as I squinted at a glass screen with my chocolate colored eyes. It zoomed in a lot closer it seems and I could see through it. I turned my body towards the large letters a bit with my hands on my hips and read it out aloud as my mouth moved on its own.

"Welcome to Musical Mayhem. You came to me, so I've got a challenge for you!" I said with a strong, bold tone. "Oh! A tuff one!" The man said. I mentally snickered –Darn right I am!

"Select your challenge." I said. He looked around the utensils of my game before finally picking up the black pointer shaped like an eighth note. He clicked _Bang a Drum_ and a white screen consumed the room I was once in. I was standing in what looked like a forest, and had two tall drums (I forgot what they were called) in front of me with two sticks in my hands. I felt a weird fuzziness zooming in my head and saw codes appear before my eyes. I looked at each one as they zoomed by and even though they were going fast enough that I couldn't read them, somehow it's like it loaded itself in my code and became a part of me. I blinked and it went away. "You've selected your challenge, so here's what you do. I'm gonna bang my drums, and you've got to try and catch up to my speed –Which I doubt you will!" I challenged. "Find your drums, and bang twice when you're ready." I instructed. He did as I said, and smiled with a short giggle. I felt a warmness, and felt… happy.

_I'm a part of this game. I'm the main superstar here. It's… _my _game. It's Musical Mayhem… _My_ game._

Purple music notes appeared in front of me, and I played the first set.

"C'mon, you can't repeat?" I asked him mockingly. He laughed a bit, and copied my movements. And so it went on, I played and he copied, but of course, he kind of stunk because I went faster and faster each time he copied the set I played. In the end, I won, and he was brought back to the main menu.

"Select your challenge." I instructed to him again.

He chose a new challenge called _Violent Violinist_.

"Pick up your violin and you must repeat what I do. If you play it wrong, or get the wrong pitch, then I automatically win. Let us begin!"

Then, I began to start with an easy song. And so, this went on as I played and he, once again, had to copy –But really sucked since he complained about not knowing how to play a violin. In the end, he lost and I won.

"Keep up, Hun! 'Cause I'm already in the lead!" I mocked. He laughed, and selected another challenge called _Mr. Saxobeat_ (**A/N: YES! IT IS BASED ON THAT SONG!**) I played the song Mr. Saxobeat on the saxophone, and he tried his best to hit the purple floating notes that floated by. In the end, I got a score of 70 out of 100 and he got 30 out of 100.

"Select a new challenge." I instructed once again. He clicked _Random Piano_.

"I'll play a beat, and the keys I play will glow purple. You've got to remember which one glowed. Let's begin!" I cried. I played some keys, and he copied, but missed one, making the game grunt and me flinch. So this went on, and in the end, he lost with a score of 30/100. I bent down, and looked at sign I noticed on the ground, and my body moved and picked it up on its own. I held up the sign above my head and gave him a pitiful smile. On the sign in blue with small butterflies, dots, hearts, and stars, it said "Sorry."

The words game over danced in front of the screen. I sighed in relief, glad it was over. The game beeped again, and I jumped, and immediately looked at the screen and put on a challenging smile. The boy who looked to be a teenager laughed.

"Sweet!" he said. I said my lines again and mentally sighed.

_This is going to be a long… night._

~ 3 hours later…~

I stood in place and in character, as I watched , the arcade owner, pack up his stuff and make his way to the door. Before he could clasp his giant, hairy hand onto the silver steel bar, he looked back at the games, and his eyes stopped on mines. My breath got caught in my throat, as I feared he would do something as horrible as deciding he didn't want my game anymore, and would unplug it.

_N-Nonsense! I just got here! He couldn't possibly want to unplug my game on my first day. I mean –Lots of kids, and other people came over to my game! So I _have_ to be wanted still!_

He exhaled tiredly, still looking at my game.

"Well, sadly, the Arcades gonna be closed for a while… once Saturday comes, I'll be in Vegas!" He chirped happily. It took all I had in me not to give him a completely confused look, because then, I'd be out of character and who knows what would happen!

"Well, closing up for the day…" He said, finally turning back around and pulling back on the steel handle, closing the door, and locking up. I watched him as he turned around and left to his vehicle and drive away. I just stood there until he was out of sight.

"Is it safe to move?" I wondered aloud quietly just in case.

"The coast is clear, guys!" A DDR character yelled. I sighed in relief as I slumped forward and felt sleepiness itch at my eyelids. I straightened up and stretched out my back with my two hands on the back of my back. I yawned. I looked around my room, and went over towards my wooden work desk to turn off my black lamp. As I reached to turn it off, and open book on my desk caught my eye, and I turned to look down at it.

"Huh?"

I pulled back the computer chair as it rolled quietly on the wooden floor, and sat down in it, growing more and more tired, but staying awake. I gazed at the words on the book, and realized that it was on its very first page. I slid my fingers underneath the thick, brown cover and flipped it over with a slight BAM!

The title read in carefully golden painted words, _Diary,_ and underneath it said, "Property of Sonica Molly Mayhem". All of a sudden, codes appeared in front of my eyes and I still couldn't read them at how fast they were zooming by. I got a feeling that the codes were loading themselves into my data again and when I blinked, they were gone.

"I'm… Sonica. Sonica…Molly Mayhem…" I said to myself. I yawned a large yawn, and scratched my head. I looked around the room again, and saw a black wooden dresser with a yellow framed mirror and a black bracelet holder with a bunch of bracelets on it, and necklaces on a headless model with hooks holding them. There was also a lot of perfume bottles separated into two parts on the dresser of all kinds.

I was barely able to stand! But instead, I kept on going. I walked over towards my dresser as the now dark purple sky glowed with the giant full moon and the stars shimmering. I opened the first dresser on the right, and in it were pajamas. I took a folded pair out and saw that it was a black tank top that really fitted my shape with the words, "Dream", on it, and the pants were dress pants that were a golden yellow. I changed into to the pajamas, and threw my other clothes over in an empty corner, now even more tired. Why, _too_ tired to even care where I threw them. I sleepily walked over to the light switch like a zombie, and flipped it down, and the main light in the room went out. Then, I groggily did the same thing to the black lamp on my work desk and stumbled over to my round circular, yellow bed. I lazily snagged off my beret and my flower and put them on my black dresser, now exhausted.

But who wouldn't be? After doing the same thing for 34 or so times over and over again for 8 hours would really kill ya! Now that I think about it… 60 minutes x 8 hours would be… 480 times I did the same thing! I slumped back over to my bed, and pulled back the yellow comforters and black sheets, and crawled in. I fixed my pillow that was sitting up before into the position that it was flat on the mattress. I lay down, and right when my head hit the pillow, I fell instantly asleep.

~.~

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I groggily turned over on my side and tiredly opened my eyes. I sat up, the covers dropping down to my waist, as I leaned my back on the head board and looked at the black beeping alarm clock. It read _7:30_.

I groaned, and crawled out of bed. I sleepily walked over to where I threw my clothes last night, and changed into them again. I folded my night clothes and put them back in the drawer, and put my accessories back on after combing my hair with my black brush. I sighed, as I looked and saw opening the doors to the arcade and all the people behind him, bursting in and running to different games. A bunch of kids came to my game once again, and I said my line to the player. I side glanced towards as I saw him work his way through the crowd to a whole other area.

_Mr. – ! I –I know you ain't gonna leave me like that!? Mr. – *Whines* !_

Too late. He's already gone. I mentally sighed again as the player clicked on _Violent Violinist_.

_I cannot _wait _until Saturday…_

~…8 hours later…~

I slumped over once again after a DDR character gave us the signal. I started walking towards my work desk, about to write in the Diary, when I tripped over the rug.

"Ugh, stupid rug…" I started muttering about how the rug was stupid and how it 'made me look bad'. I stood up and dusted off imaginary dust, before looking down at the rug. I noticed a small bump.

_Huh. Might be a crooked board._

I pulled back the rug, and saw that I was right.

"Well, gee. I'm not that heavy, am I?" I said as I put both hands on my hips. I stepped on the crooked board, and pressed my weight on it. All of a sudden, a noise came from above my head and I looked up and was surprised to see a secret door or whatever flip back and hang down. "Huh? What the…?" I stared at the black, square abbess for a few seconds, and nothing happened. A long rope then dropped from the small square and down through a larger square that I just noticed.

"Okay… So… a rope?" I asked the air. I slowly peered down through the larger square, and then looked at the rope. I slowly reached towards it, then tugged it three times as hard as I could to test if it was secure. Once it was secured, I grabbed a strong hold on it, and slid and stopped.

Slide and stop.

Slide and stop.

I squeezed my eyes shut, and slid down without stopping. Once I felt the ground, I opened my eye, and then my other eye and looked around. I saw odd tables, and instantly codes appeared once again. It took a minute or so and they finally went away when I blinked.

"That was longer than usual." I said to myself. I then knew where I was, and a lot more about where I was.

"Wow… my house is AWESOME! I've got a _game room!_" I squealed. I ran over to my pool table, and picked up a cylinder black box with yellow polka-dots and placed them on the wooden edge of the table. I removed the top, and saw pool balls in it. I carefully took them out one by one, and put the lid back on the box. Once it was back in its rightful place where I found it, and lined up the balls with a triangle I found hanging on a hook. "These heels are _killing_ me…" I said aloud. I took off my too high heels and placed them neatly by the wooden wall on the soft burgundy floor. I picked up a pool stick and the blue, squared chalk. I rubbed it against the tip of the stick, and got ready to shoot the triangle of balls with the white one.

"Come on white ball, don't fail me now…" I muttered, completely in love with the game already. I hit the ball and only ended up making the balls spread out. I felt a tug of annoyance, and leaned the stick against the wall, no longer wanting to play anymore.

"I suck at pool…" I muttered in a pouty fashion like a kid.

I sighed, and took a good look at the room. It had wooden walls, burgundy floor, a window, a pool table, Kinect, Xbox 360, a Wii, a PS3, a ping pong table, a bowling set up (it looks like you took one out of an actual bowling area!), and a black sofa in front of a TV. I looked, and saw an archway. I walked towards it, and saw I was now in a wide, narrow hallway. The rooms and doors were so big, that I had to crane my neck just to look at the ceiling! The rooms in this house are like –19 or 20 feet tall!

"Geez! What –am I gonna fit a circus in here?" I cried sarcastically. The hall had wooden floor boards (how come most of my rooms are like that?), pictures on the wall of me now, and a little girl. I squinted me eyes, and stepped up to one in a carefully crafted, golden frame.

It showed a brown little girl with the same chocolate eyes like me, short blonde pigtails, pink flowers in them, glossed lips, a light yellow sundress, and a black top hat with a pink flower on it. Under it read _Sonica Molly Mayhem 1995 at Dandelion Fields_. I gently brushed my hand against the carefully carved words as I gazed into the picture. Something clicked in my mind, and a flashback flooded my sight.

"I… I remember…"

~.~.~.

_I ran through the empty fields, giggling along the way. Millions of Dandelion petals flew about the air around me. I giggled, and started jumping in the air, trying to grasp one in my tiny hands. I was 3 years old. When I caught one, I looked at it with fascination. "Huh?"_

_Then, tears welled up in the corners of my eyes, and gently got to my knees before releasing the Dandelion. I clasped my hands together as tears started to flow down my sorrowful face._

"_Dear God…" I said. "Are you there? I'm all alone. And I don't have a Mama or Daddy. If I can't have one, then everyone can. Please, God, make this a blessing for everyone. Just because I don't have a Mama or a Daddy, I'm not gonna let that hold me back. If everyone's happy, then I'm happy too." I had my head bowed down, and opened my eyes just half way. _

"_I'm not mean. I'm not rude. But, I __am__ lonely… If it's a blessing for everyone else, just seeing them smile would make it okay, God. And that would be my true blessing…"_

_Tears started streaming down my face like a waterfall by then. I flipped my head back as I now stared up at the beautiful late evening sky. It was a radiant orange, and the sun was halfway to the horizon. "God…" I said aloud to the clouds in the sky._

"_Are you there?"_

_~.~.~._

I blinked, and looked around to find myself back in my hallway. "Wow… "I looked back up at the picture as it showed me in a prayer stance looking up at the sky, and an orange hue from the sun reflecting on me. I gently grabbed a hold of the frame, and then let go of it. I backed away from the photo, and took in my surroundings again. On the left of the hall was a large door where I came from, and across from it was an archway. Behind me was another large door that was white with a mosquito screen and next to it was a purple squared vase with a pink cherry blossom tree. In front of me were another set of brown wooden doors with a blurry type of glass near the bottom of it, and a single cherry blossom painted on it. The walls were a beautiful dark blue and had carefully painted shooting stars going down each wall in squiggles. At the end of them was a golden star with crystals on them, and a turning button next to one that'll help make the stars glow. On the squiggly lines were yellow music notes that played Airplanes by B.O.B.

I walked through the archway, and ended up in a kitchen. The tiles were green and brown, and the islands and countertops –Heck! Even the stove, fridge, and microwave were painted to look like grass.

"I guess my kitchen's supposed to make it seem like anyone who comes in here's tiny." I said, pointing out the oblivious as I looked up at the ceiling and examined how it was painted to look like the tall tips of grass and the blue sky shining brightly in the background. I had all the usual things anyone would have in their kitchen, and then I walked down a super short hall. A cracked door was on the left side of the hall, and I opened it. The walls were made of glass, and in the glass was water, while the rest of the bathroom was painted a dark blue. The sink was made to look like an orange anemone and the sink handles were two small fishes. One was blue for cold, and one was orange for hot, and the faucet was a pink fish.

"Wow… Even the shower looks like it's from underwater! Or – The bath and shower looks like it's from under water…" I corrected myself. My house was by far super creative, unique, and totally…

"Hm… I don't exactly know a word for it… But my house is totally not normal!" I thought aloud. The shower was made to look like a clam with its mouth wide open so you could stand in it, and plastic, clear material to look like splashing water in front of the clam's mouth. Next to it, the bath tub was made to look like a yellow anemone upside down (the anemone is upside down and a normal circular tub is inside of the tentacles and are painted orange. Plus, it's a soft and squishy surface).

"Either way, my bathroom is _nice!_ Heck –My entire house is nice!" I boasted to myself proudly as I walked back out into the small hall with a red floor and wooden walls. I turned opposite from the kitchen, and continued on with my journey inside my house. "I mean –I have an awesome bedroom -studio, a rope that helps me get into my _game_ room, a beautiful hallway with portraits of myself now and then, a kitchen that looks like you're super tiny and the grass are giants, an underwater themed bathroom, and who knows what's next!" I cried excitedly. I didn't even realize I was already in another room until I tripped over what seemed to feel like a small table, and hit something soft before meeting the floor. "Ugh…" I groaned as I sat up and placed a hand on my head. I realized I was in my living room, by the looks of it. I tripped over a small glass coffee table. The floor was red carpet, and there was a red sofa that I now had my left arm rested on. In front of the small end table and red luxurious sofa was a flat screen TV. It looked great if ya ask me!

"Nice…" I said, nodding slowly in approval so my nodding matched how I stretched out 'nice'. I stood up and dusted myself off. On the end table lay a small squared lavender vase with a small black berry bush growing on it. Next to it was a black rectangular remote and a thinner white rectangular remote. I positioned myself into a proposal position and stared at the small black berry bush.

"Hm… Blackberries, eh?" I pricked one off of its branch and it made a silent _ch_ sound. I slowly and cautiously brought the berry close to my mouth, and gently placed on my lips.

I didn't eat it.

I didn't bite.

And I definitely didn't smell it –Cause that would be weird!

I just sat there and let it rest on my mouth. "Hm… I think its safe… Besides, it won't kill me to eat a berry, right?" I plopped the black berry into my mouth and crushed it with my teeth. As the slightly sweet, but mostly sour berry crushed and let its inside juices free itself into my mouth, I could honestly say, throughout the entire 2 days I've been plugged in, I haven't had anything thing to eat. And apparently –the first thing I eat it a black berry. I moaned.

"Mmm… this is so DELICIOUS! Imma take more of these!" I said quickly, pricking a few off of the branches before standing up. I looked around to check and see if I've explored my entire house already, and grinned when I realized I still had a few more places to go. It was another short hallway, but this one was a section longer than the other short hallway, and it had a dead end. There were three red wooden doors. There were two on the right side of the hall, and the other door was on the left. I opened up the first door on the right, and saw it was another bedroom.

"I've already got a bedroom… Why do I have another?" suddenly it dawned upon me as I realized that it was a bedroom for guest who would be spending the night –If that ever happened. All of a sudden, I felt a kind of sorrowful feeling. I walked into the guest room, and gently brushed my fingertips against the zebra print, silky comforters. I sighed, and it came out as a sad one. Then, I just spoke what was on my mind aloud –Since there was nobody to listen anyways.

"Why aren't there any people in my game, besides _me_? I… I'd look at other games, or glance at them during work hours, and I'd always see more than one character… But here, it's different. I'm all… by myself. Heck, I'm even _talking_ to myself! I… I need someone. _Anyone_." I sighed again, and shook my head.

_I may be alone, but that's not gonna stop me from moving on_. I closed my eyes.___Just like when I was 3._

I opened my eyes again, and walked out of the guest room. I went into the door next to it on the right, and saw that it was a small recording booth. I smiled.

_Of course._

I backed my head out from peeking inside the room, and then turned to the door on the left across from me. I grabbed the golden knob and pushed open the door. I examined the small room, and clarified it to be noted as: cozy.

It had a red brick fireplace, a cage around it to be safe, and a stick for it, coco brown carpet, wooden walls, red cushion chairs and a rocking chair. I walked over to a blood red sofa chair and plopped down in it. I slouched, and sighed.

"This is so comfortable…" I said. I felt tad bit sleepy, and my eyelids kept getting heavy. My vision even started to blur. I shook my head, waking up just enough to realize that there was a wooden stool – table with curved legs. Across from me was a small calendar. I got up and curiously walked up to it.

"Friday, 18th, 2013…Yes! Finally! Tomorrow: comes Vacation! Woohoo!" I cheered. I picked up the black permanent marker that I saw hanging on the wall next to the calendar, and wrote, "Vacation begins", on it. I smiled, and put it back in its rightful place. I gazed above the fireplace, and saw a clock. _10:26 PM._

I sighed. "Well, at least vacation starts tomorrow….?" I said.

"It's just gonna be a few hours, right?"

~.~.~.

Once again, I had to stay in character as packed his stuff. I had to stay in character along with everyone else for a good hour or so because Sugar Rush was getting a major update. Sweet for them!

By the time he and the other men left, it was silent for a bit –But of course, those who had lines, had to keep saying their lines.

"The coast is clear guys!" the same DDR character from before called. Everybody went their own ways, and I smiled, and stretched. I then started pumping my fists up in the air like a kid on Christmas day.

"Woohoo! Freedom!" I cried. I then flipped my brown rug forcefully that it slid across the floor. I stomped on the creaked board, and slid down the rope completely once it fell down from its dark abbess. It felt almost as if I've known everything about this house ever since. Once my feet hit the ground, I ran all the way to my recording studio, and busted in the door. I saw all the things I would need to make a beat for my music, record my singing, and write the songs. I sat down at a table with a rocking chair, and picked up a pencil that was next to it.

~…30 minutes later…~  
"URGH! THIS IS HOPELESS!" I cried. It's been like –thirty minutes, and I'm still sitting in front of a blank sheet of music paper. I sighed, and got up. I walked to the door, and opened it up. I dragged myself over into my quiet room, and sat on the soft, red cushion chair, and just sat in silence. I sighed.

I got up, and walked towards the fire place. After putting in wood, I picked up a pack of matches, and lit one up before throwing in into the fireplace. The fire instantly started, and I sighed as I poked it with the stick. Soon, I began to sing whatever was on my mind.

_**I'm sitting, alone…**_

_**It's always me**_

_**Is there a place,**_

_**Beyond me?**_

I got up, and walked towards the small window. I looked out the window as I saw a grey stone path that led through Blossoming Peak, and seem to stop at a giant gray stone wall.

_**I don't know hate…**_

_**I don't know fear…**_

_**I'm not saying…**_

_**That I hate it here**_

I rested my cheek on my balled up fist, as I held my gaze at the scenario.

_**If I can smile, if I can sleep!**_

_**If I can take a little peak!**_

_**Yes, I will scream!**_

_**Yeah, I will shriek!**_

_**I will endure, the LITTLE things!**_

_**If I can frown, if I get sad;**_

_**I will be happy, for what I had!**_

_**I am GOLD!**_

_**I am PURE!**_

_**But I still get, INSECURE!**_

I was now standing in the middle of the room with my fists balled up underneath my chin.

_**I wanna see the world!**_

_**I wanna GO!**_

_**And this chance, I don't wanna BLOW!**_

I strutted back over to the fireplace, and sat Japanese style in front of the fire again._**  
but maybe, I…**_

_**Just can wait…**_

_**It won't be long…**_

_**Anyway?**_

I sighed, and stared at the fire. I got up, and walked towards the blood red sofa chair. I yawned, and stretched as I spun on my heel and plopped backwards on the sofa chair, and rolled over so that my back was facing the room, and my face was facing the back cushion of the seat. I snuggled deeper into the cushion, and started to get sleepy.

_**Until I find, where I stand…**_

Soon, my eyes closed shut as I drifted off into a deep slumber…


	2. Girls just wanna have fun!

R&R ^_^~

– "Sometimes you can't find what you're looking for. But sometimes, you just gotta look where you least expect it. Because somehow, someway, you might just find it there, and you'll realize just how much you needed it." Sonica Molly Mayhem.

"All clear, guys!" A DDR character called. "Great job today, Ralph." Mary spoke as she placed down an apple pie for me. "Thanks, Mary." I thanked. She smiled, and went back over to the other Nicelanders as they said the usual. I got up and wiped the mud off of my arms as the rest slid off like water. "You did great today, Ralph! Another day of wreckin', huh?" The jolly handyman, Felix, congratulated. I smiled. "Yeah… so, any plans today?" I asked as we started walking towards the tunnel. I'll do something with that pie later.

"Yup! Tammy and I are going on a date tonight!" Felix said as cheerfully as always. "Hehe, yeah, well, good luck…" I replied.

"Are you seeing Vanellope today?" He asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Yeah… See what Princess Barf-face has in mind." I replied. As we neared the tunnel, we heard the gears of the cart working. We gave each other confused looks. Soon, Vanellope jumped out of the cart and hopped her way over towards us.

"Ralph, Ralph, Ralph, guess what!?" She cried in excitement as she bounced around me. "You started to eat healthy?" I joked.

Immediately, she stopped bouncing and looked at me as if I lost my mind.

"Are you crazy!? I could _die_ if I tried to eat healthy!" She accused. "Not like I'd try to…" She muttered afterwards. I rolled my eyes.

"Look, kid, what do you want? I thought it was supposed to be me coming over to you?" I said. The glint of excitement then returned to her hazel eyes as she beamed up at me.

"That's the thing, Stinkbrain. I have a request." She said, speaking in the same weird voice as she did when she figured out she was a princess. I raised an eyebrow. "And what's that?"

"Well, my friend, ya see, there's this new game, and I kinda wanted to explore a bit and check it out. And I need a body guard who's really, really tall, has a fat face, stinky armpits, stinky feet that smells like rotten eggs, and breath that smells like fart!" she then held out a hand like how she did when we partnered up.

"So what do ya say?" She asked. I stared at her hand, before looking up at her. I pretended to think for a while, and then she sighed. She held her outstretched arm with her other hand and looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Look, cut a glitch some slack, huh?" She pleaded. I smirked at her and shook her small hand with my pointer finger. "Sure thing, kid." I agreed.

~.~.~.

"Here we are!" Vanellope cheered. I stared up at the sign above where the words _Musical Mayhem_ sat on the sign in red. "_This_ game?" I asked. She nodded. "Yup! Now c'mon! I wanna see it already!" She cried as she pulled on my pointer finger again. I didn't even move a budge, but I followed her onto the train. Right when we walked into the tunnel, I could feel softness beneath me. I looked down with a confused expression, then rolled my eyes.

"Of course, _flowers_." I said. Vanellope ran ahead laughing and jumping into the game. "Hey, wait!" I called. I ran in after her, and soon we were in a meadow. I felt instantly tired and slumped to the ground by a nearby tree.

"…Ralph… There's… There's something wrong… "Vanellope ran over to me and seemed of breath –She looked like she ran 5 laps in each and every game in the Arcade. "With… this game." Vanellope flopped on my legs and started to catch her breathe. I felt a sharp pain surge through the middle of my head, and a green apple fell in my lap. I picked it up and stared at it.

"An apple?"

Immediately, I looked up, and saw a fresh tree of green apples above us. I squinted at the green apples hanging from the tree in confusion. "Hey, Vanellope… You wanna try…" I looked down in the original place where the candy haired girl sat, and almost had a stroke when I saw she wasn't there.

_Calm down, Ralph. Just go look for her and you'll be fine –SHE'LL be fine. The little snot couldn't have gone that far…_

I got up, and tried to calm my nerves, but I couldn't seem to do so. I ran through the flower filled meadow, and came across a forest. A large grey stoned house stood with only three stories, and a large window on the second floor taking up the entire wall. "Huh?" I squinted at the building, and then down at the two wooden doors that were actually big enough for me to walk into without hitting my head or anything. Still in panic, I ran up to the front porch and as carefully as I could, knocked on the door. I shuffled my feet and looked up at the sky in anxiety.

_Please let her be safe, who knows what's in this game…  
_~. ~

I jolted awake when I heard a loud banging. I soon began to freak out.

_Freaking out, freaking out, freaking out! But like seriously, who wouldn't be freaked out if they heard loud banging coming from their front door!_

I jumped off of the blood red sofa couch, and ran into the kitchen. I frantically went through my pots, kettles, and pans until I stumbled upon a large, steel metal pan. I grabbed the handle, and pulled it out of the drawer above the stove before closing it and walking cautiously into the hallway. I crept nervously to the front door, and I only had three certain feelings flowing through my entire body: Nervousness, anxiety, and fear. Definitely fear. I gulped down the large lump that sat in my throat as I grabbed onto the cold silver bar.

_Sonica. You, are, the only one in your game –So think smartly. Let's see… to begin with, if you're the only one programmed in this game, how come somebody's knocking at your door? Obliviously, whoever this person is, they're __**so **__not from here. Also, it must mean you can leave your game. So…_

Reality hit like a ton of bricks as I just realized something.

_I can leave my game._

"I can leave…" I whispered. Determination faltered inside my body, and I swung open the door and whacked whatever was standing there in the head –Jumping in the air Kung Fu style to do so. "Ow!" A male voice cried in pain. I had my eyes squeezed shut, and heard a loud thump! I peeked through one eye, then slowly opened up my other to see what it was I hit. I pointed my pan at the incredibly large figure and stared him down. I especially stared at this person's hands –they were HUGE!

I used my pan to turn his face, and I could partially see it. "My, oh my… what a fat face…" I muttered. I looked around the area of my front lawn before sighing (but still keeping my frying pan pointed at him). "Well, a woman's gotta do, what a woman's gotta do…"

~.~.~.

"Ugh…" I groaned as I awoke with a horrible pain in my head. I dizzily looked around before my vision became clear and I noticed I was tied up tightly with bright pink yarn in a rocking chair near a half opened window that took up the entire wall. "Where am I?" I wondered aloud. The room was pretty dark –especially the corners –and this place seemed to be a bedroom/art studio/instrument storage. It's only light source was they orange glowing radiant sunset coming out of the window, not giving any of the other corners on the farther sides of the room light.

A brown foot revealed itself from the dark shadow in the far left corner of the room, and ever so slowly did a full female figure descend from the darkness. The person was indeed a lady, and she wore a yellow corset, a puffy black knee-length skirt, and bare feet. So she wore a pink flower in her hair, a beret, white gloves, a black chocker, and white lace. Wide chocolate eyes stared at me, and I glanced around awkwardly, before moving my left hand around as much as I could for as it _was_ tied up. "Uh… Hi…?" I said awkwardly. She then glared at me, and straightened up her position from Attack to Relax. She stuck her finger in the hole of the handle, and swung it around swiftly on her finger as she stared at me with half lidded eyes and walked towards me.

"So… You seem… _different_…" She started, suspicion peeking out from behind her words. I raised an eyebrow as she circled around me with the frying pan. "Uh… Yeah…So…?" I asked. She glared at me, before her face returned back to their calm, half lidded look. "So, what's your name?" She asked, stopping to look at me suspiciously and curiously. I glanced awkwardly once more around the room. "Uh… Ralph. Wreck-it-Ralph." I replied. "Hm." Was all she said before she started walking around me again. She then walked over to a work desk to my right and placed down the pan, before plopping in computer chair and smiling. "You're not from here, are you?" She asked –EXACTLY like Vanellope. I felt warmness at the thought of Vanellope, but then concern and panic when I remembered she was gone.

_I better hurry and answer her so I can find Vanellope… But she might know something..._

"No, I'm from Fix-it-Felix Jr..." I responded. She nodded her head, before getting up and grabbing the pan again.

_Here we go again…_

She started to tap the frying pan on her left open hand and watch me closely. "Okay, then,_ Wreck-it-Ralph_ from _Fix-it-Felix Jr…_. Tell me something, here…" She said. Abruptly, she turned towards me and pointed the steel pan in front of my face. "Listen!" She hissed. "I wanna know _how_ you got here, _why_ you came here, and _who_ accompanied you!?" she glared at me. I finally returned the icy glare as the bubbling anger rose up in me again.

"I got here by obliviously using the tunnel; I came because my friend, Vanellope, wanted to 'check out 'your game; and who accompanied me was Vanellope!" I explained slightly raising my voice. She stood still and her eyes scanned mines and my face as if trying to decide if I was telling the truth or not.

"Honest?" She asked.

"Honest." I replied.

"Ya sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Really?"

"Really."

It was a few moments of silence before she spun over my chair. "I am a lady of my words, so I'll let you go and fly…" She said as she brought the chair I was sitting in up to the very edge of the half opened window. I eyes went wide and I became panicked. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! DON'T! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" I cried. She then did exactly what I was afraid she was going to do. She kicked the back of the chair and I was flying from the 3 story stone house. "OUT OF THE WINDOW!" she cried from above. I crashed to the ground harshly and the rocking chair broke, then depixelated and disappeared somewhere. "Opps… Uh, sorry… I didn't grab the string in time to save ya." She apologized. I grunted, and looked. Indeed, there was an extra-long piece of yarn. I rolled my eyes as I snatched the pieces of remaining yarn off of me and dusted myself off.

"Look, I was just going to ask if you've seen a candy haired girl around here. Because, she's a racer from _Sugar Rush _and I can't let anything happen to her. Did you happen to see anyone like that?" I asked, slightly annoyed. She thought for a bit, before looking at me with sympathy. "Sorry, I haven't seen anyone like that…" She replied. I sighed, and turned around and started to walk off. "Ah, it's alright…" I said as I waved it off. "I'll have to look for myself…"

"HEY, WAIT!"

I turned towards the sound of her voice and raised an eyebrow. She seemed embarrassed. "Uh… Good luck finding her. Um, also… I… get kinda lonely being all by myself, y'know? So if ya don't mind, um… You… can visit whenever you feel like it, Ralph…" She stammered. My heart jumped, and my eyes went slightly wide at the new feeling. Something about the way she said my name really affected me…

I smiled warmly at her, and saluted. "Thanks." I thanked. She leaned against the frame of her half opened window with her arms crossed, before saluting back. She then sighed kind of disappointedly. "Does it really have to end this way?" She asked, barely audible enough for me to hear. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Ralph," She sat down on the edge of the half opened window. "How about we don't say 'Goodbye'… instead, let's just say…" She trailed off as she and I began to think. An idea soon popped into my head.

"Well," I shrugged. "Why don't we say… Hi?" I instantly felt stupid, and regretted what I said.

_Seriously? Who says 'Hi' when they're ending a conversation!? You can be a real dummy sometimes, Ralph…_

"Perfect!" She shrieked. I was shocked. "Well... Sup, Ralph." She said. "Uh, Hi…um…" I trailed off.

_You forgot to ask for her name!? What kind of idiot would forget to ask for somebody's name!? All signs point to you, Ralph!_

She snickered at me with a smirk, and turned to look down at me. "Sonica. Sonica Molly Mayhem. Y'know, well – Sonica Molly Mayhem from…" She shrugged. "Musical Mayhem."

I chuckled half-heartedly and waved. She waved back as I turned around and started to walk off.

"OH, YEAH! RALPH! WAIT!" Sonica yelled at me again. I turned to her with a questioning stare, and she was smiling kindly at me.

"If you're still out looking for this 'Vanellope' chick, then I suggest you look where you least expect it. Because sometimes, you might just find what you're looking for…" She advised. I nodded, and she smiled once again, shutting the glass window. I sighed, as I turned and started walking. I then noticed that it was darker than it was before, and there was a bright full moon out in clear view as I stood in the soft meadow of flowers. I looked back to where the green apple tree was, and went over to it. I glared up at the apples, before snatching down a few. I bit into one apple, and my face scrunched up and my mouth watered at the sourness.

_Not so bad…_

As I walked towards the tunnel, I noticed a tunnel to the right, and a bolted up tunnel on top of the tunnel in front of me. I stared at the third tunnel in confusion, before looking over at the tunnel on the left. Curiosity getting the best of me, I walked into the tunnel on the left, and saw that it had a short amount of stairs, which led up to a passage way. I climbed up the stairs, and noticed that I was now in the bolted up tunnel. I looked down the hall as the torches on the wall gave the hallway a cozy type of glow. I walked straight down the hallway and opened up a brown wooden door I saw at the end of it. I walked inside, and noticed that this was the code room. I looked around, and notice that they weren't any codes. Except for two. I was standing on a flat, white walkway that stopped in the shape of a circle in front of the two codes. I walked all the way down the walkway, and examined the codes. One of them read: _Sonica Molly Mayhem_, while the other read:_ Sonica Molly Mayhem's Memories_. I looked around the black ongoing pit in shock and bewielderment.

_Wow… So __**that's**__ what she means by, 'I kinda get lonely'! She really __**is**__ the only one programmed I her game… _

"Cruel programmers these days…" I muttered. I returned back outside of the tunnels, and picked back up all my apples. I looked to my left, and I saw a large, black-rimmed clock that looked like it came from the olden times. I squinted at the clock, but waved it off after struggling to read it. I munched on a new apple after losing my original one, and thought about what Sonica had said.

"_Look where you least expect it…"_

"_Because sometimes, you might just find it there…"_

Her words ran through my head, and I ran to _Sugar Rush_, ignoring the Surge Protector who was yelling after me, and got onto the pink candy train. Once it pulled up, I immediately got up and ran all the way to the castle. I banged on the door, and it was answered by Sour Bill.

"Hey Sour Bill, uh, is Vanellope here?" I asked, doubting it strongly.

He sighed with the same monotone voice. "Yes." He said before slamming the door in my face. I glared at the chocolate doors, and resisted punching them down and throwing that Sour ball into the coca cola lava. I walked back to the pink train, and exited to head back to _Fix-it-Felix Jr._ while watching my apples carefully.

_I could probably get Mary to make a Sour Apple pie…_

Once I was in _Fix-it-Felix Jr._, I headed straight for the East wing and to my shack. I dumped the sour apples onto my kitchen counter and headed straight to my bed. I yawned and stretched as I lied down in bed and drifted off to sleep. But before I was fully asleep, I thought about what Sonica said.

"_Look where you least expect it… Because sometimes, you might just find it there…"_

I then drifted off into a deep slumber, and dreamt about watching Vanellope race tomorrow.

_Seems as if my day just gets better and better…_

~.~.~

I stretched as I awoke from dreaming about my acquaintance I met yesterday.

_Ralph…_

I huffed happily and smiled.

_That le chein… _

I pulled the covers back, and got up as I walked towards my brown rug. I sent it flying towards my bed with half of it sliding under it, and pressed my weight on the crooked board. When the rope fell down the secret passage, I sighed. "Another week, another day…"

I slid down the rope, and walked to my bathroom. I picked up my toothbrush that was in a purple coral-looking holder and grabbed my toothpaste from the glass holder installed in the glass water-filled wall. I brushed and scrubbed my teeth and tongue until they were completely cleansed, along with the rest of my mouth. I rinsed my mouth, washed my face, used the toilet, and then ran back to the rope that led to my room and hoisted my way up. I changed out of my pajamas, and went through my closet in my yellow underwear.

"What to wear, what to wear, what to wear…" I muttered under my breath. "Aha!" I cried before pulling out a soft, wooly yellow dress with black flip flops. All of a sudden, realization hit me. "Wait, what am I going to do today?" I wondered. I shook my head as I hung the outfit back up in the closet. I rummaged through my closet until I pulled out a dress that stopped at mid-thigh level. It was black, with yellow and had a plaid type of design. I pulled out black Mary J's that had a pink flower on the ankle pats in the back, and slipped into them. I walked over to my black dresser and started to comb my hair with my black comb. Then, I brushed my blonde hair with my brush before putting on my beret and the pink flower I usually wear in my hair. Then, I put on my white gloves afterward. I jumped onto the rope and starting sliding down quickly and grabbed a rectangular radio by its handle and darted into the kitchen.

"Time to make breakfast… but what's wrong with doing it the fun way?" I said with a sly smirk. I placed the radio on the island that was in the middle of my kitchen and turned it on. I clicked track one, wondering what it was, as I got a frying pan and all the ingredients I'd need to make my breakfast.

_**Yo, listen up, here's a story… About a little blue guy in the blue world…**_

I mixed together the 4 cracked eggs, pepper, accent, and salt. I poured the mixture onto the heated pan as I quickly rinsed out another pan while circling the mixture and placed about 10 slices of bacon onto the new pan as I started cooking both of them at the same time!

_**And all day and all night, and everything he sees, is just blue, like him, inside and outside…**_

I then spread shredded cheese over the quick cooking mixture and some more Accent on it before I sat down the bacon-filled pan. I picked up the spatula I had ready and started to poke at the sides: flipping over one side so it looked like a taco, then folded the upper half down, and started chopping them into pieces big and small (but not too big).

_**Blue his house, with a blue little window**_

_**And a blue corvette**_

_**And everything for him is blue,**_

_**Like himself,**_

_**And everybody around,**_

_**Cause he ain't got, nobody, to LISTEN to…**_

I poured the scrambled eggs onto a silver, shiny plate and quickly put the strips of bacon onto a napkin to dry off the sizzling grease.

_**I'm Blue!**_

_**Da Ba Dee Da Ba Die, Da Ba Dee Da Ba Die, **_

_**Da Ba Dee Da Ba Die, Da Ba Dee Da Ba Die,**_

I already had put all the bacon on my plate and started on my pancakes. I was now bobbing my head back and forth to the rhythm as I flipped the pancakes in the air and caught them in the frying pan.

_**Da Ba Dee Da Ba Die, Da Ba Die Da Ba Die,**_

_**Da Ba Dee Ba Da Ba Die…**_

I already got finished making my pancakes and spreading butter on them while I kept dancing around the kitchen and made my way up to my refrigerator where I had my syrup on top of it. I grabbed the bottle, and danced my way back over to my platter. I put one hand on my hip, while the other started decorating my pancakes with syrup and swayed my hips to the beat. As the song played, I reached for a drawer in front of me installed in the island and took at a silver fork. I rinsed it off and fetched some blueberries. I rinsed them out too (along with two strawberries), and placed them decoratively on my plate. I stood still with both hands on my hips as I grinned at my masterpiece –But I did keep bobbing my head.

_This is pretty catchy…_

I ate away at my food as the song died down, announcing that it was ending. Soon, once I was half way finished, the song ended. I finished my food in peaceful silence as I thought about what I would do today.

_I would meet up with Ralph, but… I've never left my game. I'm not even sure I can!_

Then, all of a sudden, Ralph's words came rushing back to me.

"_I got here by obliviously using the tunnel!"_

"_I got here by obliviously using the tunnel!"_

"_I got here by obliviously using the tunnel!"…_

His words echoed through my head as I realized that I stopped in mid motion with my plate in my hand and my fork on top of it, ready to put it in the sink to wash later. I almost dropped the plate (almost) before quickly, but carefully putting it in the sink. I shook my head, and sighed.

"Well, hey, I gave him an endless free opportunity to come visit whenever he likes so… if he comes, he comes! If he doesn't, then… he doesn't…" I said to myself. I brushed it off as I thought again about what I could do today besides seeing Ralph.

_Ralph… I like him!_

All of a sudden my eyes widened when I realized what I just said. "I like him." I said with semi-surprise. I shook my head and brushed it off.

_That's ridiculous! I mean, sure he's a great guy, super tall, for once, taller than me… but then again, he __**is**__ the first person I ever met! So it's gotta be in a friendly-type of way… Yeah…_

I sighed, as I walked out into the hall. I perked up immediately once I realized what I could do today.

_I could explore!_

I ran towards my front door, and swung it open. I stepped outside and it felt like something was off. I had my arms spread out as the cold breeze brushed against me making me shiver, and immediately let them fall to my sides and my smile wipe clean off my face as I realized it. I then put one hand under my chin in a thinking manner. "Hm… Something _is_ off…" I muttered. I thought over it for a bit before realizing it. I snapped my fingers. "That's it…" I whispered audibly enough so I could hear my own voice. "That's what it is!" I cried in joy. I ran off of my porch and jumped around, flaring my arms here and there. "I'm free! Oh my gosh, it's FREEDOM! FREEDOM! I'M FREE! AHH!" I yelled and giggled in glee. I ran through the tall trees that looked like the forest I usually had to do _Bang a Drum_ at and I ended up in Flower Trails. I picked flowers of all kinds and colors; Blue Delilah's; Yellow Daisy's; Purple Citruses; Orange Bellflowers; Pink Cherry Blossoms and more! I started putting some in my hair and was left with a LOT more. So instead of putting the rest in my hair, I just held it in my left hand as a boutique. I started to hum randomly from glee and freedom and just skip around like a little kid. I giggled, and sighed, before falling down into the soft flowers. I released the boutique of flowers from my hand, and the wind blew them away. While they were in the air flying away, I noticed them depixelate and vanish to where I'm guessing, their original spots I had picked them from. "Wow…" I said in astonishment. For a whole entire week, it was just me, my bedroom/music studio/art studio, and my weird data collecting power. Now, it's me, my game console, my _mansion_, and my entire WORLD!

"This place… Everything here is a world… _different_ from the others. Each world _is_… different." I apparently explained to myself. That's right. Every world is different from mine…

I sighed as I closed my eyes. After a few seconds of the warm sun and the chilly breezes, I turned on my side and brought my knees up to my chest. I peeked through my eyes and stared at the three tunnels I just now noticed.

"_I came here by obliviously using the tunnel!"_

I stared at the tunnels before I got a bit curious. "Hm." I got up off the grass and walked towards the tunnel (not forgetting to grab a green apple from a green apple tree I noticed) and looked between the two open tunnels and the bolted one on top. I stared at the bolted tunnel, before shivering. "Okay, rule #1 for you, Sonica, do NOT go into that creepy tunnel! It's out of these two…" I said. I looked at the one in front of me, then the one to my right, and shrugged, before going into the tunnel before me. It was dim, and got dimmer and dimmer until I couldn't see anything at all. "I can't see!" I complained. I tried to adjust my eyes to the darkness to see if I would be able to see anything, but even _that_ didn't work. All of a sudden, I bumped into something, and fell into something smooth and circular like. Kinda like… a… teacup?

I jumped and lightly gasped as it jerked, and then I could hear the type of sound of wheels on a rail road track going. I felt around a bit, and then all of a sudden small lights flickered on in what was indeed a teacup, and it happened in four other teacups. I had my legs hanging over the edge and my back against the red, sparkly, circular rubber seat. I swung both my legs carefully over the edge and sat right in the teacup. The teacup was a beige wax type of color with the same color table in the middle of it. On the side and inside of the teacup were burgundy swirls around the rim. Once the teacup train jerked to a stop, I heard a very familiar voice that definitely caught my attention.

"Sonica?"

I looked up at the familiar giant and noticed a female soldier lady and a short repair man.

"Uh… Ralph? Have you never heard of saying 'Good Morning' in the morning?" I asked dramatically.

~.~.~.

"You wanna invite me to that 'Vanellope' chick's race? Uh, sure." Sonica said, shrugging her shoulders. "I mean, it's not like I got anything else better to do."

I grinned, until I heard Calhoun clear her throat. "Oh! Uh, Sonica, I would like you to meet my counterpart and friend, Fix-it-Felix Jr. and his wife Sargent Calhoun." I introduced. "Nice to meet you, ma'am!" Felix said, perkier than usual. He was like that all yesterday when I told him about Sonica. Sonica shook his awaiting hand with a graceful/grateful smile. "Oh please, call me Sonica. This is 2013, not 1992!" She joked about Felix's manners. He chuckled as their hands returned to their sides. "Well, it's always a pleasure to meet a new face!" He said. Sonica's eyes seem to look deep in thought, then thoughtful when she spoke.

"Yes, it truly is…" she replied. She turned to Calhoun, and Tamora held out her hand. Sonica shook it, and slightly jumped at the firm grip of Tamora's handshake. "Sargent Tamora Jean Calhoun Fix-it, soldier." Calhoun introduced. "Um… Sonica. Sonica Molly Mayhem. It's, uh, a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Fix-it." She replied. Sonica untensed when Tamora released her hand from her man grip, and turned to me. "So!" She clapped her hands together. "Shall we go?" she asked. I scratched the back of my neck before replying. "Uh, yeah…" I said.

We all walked towards the tunnel that lead into _Sugar Rush_. The others got in the small candy-coated train while I had to squeeze in. The ride started, and it was silent for only a few minutes.

"So, uh, this '_Sugar Rush_' place… so… is it like the name?" Sonica asked, sitting with her legs hanging over the edge of the cart. Calhoun rolled her eyes. "First, your question doesn't make sense. Second, it's pretty oblivious how their game is programmed; considering the game console's called _Sugar Rush_." Calhoun answered. "Uh… Okay, then. What I mean is, is the game actually filled with candy?" She asked, restating her question. "Oh! Well, indeed it is Miss Sonica! In fact, the entire _Sugar Rush_ world is made of candy!" Felix cheered, obliviously still excited to be meeting Sonica ever since I mentioned her to him. She looked at the handyman in slight surprise. "Oh, really?" she asked. "Mhm!" He replied with a curt nod. The train stopped, and they all got out while I squeezed out once again. We walked down the rainbow road and to the race track to watch the race. Once we arrived at the racetrack in Cakeway, we stood by the sidelines and were luckily just on time for the race. All the racers, including Vanellope, were lined up with Vanellope in the middle. Then, the light started to work and flash colors.

Red.

Red.

Red.

Red.

Green!

The racers sped off and The Swizz's cart had a slow start. On the board, Vanellope was in first place, when Taffyta got a Sweet Seeker, and blew Vanellope's cart out of the way –Gaining first place.

"That little witch!" I cried.

"Yeah, that little witch!" Sonica replied making slight smack sounds. We all turned to her confused, and noticed she was eating one of Crumbelina's grancracker people. Calhoun rolled her eyes at Sonica and we all turned back to the board. Vanellope got back in 1st place, and ended getting far ahead of the other racers. "Go, Vanellope!" I yelled. "Booya!" Sonica paused to take a bite of the grancracker that was halfway finished. "Kick their candy-covered butts!" She yelled.

Vanellope raced towards the finish line, and was now on her final lap. Then, Taffyta, Gloyd, Candlehead, and Rancis came zooming afterwards along with the other racers. Once Vanellope came towards the finish line, she was blasted with a Sweet Seeker. Luckily, the other racers were far behind her, so it really didn't have much of an effect.

Vanellope crossed the finish line, and stopped her cart as the others caught up. The board read:

Vanellope Von Schweetz

Taffyta Muttonfudge

Rancis Fluggerbutter

Gloyd Orangeboar

Snowanna Rainbeau

Candlehead

Citrusella Flugpucker

Jubileena Bing-Bing

Crumbelina Dicarmello

Adorabeezle Winterpop

Minty Zaki

Swizzle Malarky (A.K.A. "The Swizz")

Torvald Batterbutter

Nougetsia Brumblestain

Sticky Wipplesnit

Sonica, Calhoun, Felix and I cheered as Vanellope was handed the cup. Vanellope skipped her way gleefully over to us, and started showing off her cup. "Look, Ralph! I got the cup! I won! I won!" She cheered as she kept bouncing. "Hehe, that's great, kid!" I praised she set down the cup before jumping and hugging me as much as she could. I wrapped my arms around her as warmth began to fill my body. "You did great, short stuff." Calhoun agreed. "Absolutely!" Felix chimed. Vanellope smiled at all their compliments. "Thanks, guys." She said smugly.

"Yeah, Vanellope right? You were pretty fast out there in that sugary go-kart of yours." Sonica complimented. Vanellope eyed the girl. "Who are you?" She asked. Before I could open my mouth and speak, Sonica beat me to it.

"I'm Sonica Molly Mayhem from that new game _Musical Mayhem_. Me and Ralph just met yesterday and… You are so CUTE!" Sonica cooed once Vanellope was on the ground and she got a good look at her. She scooped her up in a bear hug and spun around.

"Aww! You are the most adorable thing I've ever seen!" Sonica held Vanellope out in front of her. "Yeah. Uh, thanks, but you might want to put me down before I hurl…" Vanellope warned her face slightly green. Sonica immediately put her down and backed up a bit, doing weird movements with her hands.

"What are you doing?" Vanellope asked as we all looked at Sonica confused. "Well, my main occupation _is_ a musician, but I'm also programmed to be an artist, so I do things like this to see which would be the perfect drawing, or painting. And… this would be your perfect angle!" She cried. Vanellope, Calhoun, and Felix gave me a confused sideways glance and I shrugged. "Uh… Okay…" Vanellope trailed off awkwardly.

"Well, I'm Vanellope Von Schweetz! President of _Sugar Rush_! And Stinkbrain over there is meh best friend, Ralph, as you can tell." Vanellope said, introducing herself properly this time. "So, I got a few questions for ya." Vanellope said with fake innocence. "Uh, what is it?" Sonica replied. "First, how did you and Ralph meet?" She asked. I felt heat rise up to my face. "You don't have to answer that!" I quickly said. "That's a very good question." Felix interjected. "Yeah, well, that's sort of a funny story. See, I knew it was only me programmed in my world, and so when I heard a loud banging at my door, I kinda freaked, especially since I was asleep then, and whacked him with a frying pan when I answered the front door. Then, I threw him out my window on the second floor… Ha, uh, good times…?" Sonica said with a nervous type of manner. Vanellope snickered, while Calhoun smirked and Felix giggled.

"Ugh, don't remind me…" I groaned.

"Pffft, did Mr. Giant break your floorboards, or did he say that was his _doody_?" Vanellope joked. "Those are good times I can't miss the second time!"

"Yeah, well, it's not like you open up the front door to see a freakishly big giant every day." Sonica replied. "Yeah, seeing his face every day is like waking up to a nightmare!" Vanellope replied. Calhoun was quiet and Felix and I looked at each other, already knowing that she didn't know exactly how to join the conversation.

"Hey, so what's your game?" Sonica asked, turning to Calhoun. Calhoun looked at her before cocking the pistol she always kept with her just in case. "_Hero's Duty_." Calhoun replied. Vanellope started to snicker again before Calhoun glared at her.

"Keep laughing and I'll bring you in for a little game practice…" She threatened, easily making Vanellope shut up. "Well, gee, what do you do there?" Sonica asked further. "Shoot Cy-Bugs, get the gamers up to the tower, and the Cy-Bugs die after hitting the beam of light. Simple as that." Calhoun answered. Sonica looked at her fearfully.

"Yeah, uh, you know, I _would_ like to visit your game sometime, but… I'm, more of a housewife… Not a dynamite one." Sonica explained. "I'll cook, and clean, and everything. But if you do or say something I don't like, then it's just gonna be you and me."

As the 2 ladies and the little girl started talking, I smiled.

_At least their all getting along…_

~.~.~.

After everybody left _Sugar Rush_, Vanellope quickly ran back to the track in Sweet Ride/ Sugar Rush Speedway. This time, they were doing a race around the entire world of _Sugar Rush_. As Vanellope along with the other racers lined up their carts, they sped off once the light was green. As they raced, Vanellope was in the lead, with Taffyta, Rancis, Gloyd, and Candlehead not too far behind. As the racers entered Cakeway, Candlehead was ahead of Rancis and behind Taffyta and Vanellope.

Candlehead got a Sweet Seeker, and used it to blast Taffyta. "AHH!" Taffyta screamed as her cart did a summer salt in the air, leaving a black scorch. Candlehead got a glimpse of it as she gained 2nd place. "Haha! I did it! I'm in 2nd place!" She cried in joy. As they entered Frosty Rally, Rancis was close on her tail. She swerved left and right to block Rancis from getting by, and raced through the sugar cube, getting a Sticky Slick. She used the Sticky Slick and Rancis' cart swerved into the giant blueberry scoop of ice cream as Candlehead landed on the other side of the track perfectly fine and unharmed. She giggled.

"First the second best racer in _Sugar Rush_, Taffyta, then Rancis! I'm on fire!" She praised. As Candlehead sped on, out of the corner of her eye, she could've _sworn_ she saw something glitch. "Huh?" The mint chocolate racer took a quick glance over where she thought she saw something glitch, and right before her eyes, whatever it was glitched again. Whatever was glitching was glitching on top of a Chocolate and Vanilla swirl ice cream. "What?" Candlehead took a glance ahead of her so she wouldn't go flying or something, and glanced back at the glitching figure, before returning her eyes to the track. Now in Sweet Ride again, Candlehead was definitely stunned. That ice cream swirl had _something on top of it_, and whatever it was, was _glitching_. Candlehead shook her head and tried to focus on the race. But little did she know that she wasn't the only one…

~.~.~.

As Adorabeezle raced to catch up (since she was still in Cakeway), she raced by a large chocolate cake and noticed something wrong with it out of the corner of her eye. She gasped when the very short image that stuck to her mind, was cleared out and enhanced to be a large cake _glitching_. "Ah!" she screeched as she was blasted with a Sweet Seeker and started skidding off to the side. She crashed into the side of a cake. And shook her head as Snowanna, Jubileena, Crumbelina, Swizzle, and the recolors zip by. As they turned the curve she looked at their already gone bodies and carts, then back down the opposite way where she saw the glitching cake.

_I can come back to that later…_

With that, she was regenerated on the track, and sped off, catching up with the others.

~.~.~.

As Citrusella entered Sweet Ride with the other racers after going through Frosty Rally, she was driving near the side of the track where there were trees on the right, but not much trees on the left.

"Hey, Citrusella!" a voice called out to the blackberry/blueberry racer, whom she recognized as Crumbelina, who was ahead of her. Citrusella noticed the Sweet Seeker above the cookie themed girl, and her mouth formed slowly into a large gape. "Hope you're having a blast! Cause I am!" She chimed smugly with her French accent.

"Oh… my sweet, blackberry pie…" Citrusella said, already knowing what was coming as Crumbelina used her Sweet Seeker. Citrusella squeezed her eyes shut as she was blasted with the rocket and could hear Crumbelina's victorious laugh grow distant. Once she was back on the ground, just as she was about to stomp on the pedal and speed off, she noticed something next to her glitch. Her eyes widened in surprise, and she turned towards where she thought she saw something glitch. She looked around in that area, and when she saw nothing, she peered closely to be sure, not even caring about who was in front of her and who was zooming by. Something glitched and she gasped, and hit the right side of her cart as she tried to back up. Or –if she was standing – stumble backwards. She leaned in closer than the first time so she was leaning against the left side of her cart. When whatever it was glitched again, she was peering at it so much, that she could see an outline of something. Kinda like a village.

"You better keep racing, Citrusella!" A voice Citrusella knew all too well as Sticky. The blackberry racer took the fellow recolor's advice, and sped off, intentionally entering herself in the race again. She glanced once more behind her, and saw it glitch, but it actually had color, as if whatever it was, was actually there. Like –actually _touchable!_ She gasped again, before her cart skidded in red Sticky Slick. But Citrusella didn't mind it, since she was too curious as to what was there. Since whatever was glitching was still there in color, she peered once more at it closely, and saw that her prediction was correct. Indeed, what was glitching was a _village!_

Citrusella squealed in glee, realizing that _Sugar Rush_ got an unexpected update, and sped off immediately when she was regenerated back on the track.

_Oh, my sweet blackberry pie! The others are gonna LOVE this!_

~.~.~.

It was an odd, yet exciting race for some racers. Like – Candlehead noticing a glitching figure on top of a Chocolate and Vanilla ice cream swirl, Adorabeezle noticing a glitching giant cake, Citrusella noticing a new village, Rancis noticing a chocolate powder looking land with small stands and a large cocoa flavored (at least it looked that way to him) castle and a chocolate mountain that was a chocolate Dum Dum and a recess track going around it and leaving a gap for racers to jump over and land in the cocoa powder place. He also noticed recess cups rolling out from behind a small Hershey chocolate house rolling onto the Recess track and all the way down. Then, Gloyd noticing a giant red ball glitch and then disappear, only to glitch and appear again, but with smaller versions of it going down a red licorice road/track, and a track going behind the larger red ball, and the others except for Swizzle, Jubileena, Crumbelina, Taffyta, Vanellope, Torvald, Sticky, Nougetsia, Minty, and Snowanna.

As they all crossed the finish line, Vanellope had won again, and some of the racers were kinda anxious about what they experienced during the race. Immediately after Vanellope earned her golden trophy, Adorabeezle, Citrusella, Rancis, Gloyd, and Candlehead raced off to where they saw some glitching. Usually, the motto would be Curiosity killed the Cat, but this probably wouldn't exactly be _that _type of situation in this world of endless snacks.

~.~.~.

As I sped back down Cakeway, I looked carefully at each passing cake to see if one was glitching.

"No, no, no, no, no, yes!" I cheered. I stamped the stop pedal, and skidded to a stop in front of the still glitching chocolate cake. I jumped out of my cart, and walked up to the glitching cake. I placed my hands on my hips as it kept glitching, but this time, whenever it glitched, it had a white icing and dark chocolate outlines. It stayed that way, and glitched again, and two kit Kats stacked up on each other on top of the first layer, and then it glitched gain, this time with words spelled out on it in white icing. It didn't glitch for a bit, as if wanting me to read it, as if…

_As if it wanted me to know… _

"Almost as if, it wanted me to know, since I'm the first who recognized it…" I muttered to myself in slight surprise, and astonishment. I peered up closely at the words, and backed up a bit so I could get a better view of it.

"_Cake No Delay_…" I read the sign aloud. I stared at the sign confused. "What the heck is this!?" I shrieked. It glitched again, and the second layer had a large window, and when I backed up some more to see what was inside it, I saw nothing but the inside of a chocolate cake, then only that layer glitched, and then I could see a room with red walls, and some type of glaze over it. Whatever type of glaze it was, it was a darker shade of red than the walls. Glitch by glitch, after every glitch in that room, more things started to appear. Soon, the room I was looking at is what I noticed to be a bedroom. Excitement roused in me as I realized what this meant.

"Cool! We must've gotten an update! That means there's a new racer in town!" I said delightfully. The room had a circle shaped bed with dark purple sheets, a chocolate, carefully made dresser, a white chocolate night stand with a pink licorice lamp, and the large frozen sugar water window I was looking had beige curtains, but they were pulled apart so you could still see inside the room. Once I thought it was down, I excitedly looked up at the smallest layer – the third layer. When nothing happened, the excited smile on my face turned upside down, and confusedly, I looked down at the second floor. I peered in the room, and then next to the chocolate dresser, a rectangular type of frame glitched, and then appeared. It was framed with butterscotch, and in the middle was something I've never seen in any racers house. There was a _white wafer _with a girl painted on it.

She had brown hair in two low pig tails in the back, a right bang, a 3-layered mini cake on her head with pink icing on each layer, fair skin, and orange eyes. She wore red elbow length gloves, a red dress with a gingerbread vest and a candy pumpkin button, gingerbread leg warmers with a pink squiggle, a red necklace of skittles, and orange flats. She had a large grin on her face, and had a white box with a chocolate cake in it. There wasn't a name, but I assumed that the girl in the picture was the new racer in town. After that, I looked up at the third layer and the cake glitched. The only thing that happed was a purple licorice rail appeared, and then a frozen sugar water window that circled around the entire layer, and had a frozen sugar water door. I looked down to the first layer, and noticed two glass doors. I ran and pushed open the surprisingly heavy door, and when I stepped inside, I heard a bell ring. It was empty. The walls were the same chocolate brown as the outside, and the floors were a polished white. I looked around, until the same thing that happened with the outside, happened inside. Everything glitched it's way into place piece by piece. Soon, the room had coffee flavored tables in the middle and red chocolate booths on the side. There was a long counter with a jawbreaker cash register (no telling how they did that), and a gingerbread door with the words '**DO NOT ENTER**' on it. There was also a stand up sign on the counter. It read: **Prices: 1 cake = O**

**2 cake = OO**

**3 cake = OOO**

**P.S. Special Orders = 1 Chocolate cake crumb**

"Whoa…" I said as I looked around the place. All of a sudden, there was another glitch, but in the shape of a figure. "Huh?"

I peered at the glitching figure in mid-air and it glitched again, before I saw the same girl I saw in the picture. She was in a sleeping position in mid-air, and then she slowly opened her eyes. She sat up and stretched, letting out a big yawn. She rubbed her eyes before looking around. She blinked wide eyed, before she noticed me.

"EEP!" She yelped. I covered my ears at the high pitched sound. "Calm down! I'm not here to hurt you! I just… got curious…" I explained. The frightened girl from the photo let down her guard just a little, before letting it down all the way and sighing in relief. She wiped her forehead with her arm and looked down. Her face etched in horror when she realized she was in the air. "OOF!" She grunted once she fell right on top of her counter. She looked around, and her eyes sparked.

"Oh my spook! This is my house! This is my _shop!_" She squealed in delight. I grinned at her, and held out my hand. "Adorabeezle Winterpop; _Sugar Rush_ racer!" I introduced. She stared at me, then at my hand, before a large grin also spread out on her face. She shook my hand and replied, "Jennise Icinggold. I'm… a _Sugar Rush_ racer, too, I guess…"

"So!" I clapped my hands together. "Where's your cart?" I asked. "Ha!" She exclaimed. "Dude, open your eyes and smell the zombie goo! I just got here! I don't have a cart! I gotta bake one! Zombies are brainless, but even _they_ know that!" She said sassily. She reminded me a bit of Vanellope… I gave her a shocked look.

"Wait, so, you don't have a cart?" I asked. She put her hands on her hips and smiled at me. "Nope." She said, popping out the p. All of a sudden, an idea came to me. "Follow me! All racers need a cart, so let's go!" I chirped. I grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the shop/ house of hers and jumped into my cart while she jumped on the back. "Hold on tight." I warned. She held on as tight as she could and nodded at me with a smile. "The Boogie Man ain't rattin' me out tonight!" She joked. "Let's go!" I stomped on the gas pedal and sped off to the cart bakery.

~ Cart Bakery… ~

We snuck by the sleeping Papa Beard, and ran up to the entrance of the cart bakery. "So… this is the cart bakery?" Jennise asked. "Mhm." I replied with a curt bob of my head. "Well," She smiled at me, before running up to the middle of the room. "Let's get started! I want this one!" She said, pointing to a sleek cart –something like what Vanellope had for her cart. I shrugged, and she slapped the button.

~.~.~.

"Okay, so how are we supposed to do this?" Jennise asked. We were getting started on baking the cart. "You gotta get on the balance board and put the ingredients you need to bake your cart in that bowl right there, and things you _don't_ need into the trashcan." I explained. She nodded with a big grin, and ran onto the balance board. "Let's begin making your cart. Place all the correct ingredients in the bowl for your cart. Begin!" The announcer boomed.

_I come home in the morning light_

_My mother says, "When you gonna live your life right? _

_"Oh, mother dear, we're not the fortunate ones_

_And girls, they wanna have fun…_

_Oh girls, just wanna have fun…_

Jennise started getting only two correct ingredients in the bowl, and then three incorrect. "Ugh! This stupid mini game!" She complained. I rolled my eyes at her. "Ugh." I shoved her off of the balance bar, and started putting the right ingredients. "Come on, dude. All you needed was eggs, and flour. It couldn't have been that –Oof!"

_The phone rings in the middle of the night_

_My father yells, "What you gonna do with your life?" Oh, daddy dear, you know you're still number one_

_And girls, they wanna have fun, Oh girls, just wanna have_

Jennise shoved me off the platform with her hip, and we started giggling. "Let's move on to the next stage!" The announcer began. We ran over to the platform and Jennise jumped on. "Okay, so how do we work this thing?" She asked. "Start jumping on the platform and keep it just right! Begin!" Jennise began jumping and was off to a good start, but then ended up jumping too fast and started to over-bake it.

_That's all they really want, is some fun_

_When the working day is done_

_Oh girls, they wanna have fun, Oh girls just wanna have fun!_

"No, Jennise, slow down! You're going too fast! You're gonna over-bake it!" I cried. "What!?" She shrieked, but obeying. Then, it started to get under-cooked. "UGH!" I groaned, face-palming myself. I bumped her off with my hip and started jumping. "See? This is the proper way to –Oof!" I was shoved off the platform with Jennise smirking at me. "Sorry, but it's all about my pretty legs, honeybun…" She said mockingly. She started

_Girls, they wanna…_

_They wanna have fun, _

_Girls, they wanna have_

She started jumping again, and it was kept on just right as she held up her nose in a silly stuck up kind of way. I laughed, and crossed my arms and blew a raspberry at her. She failed to hold in her giggles (as did I), and we both burst out in giggles. "Now, on to the decorating stage! Shoot at the bulls eyes to select which toppings you want! Begin!" The announcer instructed.

_Some boys take a beautiful girl,_

_And hide her away from the rest of the world_

_I wanna be the one to walk in the sun! Oh girls, they wanna have fun…_

_Oh girls just wanna have_

Once Jennise's cart came out, we didn't really pay much attention to it, but instead focused on how much fun we had and what toppings Jennise wanted. Jennise began shooting at the certain toppings she wanted, and I stood by with my hands behind my back. A scheme formed in my head, and a mischievous grin sprouted on my face, and I shoved Jennise out of the way again. "It seems as if you need some syrup!" I chirped. I shot at the bulls-eye, and syrup poured onto her cart. "Really? Cause it seems more like it needs some Laffy Taffy…" She nudged me backwards, and shot the bulls-eye above the Laffy Taffy. "Oh, on the contrary, you need some fudge!" I took over her spot and aimed for the fudge.

_That's all they really want, is some fun  
When the working day is done, Oh girls, they wanna have fun…_

_Oh girls just wanna have fun!_

Just as I aimed for the fudge, when I shot, I was tackled by Jennise, and the sponge cake shooter shoot at a glass container of syrup, and it knocked over the _entire_ row! We gaped in horror as the small sponge cake bounced off of the corner, and bump into the top row and knock all those down. All of the containments poured onto the cart and spread about the room and covered our shoes.

_Girls, they wanna, They wanna have fun, Girls, they wanna have_

_They just wanna, _

_They just want_

_They just wanna, they just want_

_That's all they really want, some fun!_

. "Uh`oh…" Jennise muttered, a crack in her voice. "Not good…" I mentioned. The cart went into the oven, and we looked at each other nervously, before scurrying off to see how the cart turned out. "Here is your cart!" The announcer said. Out came Jennise's cart, and it rolled to a stop in front of us. I hissed, and glanced over at Jennise. Her mouth was agape, and some extra gummy bears and sprinkles came off. "Oh, my, Spook…" She muttered. Her cart was a _mess_. One half of it was fudge and you could see a thick layer of orange Laffy Taffy underneath, and the other half was a thick, sticky layer of caramel, with a squiggly line of syrup going between it diagonal. It was a lemon sponge cake carved to look like the base cart design Jennise wanted, and had two sponge cake wheels in the back with syrup poured messily all over it and sprinkles, peppermints, and donuts fell into it, while the front wheels were lemon slices with syrup also poured over it with sprinkles, peppermints, and gummy fruit snacks. It also had whipped cream rim around the bottom.

_When the working day is done_

_Oh girls, they wanna have fun, Oh girls just wanna have fun_

_Girls, they wanna_

_They wanna have fun_

_Girls, they wanna have_

_When the working, when the working_

"Uh… Wow… look... at your cart! Isn't it… amazing!?" I cried, trying my best to sound enthusiastic. Jennise stood frozen, and I noticed her eyes get dewy.

_When the working day is done _

_Oh, when the working day is done_

_Oh girls, they wanna have fun_

_They wanna have fun_

_Girls, they wanna have fun_

_Girls, they wanna have_

_Girls, the wanna have fun…_

I sighed, and walked over to Jennise. I wrapped my arms around her, and lightly started to pat her back in a comforting way. "Look, it's okay, we can always make a new one." I said, hoping that would cheer her up. She sniffed, and broke away from the hug. She walked slowly to her cart, and circled around it. All of a sudden she broke out sobbing, and I instantly felt a knot in my stomach. As soon as it came, it went away when Jennise started bouncing around it and squealing.

"EEK~ OH MY SPOOK, IT'S MY CART! I CAN RACE! I CAN RACE! EEK~" she hopped into her cart, and started the engine. "Oh, my, spook. I cannot believe that I, Jennise Icinggold, have her own racing kart!"

I cracked a grin, but then it faded when it dawned on me. "Wait, you don't think it's messy?" I asked confused. It was her turn now to give me the confused gaze. "What? And give up my first cart? My actual _real_ first cart? No way." She replied. She jumped out of her cart, and ran over to the icing packs, and grabbed a blue one, and an orange one. "I'm not givin' this baby up for the world! Now, every person needs a name, and so does this cart! Let's sign it!" Jennise said excitedly.

We got to our knees and started to sign our names. Then, Jennise got up and on the front of her vehicle, she wrote: ** Messy Driver **

**A.J. #1**

"Why'd you write that?" I asked. "Because," Jennise began. "A stands for Adorabeezle and J stands for Jennise. I wrote Messy Driver because my cart's spookin' messy!" she giggled. "Also, it's because it was made with my best friend. That's why A.J.'s so awesome…"

I felt warmth fill my heart, and a large grin spread across my face. I jumped to my feet, and we wrapped our arms around each other.

"Friends?" She asked.

"Friends."

We stayed like that for a moment longer, before we pulled apart. "Well? What are we waiting for!? Let's hit the track!" Jennise cheered as she hopped into her cart. I met her back at the entrance, and hopped into my cart before we sped off.

I truly was seeing the entire outlook on life totally different from before. Thanks to my friend.

_My __**best**__ friend…_

Aww~

Cute Adorabeezle and OC friendship fluff! That is so _cute!_ Hoped you enjoyed this chapter! And trust me, there's gonna be a LOT more OC's to come!

R&R

Reviews earn you a chapter, not a preview ^. ^

Thanks for reading!


	3. A Bigger, Better world

**R&R**

~.~.~.

I drove back to Frosty Rally and stopped where I saw the glitching figure. Somehow, there wasn't a glitching figure anywhere in sight, but there was a cookie dough ice cream track that lead up to a chocolate and vanilla swirl. "Huh?" I hopped out of my cart and examined the new track. It was very large and wide. Wide enough for stands. I looked down the track where it stopped, and decided to test if it was safe. "Is it safe?" I wondered aloud. I stomped one foot on it, and then did it again. I added my other foot, and started jumping on it. When nothing happened, I figured it was safe. I started to hum as I skipped happily down the cookie dough track until it stopped at a large circle.

"Well that's strange…" I wondered. When something in front of me glitched, I squeaked, and backed up. The figure glitched again, and this time, it looked like a waffle cup. A layer on top of the waffle cup glitched, and then glitched again, and was a swirl of cookie dough ice cream on it, representing a roof. A cherry glitched on the very top, and then sugar water doors appeared and I could see inside the empty room.

_Who lives here?_

Kit-Kat bars glitched its way into the ice cream roof, and white icing glitched onto the kit-Kat bars. "_Honey's Sweet Parlor_?" I read the sign aloud. After it stopped glitching on the outside, I walked into the double doors. A bell ringed as I walked in, and the room was empty. "Hello?" I called. Then, a glitch that covered the entire room appeared, and it seemed to have some sort of shape. I squinted my eyes. "What?" I asked in confusion aloud. The same thing glitched again with color, and I saw that it were coffee flavored tables with red chocolate chairs against the walls and middle of the room. It glitched again, and then stopped glitching. A white chocolate counter appeared, and then a sign attached to the ceiling, and then a chocolate pillar. The pillar had a hard candy ring around the middle, and there were gumball sliced bowls with different types of ice cream. The word '**Samples**' was craved into the pillar.

"Wow…" I said in awe. I walked up to the samples and saw a mint-chocolate filled cup. "Oh…" I grinned widely and grabbed a red spoon that was in a caramel cup holder, and dived in.

I didn't notice another glitch happen, but the glitch was in the shape of a person in front of the sugar water double doors. The figure glitched again, but with color. The character glitched again, and the mysterious character's code was fully adjusted to its new home; _Sugar Rush_. "Mm! This is good!" I chirped happily, still not noticing the character.

"Suǒyǐ zhè shì wǒ de xīn de shāngdiàn hé jiātíng..." A female voice said in a weird language. I turned around with an utterly confused expression. I saw a girl with brown skin and she looked to be mixed with another breed. "Um…_what?_" I asked. She had raven hair in two identical, perfectly round puff-balls held up by two bow-shaped twizzlers. She had ruby eyes, a swirl of chocolate ice cream on her head with a cherry on top, a red turtle-neck long-sleeved dressed that stopped under her knees with the letter H sewed onto it in bold black, black stockings, and black licorice boots.

"You don't look like you're all American, y'know…" I said with a teasingly type of motto.

"Hé nǐ bù yīyàng míngliàng de làzhú zài nǐ de tóushàng, nǐ zhīdào ma?" She replied in that same weird language. "What language are you speaking?" I asked, still utterly confused. "Do you speak English?" I asked. The girl face-palmed.

"Yeesh. Zhè shì yīgè "huāpíng"..." The girl muttered. I put on a confused smile, and held out my hand while my left held onto my free sample. "Uh, hi! I'm Candlehead! What's your name?" I asked. She eyed me, then my hand, before looking back at me and backing up towards the double doors.

"Yeah, uh, _Candlehead_, is it? Look, it's been… a _real pleasure _to meet you and all, but… my name? Easy. My name's Someone you don't know." She said with a smile. I put on an awkward smile. "Not to be mean, but… that's kind of a dumb name. Sorry…" I apologized, feeling sorry for the girl.

_Who would ever name a girl Someone You Don't Know? And make them speak a weird language!?_

All of a sudden I gasped with a large, happy grin on my face as I realized something. "Hey! You spoke English! Congratulations!" I cheered. She raised an eyebrow at me and slumped forward. "You have _got_ to kidding me." I squealed in excitement, and skipped up towards her. When I got close, she bumped the double doors with her hip and the bell ringed. She pushed it back wide enough for me to skip through and I stopped, and turned to her with a giant smile plastered on my face. She held the door back with her foot, and looked at me with a bored face. At first I didn't notice this, but when I remembered how she replied when I kept talking to her before, asked her what her name was, and held out my hand for a simple handshake, I was soon onboard with what she probably felt towards me. My smile instantly turned upside down as I realized something. "You… don't like me, do you?" I asked disappointedly. She shrugged. "I don't hate you. I don't love you. But I wouldn't exactly say it like that. More like… I don't trust you, is all." She explained. Disappointment etched over my face.

"Oh… well, is there a way I can get you to trust me? Hopefully, even like me?" I asked. She looked considerate for a bit, and seemed to think for a bit as her gaze lowered to the ground. "Well, you and I will go on a little chase." She said. "Chase?" I asked, confused by what she meant. "Yeah. Y'know, like, you chase me while I run, and if you catch me, then I give you my trust. Start!" she yelled. She sped off and so did I. Just as I was about to hop in my cart, she noticed this, and hopped onto my steering wheel. I gasped.

"Whoa… how can you do that with such ease and gracefulness!?" I cried, easily impressed. She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "Nǐ yǒu méiyǒu jiājiào? Yīnwèi nǐ xūyào." She said in that same weird language. I looked at her with a face between annoyance and confusion. "Seriously! What language are you speaking!? I'm only American!" I cried. She rolled her eyes at me.

"Look, I just got here, and so I don't have a cart…" She explained. I looked at her confused, and she face-palmed. "Nà shì zhēnzhèng de wéiyī de biǎodá, nǐ kěyǐ gěi wǒ ma?" She said, once again in another language. I groaned. "Why do you keep talking like that!?" I whined. "I get it, you speak another language, so that makes you an American – what?" I asked.

_If she speaks English and some other mysterious language, then she has to be American mixed with something else…_

She sighed, exasperated. "Okay, let's go back to the How to Speak to Dummies book. Me no have cart, Candlehead do. Me thinks to make it fair, Candlehead have to not use cart. Simple enough for ya?" She snapped. I jumped slightly before hesitatingly nodding. "Um, yeah…" I replied. She looked at me unconvinced.

"Really?" she asked. I nodded.

"You really understand?" she asked again, doubt oblivious in her tone. I nodded once again.

"Then tell me in your own words what I said."

"You said that since you don't have a cart, it wouldn't be fair, since I do. And if you ran while I drove, then it also wouldn't be fair because I'd catch you too fast." I obeyed. She smiled with satisfactory. "Correct. So basically, you and I have to run on foot –with our own speed. Any cart can go as fast and as long as it wants without getting tired. Or, breaking a sweat. Now," she hopped down from my steering wheel, and did a backflip. "Begin!"

The chase continued as we ran at a fast speed. We ran all the way down the vanilla ice cream track, and soon we arrived at some sugar cubes.

_Aren't those supposed to disappear when we're not racing? Probably not… Or should they?_

"Ow!" I felt a sharp pain in the side of my forehead, and saw that a sugar cube was thrown at me. My face turned slightly red when I realized what happened. "THAT'S CHEATING!" I yelled at the new girl's sprinting figure. She didn't bother to turn her head, but instead just yelled back.

"YEAH, BUT YOU DO WANT MY TRUST, DO YOU NOT!?" She asked mockingly. I was angry, but I sighed, and decided on letting it go rather than throwing a sugar cube back at her when I get the chance.

_Calm down, Candlehead. Sure, it was mean that she'd throw a sugar cube at you, but she __**is**__ new. It's not like she's Taffyta…_

A sour taste filled my taste buds at the thought of Taffyta.

_Even if she was forgiven by Vanellope, even if I did decide to listen to her, even if I did still consider her a friend, she will always be Taffyta. Plain old mean Taffyta…_

Soon, we arrived at Sweet Ride, and were heading for Sugar Rush Speedway. I was sweating like a dog, and was panting like one, too.

_She was __**right**__. Without my cart, I'm probably between fast and slow, who knows! I guess this is how it's like without a cart._

We arrived at the candy cane forest. She stopped, and turned to see me with a smug smile on her face. "Well, why don't we just add a little spice to our sauce, good no?" she said. She jumped and did a summer salt onto a branch, and I just jumped my way up. She jumped and flipped or summer salted onto a branch, while I jumped to try and catch up. "HHHHHIIIIIIYYYYYYAAA!" She screamed as she jumped and summer salted on another branch. I was standing on a branch on the left, right under hers, while she was on the right.

_Something's not right…_

I peered closely at the branch she was standing on, and realized something. "Double Stripe!" I yelled. As if on cue, the branch turned into yellow dust as she back flipped so that her legs swung over the branch above her, and she swung one leg over the branch so she was sitting on it right. She looked nervously at the branch she was on, before looking at me. She noticed my smug smile and rolled her eyes. "Ugh, what do you mean, "Double Stripe"?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. I stood on the branch, and put my hand on the trunk of the tree for balance, and swung one leg behind the other. "I mean, double stripes break. Everybody knows that!" I said. "Yeah, well, if I just landed on a double stripe and almost fell down into the other branches, then obliviously not everybody knows." She replied. She hopped up, and then smirked at me.

"Ah, ah, ah. No stopping now! The chase is still going on! See you on the other side!" She chirped as she ran and hopped onto the other branch. My arms dropped to my sides. "Really!?" I whined. We hopped tree to tree and soon enough, I noticed the same track. All of the racers were just hanging out by the track and I immediately made my legs speed up.

_So close…_

She glanced behind her and noticed this, so she held out her right hand for some reason. All of a sudden, caramel covered chocolate chopsticks appeared, and she ran even faster to Swizzle's cart.

"KKKKYYYYYYAAAAAAA!" She yelled as she flipped onto Swizzle's Popsicle swirl cart. She broke the attached chopsticks apart, and held them in a type of Kung Fu style. When the racers finally noticed her flip onto Swizzle's cart, they gasped, and looked at the unfamiliar character in awe and shock. I ran and reached out to tag her.

_WHACK!_

"Ow!" I cried in pain as I snatched my hand away. I rubbed it, before looking at it and noticing a red bruise. "Hey!" I shouted. She slightly glared at me, before she swung her leg and knocked my candle towards the ground. Then, she didn't stop swinging her leg just yet and aimed for my head. "Oomph!" I was tackled to the ground by Swizzle, and we rolled before stopping near Sticky's cart. "Thanks, Swizzle." I said, as he nodded. Then, everybody glared at the new girl. "What was that about!?" Taffyta snapped, stepping up to her threateningly with Crumbelina, Jubileena, and Snowanna following in suit. She cart wheeled her way down from Swizzle's cart and flipped by doing a backbend – showing off her flexibility. She turned towards me, ignoring the fact that Taffyta and the other racers were willing to treat her how we… _used_ to treat Vanellope.

She tapped her chopsticks together once and then twice as if they were supposed to merge. Surprisingly, they did, and all of a sudden black pleated, hard looking paper with red sunflowers on it spread out on each side, and two more caramel covered chopsticks grew out from the original ones and onto the sides. She started to fan herself with it.

"Well, I am a young lady of my words, and so I intend to keep them…" She said. "Wǒ de míngzì shì tiánmì mì de fēngmì zhuórè, rúguǒ nǐ hái méiyǒu zhùyì dào, wǒ de diàn de míngzì mìngmíng de. Wǒ gěi nǐ wǒ de wènhòu." She closed her eyes and her fan and bowed respectively, and all the racers looked at her confused.

"What?" asked Sticky. She straightened up her posture and immediately started waving the beautiful fan again. "Translation: My name is Honey Sweet Honeyglow~, if you haven't noticed, my shop is named after me. I give you my greetings." She translated. "I can tell I'll have to translate things I say a lot, but," She shrugged. "That shouldn't be much trouble…" the racers were wonderstruck, and then I remembered my question. "Hey! That reminds me! What language were you speaking? Y'know, ever since we met?" I asked. She blew a raspberry playfully.

"Isn't it oblivious by my facial features –Or, Y'know, my eyes!? A-Duh! I'm Chinese!" She shrieked happily. "So… that weird language you were speaking was Chinese…" I said, trying to see if I was correct. She placed a hand on my shoulder while the other held her fold up fan.

"Candlehead, nǐ nàgè piàoliang de dànǎo kěnéng shì wǒ de xiǎoshǒuzhǐ jiǎozhǐ de dàxiǎo." She said in Chinese. "What does that mean?" I asked. She froze, and laughed nervously and waved it off. "Oh… Heh, nothing at all…" She murmered. She then turned to Swizzle, and seemingly blushed. She smiled widely, and bowed respectively to him. "I beg you for Merci, Candlehead, and stranger." She said, keeping her bowing position. I giggled while Swizzle blinked with a stunned look. He glanced at me and I shrugged. Finally we stood up and brushed ourselves off, and I smiled smugly at her. "You are forgiven, Honey." I said as I bowed. "Uh, yeah…" Swizzle said awkwardly, mimicking my actions. She straightened up and smiled. "Your name, stranger?" She asked, a hint of red in her cheeks. Swizzle didn't seem to notice, but everybody else did. Taffyta, Jubileena, Crumbelina, and I giggled at the sight. As they talked on, I soon realized something. "Hey, are we racing today?" I asked. "No." Taffyta answered.

_Okay, so she's quite mean and bossy sometimes, but she's still pretty nice at times…_

"Then where's Adorabeezle, Gloyd, Rancis, and Citrusella?" I asked. Taffyta, Crumbelina, and Jubileena's eyes went wide. "I… don't know…" Taffyta replied. "I haven't seen Rancis since the last time we raced." Crumbelina said, her French accent clear in her voice. "I haven't seen Citrusella at all –I mean, it's not exactly like we talk to each other much…" Jubileena replied. I looked thoughtful. "I wonder where they are…" I muttered, while Jubileena shrugged. Once I remembered my candle, I retrieved it and ran back to Crumbelina, Taffyta, and Jubileena.

"So you're known as "The Swizz"? Are you supposed to be the cool guy around here?" Honey asked with a large grin and a raised eyebrow. "Yup." "The Swizz" nodded. All of a sudden, Honey seemed to have frozen, then regain control of her body. Out of the blue, she was squealing and jumping up and down. Swizzle looked at her confused. "What are you excited about?" He asked. She kept squealing and started bouncing around him, gaining all of our attention.

"Xīn RACERS! Xīn de guǐdào! Xīn de miànkǒng!" She cried in joy. "What?" Torvald asked. "Translation: NEW RACERS! NEW TRACKS! NEW FACES! THAT'S WHAT I SAID!" She cheered. "What do you mean?" Crumbelina asked. Somehow, it seemed as if Crumbelina's voice calmed her down, and she exhaled, before inhaling, and exhaling again. She turned on her heels and faced Crumbelina, a large smile on her face.

"Most Chinese heritages, as an most Chinese or part Chinese children, teens, adults, and elders especially, most likely end up very wise at a young age – Or at least, are considered pretty wise. And since they're so wise, they gain the ability to look into the future, and past. Basically, they become psychic. I was programmed to get that trait. I can see the future, and past. Of course I can see the present, too, but that's not important. The important thing is…" She stopped explaining herself and started rubbing her temples. Her eyes opened with a sparkle in them and her large grin came back.

"Swizzle, you're not always gonna be the only cool guy around here, ya know that?" Swizzle looked shocked. "Wait, so, you're saying that somebody else is gonna come around and become the cooler dude in Sugar Rush? Cooler than The Swizz?" Swizzle asked, but Honey ignored him. "It seems as if a winter themed girl already knows about the first newcomer… so I came second…" Honey murmured. Our ears perked up. "Uh, how does this winter themed girl look?" Sticky asked, noticing Honey's newly developed feelings towards Swizzle and standing between the two. "Um… she has black hair in a pleat braid, ice blue eyes, and… she's wearing a blue winter hat, red dress, and leg warmers and such." Honey finished lazily. Jubileena gasped. "That's Adorabeezle!" She cried. "Adorabeezle?" Honey asked. Sticky nodded. "Yeah, the girl you supposedly can _see in the future_ has a name like everybody else." Sticky snapped, adding quotation marks when she said 'see in the future'. Honey rolled her eyes.

"Uh, I'm not stupid. I know that. There's a reason why people are given names, chika, it's so you can tell everyone apart." Honey replied annoyed. "Ugh. Really cause it seemed like you didn't know that!" Sticky replied in a more aggravated tone. "What's your problem!?" Honey asked, her tone showing her annoyance. "You should know!" Sticky retorted.

"Really? Cause it seems like you have a problem with _me!_" Honey accused, crossing her arms.

"Maybe I do." Sticky huffed, and mimicked Honey's position. Honey's eyes widened with a large tint of anger.

"Well if I'm such a problem to you, why don't you try and get rid of me!?" She yelled, bringing her face close Sticky's and jabbing her finger back at her chest. I looked around to see if anybody would stop the argument, but nobody did. "Okay, then. I will!" Sticky pushed Honey and she landed with a thud on the ground. Immediately Honey jumped to her feet. Everybody gasped, while Swizzle peered closely at the just beginning battle between the two girls with a mixture of pride and anxiety. She grabbed Sticky's hand and spun her around like lightning. She held the girl's hands together and pulled her so she could whisper in her ear, but loud enough for the racers and me to hear.

"Don't think I won't be afraid to break your arms and legs!" She hissed. We all gasped, and I was thankful for the voice we heard.

"HEY!" we all looked, and were relieved when we saw Vanellope perched on that tall guy, Ralph's, shoulder. Crumbelina sighed in relief.

"Boy are we glad to see you! Sticky and Honey were about to break each other!" Crumbelina cried.

"Who?" Vanellope then spotted the unfamiliar character. "Break each other?" asked Ralph. Vanellope hopped down from Ralph's shoulder, and walked towards the new racer who recently had her eyes closed. Once Honey opened her eyes, mortified terror was spread clearly over her face.

"President Vanellope!" She shrieked. She used one hand to flip Sticky onto her back and then immediately bowed.

"I'm so terribly sorry you had to see that Miss Schweetz! I didn't mean it! I was only trying to protect myself from any harm that girl tried to give me! I'm only 10! I'm too young to die! Please, take away my privileges of racing if you must, but please don't kill me! I'll do anything! I'll work at the castle! I'll clean up after races! I'll apologize to her! Whatever you want! Just please spare me!" She cried as tears desperately spilled down her face. Vanellope looked at her with furrowed eyebrows before rolling her eyes.

"Been here, done that, it's getting ridiculous. Stop crying, you're not gonna die!" Vanellope snapped. She stopped sniffing and she looked up at Vanellope. "I'm… not?" She asked. "Nope. " She replied. Honey smiled, and wiped her tears from her eyes with her sleeve.

"That was pretty mean of you to flip her." Vanellope stated, shoving her hands into her pouch. Honey shrugged.

"Yeah, well, I have a few answers for that. For starters, I am part Chinese, so it's kind of like… tradition." She answered. Vanellope raised a sarcastic eyebrow. "To flip people? That's an odd tradition." She said, her eyebrow returning to its normal state. "No! I _mean_ to protect myself. That's why I know Kung Fu, Jitsu, and Ton Qwaun Do. The second answer," She closed her fan and something odd happened. She banged it down on a type of glitching square platform, and the same thing happened when she banged the top on the upper air. The fan extended and opened up. Once it was fully opened, we saw that it was a Chinese umbrella with caramel covered chocolate sticks separating each part. She twirled the umbrella, and laid it on her shoulder. "Is that I just don't agree with that. You wanna fight; I won't hesitate to give you one." She said sassily. "… I like you!" Vanellope said gleefully, making Honey close her eyes and smile proudly. "And the way you flipped Sticky with one hand was pretty cool!" Vanellope said excitedly, starting to bounce up and down.

"Uh, hello! Racer in distress, here!" Sticky squeaked as Torvald helped her up. "And where's your cart?" Vanellope asked after realizing what was missing. "All new racers must create their cart. And –"Honey was cut off when she gasped, and her eyes glazed over and froze once again. "Uh… what's wrong?" Vanellope asked, noticing something wrong. "Hellooooooooo? Chinese girl, are ya in there! Cause if you are, then I'd love to speak to you!" Vanellope called, knocking on her head for emphasize. When she didn't even budge, Vanellope looked to us with confusion, then at Ralph who shrugged.

"She does that whenever she has visions or something." Taffyta answered, sucking on a lollipop as she walked up to Honey. She held her lollipop with one hand, before putting the other on her shoulder. "_HEY! SNAP, OUT OF IT! THE_ _PRESIDENT WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!_" She screeched. Honey gasped and jumped. Once she quickly registered what was going on, she rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"Ha, uh, sorry… I happen to do that whenever I have a vision…" She explained. "Hm." Taffyta said smugly. "Weird. I just glitch." Vanellope said, glitching to prove her point. Honey smiled smugly. "I know."

"Yeah, cause I told you." Vanellope said, waving after Ralph told her he was leaving.

"No, cause I can see the future, and the past. I'm psychic. "Honey corrected. Vanellope looked at her unconvinced.

"Oh yeah? Well what number am I thinking of?" She asked as she closed her eyes with her arms crossed and a smug smile. Honey rolled her eyes.

"I said I'm psychic, not a mind reader." She replied. Vanellope shrugged. "Eh. By the way the answer was 88." She said. "Right… oh, and by the way, my name's Honey Sweet Honeyglow~. Owner of _Honey's Sweet Parlor_ in Frosty Rally and another racer of Sugar Rush. I give you my greetings." She introduced as she bowed. "And I'm –"

"I know already. Remember? Psychic? I can see the future and past. And… I know about you past. First of all, Taffyta was mean, that King Candy/Turbo guy was cruel, and you and Ralph's growing friendship fluff was adorable –Almost as adorable as me." Honey boasted playfully. Vanellope's face had a look that was between sorrow and happiness. "Yeah… thanks, I guess." She replied. "What's with the bowing thing? You don't have to do that, Y'know." Vanellope said. "I know, but it's kind of another tradition for the Chinese heritages. It shows the person you bow to that you respect them. And I respect everybody I bow to. _Almost_ everybody." Honey added, glancing over at Sticky who glared.

"So… you have to make a cart, right?" Vanellope asked. "Well, sometimes new racers are programmed with a cart, because there's a certain type of design the creators had planned for their cart. I probably had no certain design for my cart, so…" All of a sudden, a loud engine was heard, and it drew louder and louder. The racers and I looked, and a black, sleek cart came zooming by, and skidded to a stop in front of Honey. Honey gasped, and dropped her umbrella as it automatically folded itself and untransformed. It turned into a fan, then into to chopsticks, before disappearing. Honey stared agape at the cart, and closed her mouth.

~.~.~.

My mouth went dry as I looked at the fresh, brand new cart in front of me. I walked up to it, and touched its cold chocolate chip ice cream wheels, and licked my finger. I bent down, and touched the twizzler that lined up the bottom of the cart. _My _cart. My cart was sleek and made of black licorice. It had chocolate ice cream wheels with chocolate chips in the back, and a large cheery in the center. The front wheels were made of cookie dough ice cream with a smaller cherry in the center of it too, an umbrella on the back of the cart that looked exactly like mine, and on the front of the cart, red bold letters spelled out: **Beautiful Nightmare** on it. "Ugh…" My voice wavered. "It's… beautiful!" I cried. I started hopping all around my cart while the others examined their brand new competition and tears fell down my cheeks.

"_Beautiful Nightmare_…" Taffyta read aloud. "I like the name." Vanellope said while some of the other racers, including Swizzle, nodded in agreement –with the exception of Sticky of course. I carefully looked at each racer and dug through some of their memories so I could see if I've covered them all, and discovered three more racers.

Citrusella, Rancis, and a prankster with a sweet tooth. Gloyd. I already knew about Adorabeezle and the new girl. I grinned widely as excitement flooded through me.

_I tricked someone into racing me on foot, showed off some Kung Fu moves, met a boy who became my first crush, looked into the future, made a new rival, flipped my new rival on her back, got caught by the president, cried, apologized and explained myself, made friends with the president, looked into the presidents memories, got a new cart, and then cried again. _

I smiled widely and laughed gleefully as tears streamed down my face and I hopped into my cart. Sticky rolled her eyes, but I didn't care. Neither did I notice! "Big deal! She has a cart, and it's got a weird name. So what!?" She cried.

"Yeah, like your cart name's any better." Taffyta said sarcastically. Sticky looked at us in disbelief. "Nobody's on my side!?" She shrieked. Vanellope and I rolled our eyes. "Look, nobody's on sides, okay? Quit being such a grouch, Honey here's still fresh out of the oven." Vanellope said as she turned back to my cart to admire it. "Swizzle!?" She shrieked once again. Swizzle cringed, before turning to look at her with a large grin. "The Swizz doesn't like to take sides. I'm on my own side." He replied before returning to admiring my wheels. I looked at her with a smug smirk.

"Yeah, we're not picking sides." I said smugly before turning on the engine. The racers backed off, and I stomped on the gas pedal. I sped off in a small circle before I drove over to the outfields of the track. It felt so good to finally know I'll be able to race with the others. I turned my cart around so I was speeding back to the other racers, and skidded to a stop in front of them.

"Guys, I think I'm in love with my sweet ride!" I joked. "It's love at first sight, right?" Jubileena asked in the same way, and I giggled. "Same with you?" I asked. She nodded with a grin. "When I first saw my cherry pie cart, I couldn't take my eyes off of it!" She said. I laughed.

_How better can this day get?_

~.~.~.

I drove my blackberry cart towards where I saw the glitching village, and smiled when I saw that it was still there. I peered closely at the small candy folk that walked by and their houses. I jumped out of my cart, and there was a large, golden archway that reminded me of the starting/finish line back at the race track. On the sign said: **Welcome to Lemon Head Docks!** In cursive. Then I noticed a smaller part under it and read it out loud.

"P.S. Sorry if the citizens seem mean –They are Lemon heads!" I read aloud. "Huh." I shrugged my shoulders, and walked into the village. There were medium sized lemons going down the road I was walking on, and I recognized them as houses. I saw smaller versions of the lemons with small black eyes, thin black arms and legs, and a black line for their mouth. I could hear the music in the background gradually grow louder.

_**R**_

_**I **_

_**P**_

_**To the girl you used to see**_

_**Her days are over!**_

_**Baby they're over!**_

I started to walk slowly and noticed two lemon heads arguing. "Wait! What do you think you're doing mowing my lawn!?" One of them yelled, holding some licorice scissors. "Doing a good deed, that's what!" The other one yelled. The other one was holding a lawn mower. "Well listen up, _Frank_! I don't like it!" The lemon head said to who I'm guessing is Frank. "Yeah, well I don't like your tone, Lincoln!" Frank yelled back at Lincoln. Soon, they started yelling at each other and I snickered. I brought my pace back to normal speed, and soon arrived at a lemon that was plain, yet larger than the others. WAY larger! It was so large, that I had to crane my neck just to look at it!

I stared up at the plain lemon, and then it glitched. I yelped in surprise, things started to glitch its way in place. First it was a plain humongous lemon, until it glitched and purple bold letters appeared. It read: **Musical Mayhem**

Then, once it was finished glitching, it had frozen sugar water glass doors (A/N: the ones that have multiple of doors in one doorway and you push it and it spins. Kinda like… a filter door or something), a circle shaped window on each side of the doorway, and a large rectangular window around the top of the lemon-house.

"Cool!" I cheered as I ran through the filter like door. When I stepped in, it was nothing but yellow lemon-flavored walls and caramel floors. That is, until the entire room glitched, and then glitched again, but with color. I got a good glimpse of everything in color surrounding the room, and saw all types of things. In front of me was a grey modern looking counter in the shape of a square against an indoor fencing with an open space to walk through. I also saw that the modern counter had three shelves on the bottom with multiple of rectangular cases stacked on it. There were chocolate shelves against the wall and the inner white wafer fencing and there were some lined up in the middle. All of them had the same rectangular cases lined down the 4 row on them. The was a Kit-Kat archway between the white wafer fencing and I could see a licorice stage, with music instruments. On the stage was a long, light grey licorice holder with a matching microphone with a waffle cup holder and shaved ice as the speaker. There was also a glass case next to it on a chocolate counter with what I'm guessing are microphones that look exactly like the original. There was also a karaoke machine hooked up to two large TV's.

I looked up and noticed a giant sign that read: **MOVIES** and by the stage read: **Music/karaoke**, while a sign farther in the back read:** HOME ELECTRONICS/GAMES**. "Wow…" I muttered as I walked further into the mysterious place. Everything around me glitched again, and I started to get a bit curious. I reached out to touch a red violin made of jawbreakers (must've took them a while to make something like this out of jawbreakers!) and it felt pretty real. I gasped, and looked around once more in awe.

"Oh, my _sweet_ black-berry pie…" I said (A/N: I know that she's really based on blueberry candy, but I _want_ her to based on blackberry candy!:P).

I ran over to where the Home electronics and Games were supposed to be, and when I walked through another Kit-Kat archway, the entire scenario was different. The lemon walls were now dim, and the caramel floor looked like chocolate. There were colored lights attached to the ceiling of all colors and they lit up the floor like disco lights. I looked around and noticed more shelves, but made of frozen sugar water. On the shelves were rows and rows of licorice cases with different types of colors. I noticed mini signs above weird looking contractions and I walked up near one that said _Kinect_. I walked up to the "Kinect" and clicked what I'm guessing was the "ON" button.

A large flat screen TV that was in front of me appeared and all of a sudden the TV sung. "_Just, DANCE! (Dance…)_" it sang. I giggled.

_This is __**so**__ something Snowanna would like to do…_

Then, I was frozen by a sudden voice I didn't recognize at all. "You a customer?" I turned around, and saw an unfamiliar girl. She wore a black beret with a purple music quarter note on it, had brown skin, chocolate eyes, sun-colored hair in two neat, low pig-tails in the back, she had two light pink flowers in her pig-tail's scrunches, and had bangs that swooped over her right eye a bit and a section on the left side of her face. She wore a sleeveless, black licorice jacket, a yellow spaghetti strapped shirt with a dark yellow sun design on it, black licorice shorts, white gloves, and black licorice flats.

"A…customer?" I asked. The girl nodded. "Or… are you here for advice? Or… do you wanna talk, or something? I'm all ears!" the girl joked, outstretching her arms. I cracked half a smile, and glanced awkwardly to the side. "So, um… I'm Citrusella Flugpucker, Sugar Rush racer." I introduced. The girl smiled. "I'm Ria Dolly Mayhem. Nice to meet you." Ria introduced as she shook my hand. "Who knew the first person I'd meet was a recolor." She stated. I felt an immense stab of pain, and I felt more blue than dark purple. She seemed to finally notice this, and immediately started throwing apologies.

"Oh, no! I didn't mean it like _that_ I just meant that I wasn't expecting to meet a recolor, that's all! I mean –not like there's anything _wrong_ with recolors, but –"

"Forget it…" I said, cutting through her sentence. I waved it off, and gloomily started walking down the aisle.

_Recolor. I hate that word so much. Why couldn't the programmers take the time to just make me, well… not a recolor!? Why couldn't I be programmed as a whole different person…?_

"Hey, uh, would you mind showing me around later? We could probably –Ouch!" She yelped in pain. I glanced behind me and saw that she ran into a sugar water bookcase. Some of the cases fell out, and she started trying to place them in order (I'm guessing, since she's looking at each one carefully and such). I reached the end of the narrow hallway, and turned to walk to the archway, when I noticed an exit door. I pushed open the chocolate door and walked outside. I looked around, and realized I was on the left side of the giant lemon building. I looked to my right, and saw a clear lake with a chocolate built dock. Depress and curiosity taking over, I walked over to the lake and stared down at it. I got to my knees, and scooped up some water. I sipped the water, and wiped my hands on my skirt.

"Sugar water…"

I swung my legs over the edge of the dock, and stared into the lake as small gummy fishes of all colors swam around.

_Ribbet, Ribbet_

I looked, and noticed a green gummy toad sitting on a licorice Lily-pad (A/N: Water-pad WHATEVER THEY'RE CALLED!) it ribbet again, and I stared at it as it stared back at me. "Why? Why couldn't _I_ be programmed differently?" I asked, apparently, the toad. It ribbet in response, and I propped up my elbows on my knees, and rested my chin in my hands. "Recolor. Just above a glitch. But, there aren't really any other glitches astray, so I guess, recolors are really…low." I admitted. The toad ribbet long and low, as if it was trying to say I'm not as low and worthless as I think I am. I groaned. "Look! It's just, annoying me how everybody else has a different look, different style, and don't look anything alike! But recolors like me look _exactly_ like an original character! If there was a way I could reprogram myself, I'm pretty sure I would…I mean, I'm not going Turbo! Definitely not. I'm just saying," I sighed," it sure must be nice being different…"

I sighed sadly, and stared back at the water. I stared into the water, and it reflected girl.

She had a purple attire.

She had dark purple eyes.

She had dark purple hair.

A dark purple hat.

Purple blazer, purple cherries on her white shirt, tan skin, purple candy wrapper skirt, purple stockings, purple leg warmers, purple shoes…

She was all purple.

I stared at my reflection, and my reflection stared back. I closed my eyes as I felt wetness tickle against my eyelashes.

_Plop! Plop! Plop!_

Tears fell straight down into the lake with each plop. It was a deadly silence, and the tears I cried came down silently. "Are you…crying?" A soft, yet sorry voice asked. I gasped, and immediately recognized the voice as Ria. I turned my head so she wouldn't notice, and sniffed. "I'm not crying…" I grumbled, stubbornly rubbing my eyes with my forearm. She slowly sat down with her legs hung over the chocolate dock, but I didn't notice. "It's okay to cry, y'know." She assured. I sniffed once again. "I said I'm not crying!" I snapped. She sighed. "Look, those words I said back there, please, just, don't take 'em seriously. They just slipped out of my mouth on accident, I'm sorry." She apologized. I crossed my arms, and still didn't turn to face her. When I didn't reply, she went on. "Like I said, it's okay to cry. I mean, everybody cries once in a while. If they don't, then I'm pretty sure they're heartless. Crying… isn't a sign of weakness. Probably of stress or sadness, but not weakness. And plus, when I noticed your gloomy aura, I could sense that it had something to do with the word _recolor_." She stated. "What's up with you and the word recolor?" She asked. I was silent for a while.

"C'mon. You can tell me!" She reassured. I was quiet for a minute or so, before I turned my head forward, not looking away, nor looking directly at her. "I…_hate_ being a recolor…" I muttered. "Why?" she asked. I sighed sadly, and turned to face her and look her in the eye. "Because," I replied," being a recolor makes you nothing but a copy. You're not special –Cause you're just another piece of recolored crap taking up space!" I complained. Ria's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "But you're not crap. You _must_ be a little different from the character you're a recolor of." She replied.

"Yeah, she's red while I'm purple. She hangs out with Taffyta and them, while I hang out with myself. A recolor doesn't get many friends…" I explained. We were both silent, until she wrapped her arm around my shoulders. I looked up at her confused, and she grinned widely at me. "Well, _this_ recolor does!" She chirped. She stood up and pulled me up with both her hands. "Mark this as day one with your new best friend! Because we're going to have a blast! Trust me; I'll help you see how special you are." She said. I smiled, and rolled my eyes. "Yeah, well good luck. I'm as worthless as my name!" I replied.

"Oh, trust me, dear. Names are _much_, much more than just a name." She said. I crossed my arms and skeptically raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? What's so special about me and my name, huh?" I challenged. "Your name tells about your personality. And it all begins with C…" She said.

"C, is for caring, your finest trait. I is for inspire, others seek your guidance. T is for teacher, you truly are. R is for rapport, friends seek you. U is for unite, you bring people together. S is for sensational; you know how to make a blast! E is for elegant, born within you. L is for little, the little things you do. L is for lucky, who is more?" She joked. "A is for advantage, for you are blessed with many. And trust me, Citru; I wouldn't want ya any different. Unless I'm giving you a makeover. Then you'll _have_ to change." She said dramatically. I rolled my eyes, and we started laughing and giggling.

"Come on. I wanna show you my new cart I found in my so called "garage". It's made of chocolate, and has purple icing…" She then started talking to me about her new cart, and then how we were going to go to a wishing well in a forest and then out of our game for a bit of exploring. I laughed, smiled, and daydreamed along the way, and got excited when she told me about having a big sleepover with all the female _Sugar Rush_ racers.

_So maybe… recolors aren't that low. I mean –Hey! If this girl thinks I'm that awesome, then come on. How bad could I be?_

~.~.~.

I drove back towards Gumball Alley and swerved behind the first gumball machine on my left. I kept speeding until I saw the same chocolate villages. I pulled up in front of them, and looked at the two golden archway signs in front of each chocolate-coated village. One of them said:** Welcome to Choc Broad! Get ready for Recess!** And the other one said: **Hola, visitante! Welcome to Cocoa Plains! We like to serve our chocolate greetings warm!**

I looked back and forth between the signs, debating on which one to enter. I looked to my left, where Cocoa plains was, and decided to go there. I stomped on the gas pedal and drove into the chocolate powered plains. I looked around and instead of the normal sugar-coated theme song that would fill the air, it was an entirely different song that I've _never_ heard before.

_**Papa l'americano…**_

_**Papa l'americano…**_

"What kind of world did I just drive into…?" I asked. There was a chocolate powder ground beneath me, chocolate stands lining up the sides of the road, and chocolate dum-dum NPCs. The weird thing was –EVERYBODY was wearing a sombrero. "What is this place?" I muttered. One Dum-Dum NPC in front of a candy-wrapper stand (for weaving; sewing; etc.) noticed me, and gasped. "Dios mio! Hola, visitante! (My gosh! Hello, visitor!)" She squealed (I could tell by the voice). "Uh…" I didn't know one word of what they were speaking.

"Date prisa, Paul! Pon un poco más de malvavisco-brochetas en la bandeja de plata! (Hurry up, Paul! Put some more marshmallow-kabobs on the silver platter!)" Another chocolate Dum-Dum with a black mustache yelled. One timid-looking Dum-Dum who was constantly trembling ran shakily over to thin chocolate sticks, and started sticking marshmallows on them and putting them on top of flaming fire-balls (yes, they were on fire).

I looked back up ahead, and noticed the large chocolate-powder castle upcoming in front of me. I stamped the gas pedal and sped towards the castle. I skidded to a stop where there were Oreo guards.

"Oreo…Oreo…" They sang with a Spanish accent. I hopped out of my cart and walked towards the guards, and they immediately stood in 4 straight lines.

"¡Alto! (Halt!)" The one in front of me yelled. "Por favor, indique su nombre y su negocio! (Please state your name and business!)" The Oreo guard yelled.

"…_What_?" I asked, utterly confused.

_Obliviously, they're speaking Spanish…_

I then began to think about the features of this new village. The sign had _unusual_ English that was really just Spanish. Everybody here wears a sombrero, the chocolate dust roads, chocolate stands, chocolate _people_, Spanish accents, Spanish language!

_This obliviously __**has**__ to be a type of Mexican village…_

The Oreo guard next to him leaned in and whispered in the other one's ears, and the one who spoke to me suddenly had a look of realization. "Oh!" He said with his Spanish accent. He cleared his throat. "Sorry, stranger, for the mishap. Halt! Please state your name and business!" He repeated, but in English so I could understand him this time.

"My name's Rancis Fluggerbutter and my _business_ is that I'm just here to welcome the new racer. This place along with the other one next to us hadn't been here. At all; and I would know, since I've been knocked off the track by a giant gumball before…" I explained. The guard glanced amongst the others, before they stepped aside and two Oreo guards stood near the large dark chocolate doors. "You may proceed, Fluggerbutter." They said with a Spanish accent as they opened the doors for me. I smirked with satisfactory, and walked into a large front room. All the walls were indeed made of chocolate-powder. A guard stepped in and cleared his throat.

"Please, follow me, Fluggerbutter." The guard said. I obeyed as he led me down a wide hallway with a red fruit roll-up carpet going down it and stopping at another set of dark chocolate doors. The guard and I stopped in front of the door, and the guard turned to me. "Stay right here." He commanded as he turned back around and walked into the double doors. He came out not too long after. "The king would like to meet you. Step inside." He said. I stepped inside when he opened up the door for me, and I examined the chocolate-powder walls, and licorice candles lining up the middle of the circular room (it looks something like Vanellope's throne room). Ahead of me were two caramel thrones with red gummy cushions.

In the throne chair on the left was a racer –thankfully a boy –sitting with his legs crossed and hanging over the edge of the armrest. He had brown harry skin, low cut dark brown hair, chocolate eyes, wore a dark brown shirt, chocolate-powder pants, red licorice shoes with white shoe strings and a thick white gummy layer under them (A/N: I don't really know how to refer to that…). He also wore a black licorice jacket with a skinny red stripe around the upper chest, had a grey licorice zipper, and a golden piercing on his left eyebrow. He wasn't wearing a sombrero on his head, but there _was_ one on his back. He had his arms crossed behind his head and was sitting in a type of relaxed stance. I walked straight down the red fruit roll-up rug and stopped where it ended; in between him and the other throne.

"I'm Rancis Fluggerbutter, _Sugar Rush_ racer. You are?" I asked, getting straight to the point and raising an eyebrow. He had his eyes half closed, before he opened them wide and turned to grin at me. "Somebody seems grouchy, huh amigo?" He joked with a clear Spanish accent. I rolled my eyes. "I'm not grouchy, I –"

"Ah, ah, ah! Watch your tone señor! I may not wear some smancy fancy crown on my head, but I'm still considered royalty, since I _am_ living in a castle." He mocked. I gritted my teeth, already annoyed with this boy. I face-palmed. "Could ya at least tell me your name?" I asked, trying my best to keep my patience. He turned on his belly, and let his arms lay limp off of the edges of the chair. "Hola, my name is Sal Mike Espanol. I'm a new racer and so is my twin brother, Francis. Ironically, your names are so alike. Francis, Rancis, Francis, Rancis, Francis –"

"Okay I get it!" I cut him off. "So… you and your twin brother rule this place?" I asked, trying to start a conversation. "Sí." He replied. "And that language you're speaking, is Spanish, am I right?" I asked. He nodded. "Si." He answered. "So… where _is_ your brother?" I asked. He smiled at me, and jumped off of his throne. "In his sword class." He said. I raised an eyebrow. "Your brother has his own sword class?" I asked. "Yep." He respond. "Follow me." He said. I followed Sal as he led me out into one open hallway and into some double doors. "This; is where Francis teaches _his_ class. My archery class was over not too long ago." He explained. There were chocolate Dum-dum NPCs holding swords and copying a boys movements, who I'm guessing, was supposedly Francis. Francis abruptly looked over to where we were standing, and smiled.

"Okay, that's it for today, amigos!" He announced. "You're getting better and better." He cheered. He looked back over at us, and smiled. Before I could blink, he was standing right in front of us with a large grin. I examined him, and noticed that he looked exactly like his brother, Sal. He had the same skin tone, hair, eyes, and piercing. The only difference with his piercing was that it was on his right eyebrow. He wore a beige long sleeved shirt, black pants, and black church shoes. He actually wore his sombrero on his head, unlike his brother. "Hola, amigo. I'm Francis Cal Espanol." He introduced as he took off his sombrero and bowed. I smirked.

_I like him already…_

"And I'm Rancis Fluggerbutter." I replied. "Nice to meet you, Fluggerbutter." He said. I then noticed that their skin seemed kind of…_furry_. "Why does your skin look kind of, _furry_?" I asked. They were silent, and glanced at each other, before falling to the ground shaking with laughter.

"Él es muy gracioso, ¿verdad, hermano?" Francis choked out, him and Sal still laughing hysterically. "Yo sé bien!" Sal replied. Their laughter started to cool down a bit, and I glared at them annoyed when they wiped their tear-filled eyes and looked up at me. "Are you done?" I asked through gritted teeth. They snickered in a brotherly fashion. "Oh boy!" Francis sang. "I don't think we ever will be!" He joked. I rolled my eyes. "Answer the question!" I snapped. Their smiles turned upside down and a look of realization fell upon their faces. "Wait… you really can't tell?" Sal asked. "Tell what?" I asked.

_I hate being left out of the loop…_

They looked at each other with a grin. "Dude," Sal started," Have you _not_ noticed that our skin, is _fur_?" He asked. "And that we have animal ears on our heads?" Francis butted in. My eyes widened and I immediately looked at their heads (but under Francis's sombrero since he was still wearing it), and indeed were there dog-like ears. "Are you… half _dog_?" I asked in shock. They looked offended and I felt fearful for what I asked.

_Did I say something wrong?_

Sal started to growl and Francis grabbed the tip of Sal's sombrero that was currently on his back and pulled it over his head and past his eyes. "Hey!" Sal muffled from underneath the straw hat before pulling it back correctly on his head. They crossed their arms simultaneously. "First of all, _amigo_, we're not dogs." Francis stated icily. "You can't pet us, give us a bone, and expect us to be loyal to you forever." Sal explained as he glared. "Well –"I protested.

"Well you should be careful with your words; especially in another man's castle." Sal cut in. "The citizens are friendly; the guards… Sal's friendly; _I'm_ friendly; but that does not mean that we won't lock you up in our dungeon, amigo." Francis threatened. I gulped.

_No way can I get in another situation concerning a fungeon again…_

Then I realized what he said. "Wait… uh, don't you mean, _fungeon_?" I asked. They rolled their eyes. "Tell me, amigo, what's so fun about being chained up in a dark room with little food, little water, little sunlight, and nobody but yourself to talk to –besides the rats that do bite here, _hm_?" Francis asked. I was quiet, and Francis gave a curt nod. "Just as I thought." He stated. "First of all, chico guapo, we're werewolves. And we are loyal, but don't think just because we're kings and are considered dog-like, we won't bite. _Hard_. Pull a stupid stunt revolving around being a dog, or better yet even call one of us a dog," Sal paused and he and Francis lifted me up off my feet by my shirt and pulled me up close to their faces as I struggled. "Then we'll rip out your liver and use it as a head ban! (A/N: Lab Rats –HA! Gotta give Spike some credit! That was hilarious!)" They threatened. My throat tightened and they let go of my shirt as I dropped to the floor.

_I wonder if this was how Vanellope felt?_

"Anyways!" Francis said cheerfully; him and Sal returning to their normal persona. "Aren't you going to show us the other racers, Rancis?" He said, saying my name with a purr. I felt a shiver go up my spine. "Uh, could you _not_ do that?" I asked as I got up and dusted myself off. Francis shrugged. "Can't help it. When you have an accent, saying things like unordinary names, such as yours, may sound quit odd to normal Americans. But that's the way we are." Francis explained. "Oh." I turned towards the dark chocolate double doors and pushed them open. "Well, aren't you coming?" I asked. They looked at each other with excitement evident on their faces. Then, they howled loudly and fist bumped each other.

We walked –well –ran down the hallway and back into the throne room. I walked towards the door and heard engines behind me. I looked, and they had identical carts. Their cart's base was a chocolate Dum-dum with caramel engines and wheels that looked like their sombreros. "Rancis, step aside." Sal instructed with a competitive tone. I did as he instructed, and the twins revved their engines and gave each other a sideways glance as blue transparent shields suddenly came down from the front of their sombreros.

"Wha–"

They zoomed out the chocolate doors _breaking_ them and running over some of the Oreo guards. I snickered and hopped into my cart and raced so I was zooming right next to them. "LO SENTIMOS, OREO GUARDIA! LE DAREMOS UN DESCANSO 20 MINUTOS! MANTENER EL BUEN TRABAJO!" Francis yelled something back in Spanish and they followed me as I lead them towards Sweet Ride.

Once we got to the track, there were all the racers including a new racer I never met before. I pulled up along with the Spanish were-twins. "Cool! More male racers!" The Swizz said as he and the others –including the new girl –turned to look at Sal and Francis. We hopped out of our carts and walked up towards the other racers. "Who's she?" I asked, pointing at the new girl. "I am Honey Sweet Honeyglow. I'm Chinese-American, or the other way around, and I'm psychic. Wǒ gěi nǐ wǒ de wènhòu." She introduced in Chinese as she bowed. "What does that –" she cut me off. "Translation: I give you my greetings." She translated. She walked around me and smiled at the twins as she fanned herself with her fan. She cleared her throat. "Hola, newcomers. Or as we say in Chinese, Nǐ hǎo. My psychic abilities tell me you're the Spanish werewolf twins, Sal and Francis, am I correct?" She asked. They looked shocked.

"How'd you…" Francis trailed off. Sal shook his head in disbelief and grinned at her. "That is so _cool!_" he said. Honey smiled smugly and rolled her eyes. "Not as cool as being werewolves…" She praised. "Ràng wǒ tīngdào nǐ de háojiào. Translation: Let me hear your howl." She demanded. They gave her a slightly confused look. "You… want us the howl?" Francis asked. She crossed her arms. "Well? Are ya werewolves, or are you cats!? Howl!" She yelled. They looked at each other and shrugged, before letting out a sudden howl. She stared at them in shock, along with the rest of us, before she started to clap. "Wow. That, was just… wow." She said. Sal stretched and jumped over her shoulder and we all gasped at what happened. First, he was jumping over her shoulder, and then all of a sudden, a bright circular light started from his nose and levitated down his body until he was… a _wolf_. It was silent.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jubileena screamed an ear piercing screech. Sal, now a dark chocolate wolf with sleek fur, walked up to the screaming Jubileena, and then over-lapped his arms and lie down on the ground (just like a dog). She stopped her loud screaming, and noticed Sal's dog-like position. She looked at Sal, and Sal stared back. He stood and nudged her in a friendly type of way. She looked kind of weary of him, but slowly started to lower herself onto her knees. All of a sudden, Sal sneezed, and Jubileena giggled. "Y'know, you're not as scary as you seem!" She cheered happily. She started to rub his head, and I rolled my eyes.

"Girls…" I muttered. "I know…" Swizzle agreed. When her hand was halfway to returning to her side or so, Sal licked the top of her hand. "Aww! Sal gave you a dog kiss!" Honey cooed. Soon, all the Sugar Rush girls – even Vanellope –started to crowd around Sal and coo. There was a bright flash, and the girls gasped and stepped back to reveal Sal now back in his rightful human body. "Thank you, señoras encantadoras." He spoke as he took off his sombrero and bowed to the girls. Taffyta crossed her arms and looked at him with a look between bashfulness and flattery. "Is that a compliment?" She asked. He turned to her with a grin. "Exactly, rosa rosa." He said, adding the normal Spanish purrs to the r's. "Weird…" Taffyta added, blowing a bang out of her face with slightly pink cheeks. Francis, Swizzle, and I rolled our eyes at the sight.

Sal turned to look amongst the crowd of Sugar Rush girls until his eyes locked with Crumbelina Di'Carmillo. She smiled at him. "You're a Sugar Rush racer who's a Mexican werewolf twin who can transform into a wolf, or a human boy –that must be lucky programming you got there." Crumbelina complimented with rosy cheeks. In return, Sal grinned. "Sí, bueno, no es todos los días usted se convierte en la suerte de correr en una hermosa rosa, poco común y llegar a ver en sus ojos color chocolate hipnotizantes ..." Sal replied in Spanish. The Swizz and I looked at Francis confused as he started snickering and fell to the ground shaking while holding his hand over his mouth. We could hear his muffled laughing and we looked at each other confusedly, before shrugging it off. "Well… aren't you going to tell me what it means?" Crumbelina asked. "It's not important…" Sal assured. All of a sudden, I realized something.

"Wait a minute…" I said, gaining everybody's attention with the exception of Francis, who was _still_ laughing. "Where's Adorabeezle, Citrusella, and Gloyd?" I asked. All of a sudden, there were the sound of engines drawing near, and we turned around only to see Adorabeezle, Citrusella, and 6 new racers. What caught my eye the most was a girl was a _light green_. We all gasped when we saw the green female racer, and she gasped in response, and suddenly disappeared. A blueberry candy themed girl rolled her eyes.

"Would ya calm down already?" She asked. When she spoke, she kinda had a face pace to it.

_She must be a fast-talker…_

She had shiny blue hair in a puff ball on the top of her head tied up by a black licorice rubber-band, brown skin, sky blue eyes, and black thin-rimmed, rectangular glasses. She wore a designer looking outfit fit for super models and black licorice Mary J's (A/N: Basically, her outfit looks like what Selena's wearing on Just Dance 4, but the top part is black and blue with a large black line going through the middle, and her skirt part is made of white feathers that's kind of like cotton candy, but in the shape of feathers). Her cart was very sleek and was made of brittle with blueberry wheels, a black licorice seat, a peppermint wheel, and Kit-Kats lining up the bottom rim of her cart.

"Well, come on guys, what's a new fish out of the gutter?" A girl with blonde pig-tails said as she hoped out of her cart along with Citrusella. Another girl jumped up into the air and spun around. Immediately a white cotton candy cloud appeared and a white chocolate staff with a vanilla scoop of ice cream as a powerful ball on the top of her staff. She had a white cotton candy halo on her head (A/N: No, not floating above her head like the angels –She's not dead! Or, born an angel or whatever. She resembles one, and wears it on her head. Kinda like a head-band), two cotton candy balls keeping her hair out of her face, blonde hair that had an inward bob at the end and a few brown stripes (A/N: She's actually a brunette. In her code, once she's older, she'll have brown hair. But, since she can't grow, the programmers made parts of her hair brown, or blonde), a dark blue dress that was short in the front, and then longer in the back that it hung of the edge of her small cotton candy cloud. She had fair skin, chocolate eyes, white cotton candy arm-warmers, light blue stockings with black skinny stripes, and white chocolate flats. She also wore a grey belt with a sugar cookie star on the side.

She curtsied. "Hello, _Sugar Rush_ racers! I, am Princess Cottonlicious Candy! And this is the part where you all –"She was cut off by the girl in an angel cake cart next to Adorabeezle. "Say we don't care?" She asked with a smart tone. All of a sudden, a green licorice cart that originally belonged to its green female driver appeared, and then a timid green girl hiding behind the brown haired girl. The brown haired girl shrieked and held her chest as she started inhaling and exhaling. "Oh my _spook!_" She cried, "I did _not_ see ya coming!" She said. Her voice kind of sounded like Vanellope's voice when she's excited, being an annoyance, or being sarcastic (A/N: I'd say… when she says, "This is so exciting!" That's kind of how Jennise's voice sounds like, but more like smurfette when _she's_ excited from the smurfs in the human world and stuff). A girl with a peach on her head rolled her eyes.

She had wheat colored hair that stopped at her shoulders with a section of it in a side pony-tail. She hopped out onto her dark chocolate seed based cart and onto the hood, and sat down on it with her legs crossed. She wore a light pink tube top with a black and light pink tutu, diamond patterned stockings, and black licorice flats. She also wore tira colored bracelets on both arms, and red thin rimmed glasses, very light blue eyes, and had freckles. "Come on, I'm pretty sure everyone here gets a little shy when it comes to meeting people, but even we're not trying to hide from everybody!" The girl said. "She's right. I mean, I'm a ruler of the cotton candy people above us, and I'm kinda shy right now…" Princess Cottonlicious said. "But I'm not hiding either –So crack open your shell, Forest, and man up!" She snapped. The girl disappeared again, and then a floating head appeared in mid-air, making us gasp.

The head had green hair in a large bun held up by a black licorice rubber-band and hair hanging down that would've stopped probably just above a person's knees. The obliviously female head had two bangs with an outward bob and light green skin, green eyes, and green eyebrows. The rest of her body then appeared, and she smiled nervously. She wore a green sleeveless turtle-neck shirt with a tree on it, a grey belt, brown shorts, and brown boots. It was a short silence before she spoke.

"Uh, Hiya doll…" She acknowledged, wiggling her fingers for a wave. We all looked at her, dumb-founded by her accent. She seemed to notice this, and immediately waved it off. "Oh, ignore my accent, I'm supposedly from New Jersey, doll. By the way, my name's Forest Delilah Green." She introduced. "And… it seems as if you're all completely surprised that… I'm green…" She stated. "Well, there's a _perfect_ exclamation for this. Ya see, the programmers noticed one of the racers glitching, and thought, 'Hey! Why not make the new and improved _Sugar Rush_ racers, an outcast!' Mostly because that racer was the only one with a special ability. But not anymore! Once all the new racers come and we all get to meet and greet 'em, you'll realize that being an outcast is a pretty lucky trait to get. Like…"

"I'm green, and I can turn invisible! Well –I really _can't_ turn invisible, though…" She trailed off. "Wow. And I thought Taffyta was green!" Vanellope joked as she glitched her way in front of Forest. Forest gasped. "You're the one with the glitching powers! Sweet!" She cried. "Yeah, but I'm pretty sure your power is to turn invisible, along with your cart." Vanellope stated, pointing a finger at her. The girl shifted her weight onto her leg, crossed her arms and shook her head. "Not true, doll. I'm green, because I'm a zodiac racer. I'm not normal. I can feel it in my code: I'm based off of a Chameleon!" She chimed with excitement. "A chameleon?" Candlehead asked in confusion. "Yep! I don't turn invisible like you may _think_, but I blend in –Like a Chameleon!" She explained.

"Yeah, yeah. Shouldn't we really introduce ourselves? As an: All the new characters here who haven't been introduced to everybody, including the new people, introduce themselves? You two, wolf guys, who are you?" The brown haired girl asked. Sal and Francis glanced at each other, before taking off their sombreros and bowing.

"I'm Sal Mike Espanol," Sal introduced. "And this is my twin brother, Francis Cal Espanol. And we're the kings of Cocoa Plains."

Honey stepped forward, still fanning herself with her fan, before she closed it, and bowed. "I am Honey Sweet Honeyglow~. I'm Chinese-American, and I own my ice-cream parlor in Frosty Rally, where there is another track located behind my home. I give you my greetings." Honey introduced. The girl nodded, and looked at the fellow new females. She smiled as she looked back at us.

"Well, my name's Jennise Icinggold! If you ever come visit me back at my shop and home, Cake No Delay, going up the stairs to my room would be _petrifying_. So please, don't scream too loudly. Getting to the point, I'm a crazy fan of Halloween! Plus, I have these awesome powers where I can call out to the dead!" She said. The angel-based girl rolled her eyes as she now laid flat on her stomach with her chin in her hands. "Right… I think they would've caught the memo once they hear you saying 'Oh my spook!' or 'I'll be a Dead man if that ghost comes to try and get me!' all the time." She mocked. Jennise rolled her eyes in return.

"Anyways… aside from that, I'm Ria Dolly Mayhem!" The blonde female introduced. "I have a _deep_ passion for singing, and my code tells me that if I had to choose between not having my voice to sing forever or being able to participate in a race, I'd be stumped for a _long _time. Ignore my sarcasm, constant singing, and drama because that's just my programmed bio. The Drama-Queen with a Voice…" She said dramatically. "Yeesh. You _are_ dramatic…" Adorabeezle noted. "Yeah, well, you already knew that –You met me and the girls before they did." She stated, gesturing towards us. "Also, I own a shop in Lemon Head Docks, called Musical Mayhem, and when I'm racing, I _love_ to use one of _my_ special abilities…" She said slyly. Taffyta raised an eyebrow.

"And what is that power?" she asked, holding the strawberry lollipop she once had in her mouth. Ria giggled. "Easy; ya see this?" She asked, pointing up at a purple quarter note on her black beret. "Uh… yeah, so?" Vanellope asked. She grabbed it, and took it out of her hair with ease and looked amongst the crowd.

"Who here wants a try?" She asked. Everybody murmured and looked around, until Taffyta stepped forward. "I'll go." She said. Ria blinked, and then smirked. "You're in for you worst _musical mayhem_…" She muttered with a dark tone as she tossed the purple quarter note in front of Taffyta.

All of a sudden, the entire scene around us changed from a happy, jolly world of sweets into a dark, scary world filled with mutant monsters and dim lights. The place we were in had an eerie type of atmosphere.

~.~

_The room we were in was dark and dim, and we were all in an elevator. Boring elevator music was playing, and we looked at each other with confused expressions. "Um… where…" Minty paused, and gulped down a large lump that was in her throat. "Are we?" She choked out in fear. "This darkness is freaking me out…" Crumbelina whimpered. "Ralph…" Vanellope cowered. We were all huddled close together, a few of us cringing whenever we heard a creak from the rusty gears working the elevator. "__**This**__ is Ria's power? So not cool…" Snowanna claimed. "So… not colorful… So –"_

_CRAHSH! SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECCCCCCCCC CCCHHHHHH!_

_We could hear a loud screeching, and we all looked up to see a white figure with large claws sliding down the open space for the elevator. As the figure got closer and closer, it jumped and landed on the rusty bars of the elevator and we could see an inhuman face that __**really**__ wasn't an 'Don't worry, it's okay, I'm here to save you!' type of face. This… thing, had pale white skin, no lips or human skin of any sort, and it had no hair, hands, toes, or eyeballs. Where its hands were supposed to be was instead replaced by silver claws, sharp enough to make a person draw pints of blood by a single scratch. It had silver metal armor to protect its chest and lower body and it had nothing but empty eye sockets. It manhandled the rusty bars, easily breaking it off, and used an immigrant screech as it lunged at us and reached out to slice Taffyta while we all screamed at the top of our lungs!_

_~.~_

"SHUDDAP!"

I immediately saw the same sugar filled world I was programmed into, and I noticed all the new girls along with Citrusella, and Adorabeezle shaking their heads at us. I looked, and every other racer who saw what I did was shaken up, and Taffyta was paralyzed with a traumatized look stuck on her face. "What… _WAS THAT!?_" Vanellope yelled, her face pale from fear and bug-eyed. Minty shook her head and she and the other racers besides Taffyta woke from their trance.

"Yeah! I thought we were going to die!" Jubileena agreed, crossing her arms with an angry expression. Ria looked taken-aback and hurt, but then she suddenly stained her nice friendly type of expression with furrowed eyebrows and a deep frown. "Well don't get mad at me! We are who we are –I am who I am! I'm not like some cherry covered kiss-up!" She retorted. Jubileena gasped, and then her face turned completely red. The blue haired girl's eyes widened and she immediately cut in before anymore could be said.

"Uh –What Lemon Lover here means, is that she's different, is all. You're perfect just how you are, and so is she, and that's –that's just how it's going to be…" She explained, pushing up her glasses. Ria and Jubileena had a silent glare tournament, and when Ria opened her mouth to speak, the blue haired girl immediately cut her off. "Ria, don't start with me!" She threatened. She inhaled, and exhaled, before flashing a dazzling smile at us, making us forget about the situation that happened just a few minutes or so ago.

"Hi, I'm Pixel Palette. I'm a pet store owner. I sell all kinds of animals! From existing species, to ones who were extinct a _long_ time ago. Now don't underestimate me either, because my motto is The Crazy Beauty with a Brain." She said with a slight wave. "And I'm Peaches Royal. Don't be fooled by my last name, though. No, I'm not a princess. Also, believe it when this girl says she's crazy, because she is! She has a pet dragon named Baby Boo!" Peaches cried. The girls giggled at this, and Ria seemed to get over her grumpy state with Jubileena.

"Yeah! Oh! And by the way, if you think we're the only other new characters here, then you're _so_ wrong. There were approximately 8 new chickadees ya met, but there's really about… 25 new characters –"

"Whoa, wait! _That_ many? Wouldn't we need more consoles for that?" Nougetsia asked as Taffyta finally broke out of her paralyzed state. Ria smiled, and nodded her head. "There _are_ more consoles. There are 4 new _Sugar Rush_ consoles. Two of them belong under _Sugar Rush: Tween Twinkies!_ And the other two belong to _Sugar Rush: Kiddy Style!_ Anyways, it was nice meeting you all, but I think we should do a practice race. Y'know, see if we'll end up finding new tracks or faces." Ria said with excitement. We all agreed on that and after we finished the introductions, we immediately tossed our coins onto the platform and lined up our carts as the coins fell down the giant cup.

We revved our engines, and sped off once the announcer said go.

~.~.~. Ria. ~.~.~

As we drove through Gumball Alley, I swerved the steering wheel of my cart left and right swiftly, but nervously. I almost got hit by a giant gumball _twice_.

_Get a hold of yourself Ria… You may not exactly be an ace on Gumball Alley, but there are a lot of tracks you can still try to win at. Besides… all you need to do is keep on racing these tracks and you'll get better and better…_

Once we left Gumball Alley, I sighed in relief, and noticed that we were now heading towards Birthday Cake Mountain. We came across some sugar cubes, and I accidently missed them. "Dang it!" I snapped as I stomped my left foot while my right held onto the gas pedal. "Sweet Seeker!" the announcer announced. All of a sudden, I was blasted by a sweet seeker, and I let out a shriek of surprise. Once my cart landed on the ground again, I shook my head, and looked ahead of me when I noticed Rancis pass ahead of me and give me a smug look over his shoulder. I furrowed my eyebrows in determination and gripped my lemon slice caramel covered steering wheel. (A/N: You know what would be an awesome song for this part if this was an actual movie? Bad Reputation by Joan Jett. Just saying.)

"Tu veux jouer sale? Bon, then. Let jeu d 'sale…" I muttered fiercely as I stomped onto my gas pedal. I wasn't too far behind him now, and we were riding up Birthday Cake Mountain. There was speed arrows, and all of the racers, including me, sped up.

_Think fast; think, think, think!_

I kept on speeding up towards the speed arrows as I thought of a way to get back at Rancis. Yeah, using Sweet Seekers and stuff like that _is_ the point of the whole sugar cubes and stuff, but I don't like getting blasted or targeted by this stuff!

_Distraction!_

I grinned evilly as I thought of what type of distraction I'd use on the lad. Just as I sped over the speed arrows along with the other racers, we flew into the air, and I flew farther ahead of Rancis' cart. As if in slow motion, I turned around and blew him a kiss, and winked flirtatiously at him before throwing my quarter note clip at him as it depixelated and entered him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed as his Recces cart crashed onto the chocolate Kit-Kat ramp. Unfortunately, as soon as his wheel hit the ramp, he turned his steering wheel and immediately fell over the edge along with his cart, and started tumbling off towards the pink Laffy Taffy river. I gasped with mockery.

"Oh no, poor baby!" I cried in mock baby talk. I cackled as I stomped on the gas pedal and sped up on ahead as we entered Frosty Rally. We noticed a cookie dough ice cream track with stands for each racer, including grouchy lemon heads that are supposedly _my_ fans, on the sidelines. In front of us was a green barrier, and there were arrows pointing right where the new short track way was and we all did a U-turn and onto the track. I looked up ahead confusedly, for as this narrow, but short track we were on lead straight into what I immediately recognized as Honey's house and ice cream parlor. There was a cookie dough track that went around it and me and the other racers rode the track that went around the house of hers, and we swerved left, only to end up on the track to the left of the house.

We rode the track, and into an ice cave. It was pretty slippery, and my wheels would occasionally slip dangerously close to the edge of the ice track. When we drove out of the cave and back onto the cookie dough track, I sighed in relief. Big mistake.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as my cart was suddenly racing down the cookie dough track that went _straight down_. I could hear all the others racers screaming and all of a sudden the track curved up and we went flying once again, onto another track. This track was made of gingerbread, but there were –

"What's NPCs doing on the track!?" I heard Taffyta shout behind me. I was in second (luckily), and Vanellope was ahead of me while Taffyta was behind me, but close. "I don't know!" I shouted back. "Me neither! But I guess they'll have to figure out that there's a race going on by themselves!" Vanellope interfered, and then revving her engine and speeding.

"HEY! GET OUT OF THE WAY! MOVE!" She yelled at the pink and green powder balls that were walking casually onto the track. They noticed us barreling towards them, and they screamed at the top of their lungs. "AHHHHHHH! PRINCESS!" the girls screeched. "IT'S PRESIDENT! AHHHHH!" Vanellope yelled in reply to their scream of terror when all of a sudden, all of the racers and I were engulfed by blue liquid and we all noticed a girl glaring up at us with a hand on her hip and her other hand up as a signal to stop. I couldn't breathe, along with the other racers, and the girl seemed to notice this, and immediately dropped down her hand, and the blue water followed in suit as if she was in control of it.

We could then hear the distant music playing and seemingly growing louder.

_**Baby where you got your body from?**_

_**Tell where you get your body from.**_

_**Baby where you get your body from?**_

_**Tell me where you got your body from.**_

_**I got it from my momma**_

_**I got it from my momma**_

_**I got it from my momma**_

We all started to take in our surroundings. The whole scenario around her seemed to be supposedly, a beach. The so called ''sand'' was actually light pink Kool-Aid dust, the water was blue Kool-Aid, there was licorice palm trees with large green gummy leaves, and there were orange hard candy lounge chairs. Somebody cleared their throat, and we looked only to see the same girl again. She wore an orange hard candy cap with dents in it as if poorly crafted, had fair skin with orange eyes similar to Jennise's, wore an orange heart shaped locket, an orange tube top, and matching bottoms that looked like a cloth tied up at her waist and held by an orange hard candy clip. She didn't wear any shoes, but had an orange gummy ankle bracelet with hearts. She also had an orange hard candy clip holding her hair out of her face on the left side of her face, and light orange hair. She moved her hand, and all of a sudden, water sprouted from the Kool-Aid ocean along with an orange hard candy surf board. She moved her hand some more, and the tube shaped liquid quickly flew towards her with the surf board and she jumped onto it.

She bent down and looked straight at us. "Um, okay… let's get some things clear…" She said, clasping her hands together and pointing them towards us then straight up in the air. "Uh, first of all, I'm Summer Shumstop, _Sugar Rush_ racer, and heart and soul, also, _princess_ of the Hawaiian Kool-Aid beach. Uh, second, I can see there's a race going on, but it came unaware to me and my subjects. So –"

"Wait, wait, back it up missy!" Vanellope interrupted. Summer sat on her surf board and swung her legs into the levitating water. "What's up dude?" She asked. "Well, I'll tell ya what's up, _dude_. Whadda ya mean _princess_? There's no way _you're_ a princess, because _I'm_ the ruler here! I rule all of _Sugar Rush_ Hawaiian lady so back off!" Vanellope snapped. "I have to say, it is a bit outrageous…" Snowanna said with a shrug. The girl squinted her eyes at us before replying. "You guys _do_ know that _Sugar Rush_ is being updated into sections, right, dudes? I mean, obliviously, you guys didn't notice the golden archway over by that gingerbread ramp, but whenever you see that, then you're entering a new land of _Sugar Rush_. And if you're a princess, dude, then forget about ruling the new piece of land you're standing on, cause most of the time, it's already being ruled by somebody else, man!" She retorted.

"So… this part of _Sugar Rush_ I don't own?" Vanellope asked with a raised eyebrow. "A-Rah!" The girl said, crossing her eyes. "Why do you think I have that racing board over there," She pointed at an orange hard candy board that you'd usually see back at Sweet Ride. "And that ocean?" She asked. We all gave her a confused look. "You throw your coins in the _water_?" Pixel asked as if that was the dumbest thing she ever heard. "Sounds stupid, but watch!" Summer said. She stood up, and reached under her hat, and pulled her hand out, revealing a golden coin. She threw it out into the sea, and once it was mid-way in the air, a small whirl pool appeared and sucked it in. all of a sudden, the orange hard candy board showed Sweet Ride and Summer's name appeared right under Citrusella's.

She turned back to us with a smug smirk. "And now, I'm in the race, dudes!" She stomped on her surf board, and suddenly, it turned into an orange hard candy cart, unsurprisingly. The racers and I had to tip our carts over (since some of them fell over when the blue water released us and our carts) and then we hopped in and resumed the race. We drove down the gingerbread track, and suddenly, this track became like a roller coaster as we rode up the track and then through the sugar cubes once the track became straight again. "Power Up!" The announcer announced as a giant ice cream cone appeared out of Summer's cart. She launched it, and it landed straight on Vanellope, blocking her view and making her swerve off the track and fall off the edge. I looked over the edge out of the corner of my eye when I realized that we were riding over Sweet Ride. All of a sudden, there were speed arrows again, and all of us racers zoomed onto to it, and got a fast boost all the way up in the air and then straight down into the giant chocolate covered waffle-cone Mountain. We went down about 5 meters before we ended up going straight again.

Once we drove out of the mountain, the track was now made of green licorice. As we zoomed on the track at full speed, I was still able to make out a bunch of licorice trees and gummy leaves, ponds of sugar water, and gummy foxes and such. We kept driving until we made a sharp left turn and then straight onto a circle. We all skidded to a stop over the circle. "Is this a dead-end?" Jubileena asked confusedly. I shrugged. "I really don't know." I replied. We then heard Forest gasp and we all turned to her. "Hey Buddy!" She cried happily, standing up in her cart and waving. We all looked towards where she was looking, and saw a dirty blonde boy sleeping on a branch. We could hear the music in the background playing.

_**Can I come? **_

_**I am sitting alone**_

_**NO! **_

_**Friends are never alone (That's right!)**_

_**Maybe…**_

_**Some pretty girls are in your world**_

_**Excuse me**_

_**I could also be your girl!**_

The boy stretched and yawned as he rubbed his eyes. He sat up straighter and you could see his childish, but cute features and blue orbs. He had dirty blonde messy hair, what looked to be monkey ears, fair skin, blue eyes, wore a pink shirt with a green stripe going down the left side of his shirt, and one going across the middle of his shirt. He wore white jeans, and one pink shoe with green laces and the other foot had a white shoe with green laces. The most eye catching thing to this adorable boy was that he had a brown tail to match his animal ears. He looked at all of us and it seemed as if his eyes widened. "Wow… what happened to the boys?" He asked. Swizzle glared, and raised his hand. "I'm a guy." He stated, annoyance evident in his tone. I tried to keep myself from laughing. "Really?" The boy asked with confusion clear on his face. I couldn't help but laugh silently as my body kept jerking.

"AHEM!" Taffyta cleared her throat, gaining everyone's attention.

_Something seems different about that girl…_ I thought.

I peered closely at Taffyta, and I wanted to burst out laughing, but I resorted to silently laughing and having my body shake –and that's what I did. "Taffyta, your face is red." Adorabeezle noted smugly. "No, it's not!" Taffyta hissed bitterly. "And did we go down the wrong track or something? Cause nothing's happening!" She cried. I finally let out my snickers and laughs out loud before turning back in my cart to look at Taffyta. "If I was what Jennise would say, um, a _dead man_, then I'd probably be wrong when I say that you may have a –"All of a sudden, we were depixelated, and then reappeared at an entirely different track. It was made of red licorice, and it was very bumpy from what I could tell.

Just as we were about to start driving again, magic started to form around our wheels. Once it disappeared red hot fireballs were in our wheels. We all gave each other confused looks, before we shrugged it off, and started driving again. We kept going up, then down, and then up, and repeat –surprisingly without falling off the track like any other racer would, that is, driving on a track like this. Finally, we ended up back in Sweet Ride, where there was sugar cubes ahead of us, and then the finish line. I sighed once again in relief. "I know I'm a racer who's programmed to love racing, but that was the longest race I've ever had!" I admitted. I drove through a sugar cube, and luckily for me, I got a Sweet Seeker. "Sweet Seekers!" The announcer announced. I launched it, and it landed right on who I wanted it to; Summer. She shrieked as her cart flipped over, and I became first.

"First place!" I shrieked in joy. I crossed the finish line with Taffyta, Jubileena, Candlehead, and the others following in suit. "Congratulations! The winner is…" I floated in the air and swung my leg as I started spinning and then brought my knees up, while I hugged my trophy and blew a kiss. "You're a musical natural!" I winked and held out a fist as if someone was going to fist-bump me, and then landed on the ground next to my cart.

"You're a musical natural!" I heard my voice from the screen as I did my winning dance over and over on the big screen and my lemon fans cheered loudly. "Aw… now isn't that cute!?" The announcer cooed. Once everybody came back, we all stood there and started to talk. That is, except for Jennise, who drove off to her shop/home saying that she wanted to get to her shop and experiment on different types of cakes.

"So really, where is this Gloyd dude? I'd like to meet him…" Summer said after everybody who fell off or something regenerated here at the track and we filled her in on Gloyd. "I don't know. Nobody's seen him since the last race. Y'know, before you guys came." Taffyta said. We could hear engines coming our way, and we turned to see a boy with a pumpkin on his head, which I'm guessing is Gloyd, and 3 other boys with him.

"Gloyd!" Rancis hissed. He stomped up to Gloyd angrily and jabbed a finger at his chest. "Where have you been!? You haven't even got the chance to meet the new racers!" Rancis lectured. "_Whoa… I didn't know you were gay, man!_" Said a voice from somewhere. The racers and I looked around with the exception of Honey, the red guy, Gloyd, the blue guy, and the other guy with the afro. Honey cleared her throat, and walked up to a boy with our full attention. Gloyd blushed and immediately backed up. "I am _not_ gay!" Gloyd defended.

The blue boy had fair skin, turquoise eyes, wore a turquoise shirt and shorts, turquoise shoes, a black collar with spikes around his neck, and turquoise hair that was slicked forward that its tip drooped a bit in front of his face (A/N: Like Timmy Turner!). Honey walked up to him, and opened up her fan, and bowed. "I am Honey Sweet Honeyglow~. I am Chinese-American, and I own an ice cream parlor in Frosty Rally." She then stood and smiled when the she saw the proud smile on the boy's face. "What are you smilin' about?" She giggled. I saw Swizzle scoff and roll his eyes, and I looked at Peaches, Citrusella, Cottonlicious, and Pixel, before we covered our mouths and struggled holding in our laughs and giggles. "_Well… I, uh, don't know…_" The mysterious voice said again as the blue boy shrugged. "_I'm goofy, that's why!_"

Honey giggled, and I noticed Swizzle clench his jaw. I snickered.

_He is so dense…_

"Wǒ fēicháng bàoqiàn, nǐ jiùshì nǐ... Translation: I'm terribly sorry you're mute…" She translated. "Mute?" Candlehead asked. Honey stepped aside as the boy smiled at Candlehead. "_Yeah. When you're mute, like me, you can't move your mouth and speak normally. Cruel programmers these days, but at least they gave me a voice and all and other abilities to talk with. I mean –I can communicate through dancing, movement, my eyes, but I mostly use my aura._" The boy explained. "An aura, huh?" Candlehead asked as she walked up to the boy. "_Yep! I like auras, because… an aura is like, a type of air around you… sometimes, when you're sitting or standing next to or near somebody, you'll feel fine before, but then you start to feel claustrophobic or uncomfortable. An aura most-likely tells about a person and there mood or attitude._" He explained forward. A second or two went by before Candlehead's face lit up with understanding.

"Oh! I get it! You can't talk! That's why I kept hearing the out of place voice! Makes a lot sense…" Candlehead said, folding her arms behind her back and rocking on her heels. "Aw… Candlehead's got a crush!" Pixel cooed to me jokingly. "Well, aren't you guys gonna introduce yourselves!?" Taffyta asked. The boys looked towards her and Gloyd put on a face of mock confusion. "But Taffyta, you already know me… I was the one who sent you drifting down the river in your bed last–" "AHA!" Taffyta yelled, pointing a finger at Gloyd. "So it was you, not Vanellope!" She hollered, making Gloyd smile nervously. The aura-speaking kid snickered. "_Vanellope, or Vanello__**pee-pee**__!?_" He joked before he started laughing.Gloyd rolled his eyes.

"_I'm Benison James Blue, the mute racer… Please, call me Ben, though._" He introduced as he folded his arms. The afro boy cleared his throat. He had a black afro with a Recess on his head and suborns, had brown skin and chocolate eyes, wore a plain brown shirt with 'Recces' spelled out on it in orange, chocolate shorts, and chocolate combat boots. He also wore a chocolate watch on his right wrist with 'U.N' carved in it. "Um, bene il mio nome è Allstar Peanutbutter bomba, compagni saluti. Ma si può chiamarmi con il mio nickname, Ultra Nerd." He spoke.

All the racers looked at him funny except for Honey, Gloyd, the red guy, Ben, Pixel, Peaches, and I. "What?" Snowanna asked confused. "Oh! Right, um, I said, my name's Allstar Peanutbutter Bomb, greetings comrades. You may call me by my nickname, Ultra Nerd." He translated with the same accent as Mario and Luigi. "Wait, you're _Italian_?" Adorabeezle asked. "That's correct." He replied with his Italian accent. "Wow, I might as well use my British accent! No use in hiding it now." Adorabeezle shrugged. All the old racers were shocked. "Wait, Adorabeezle, you're… _British_?" Crumbelina asked. Adorabeezle nodded.

"Yeah. I mean, if she can be Chinese-American, he's mute," She said as she pointed at Ben. "Green girl over there has a New Jersey accent, the new Recess cup boy has an Italian accent, _you're_ French, and the werewolf twins are Spanish, then come on –Why not just be myself and spill my accent?" Adorabeezle confessed, using her British accent for the first time. "Wow… what's up with everybody having an accent!?" Vanellope wondered. Pixel giggled. "Well, like Forest said, thanks to you, Vanellope, for being a glitch, you inspired the game creators who updated us, to make us even bigger outcasts –though, our code and bio are a _lot_ more specific and descriptive. That's why we are who we are now…" "Our codes are so specific, that it tells you _everything_. From our likes and dislikes, to why we're the way we are now, to how we like to eat and what we like to do after gameplay! Including our personality traits and our greatest fears." Pixel explained as she pushed up her glasses.

"What Pixel's trying to say is; we're all different, because," Peaches huffed, "Because, we're supposed to show gamers and other game characters that it doesn't matter what skin tone, eye color, brain level, or even what type of flavor you like! We've just gotta race, do our afterward jobs, as an manage our stores if we have one, and just walk around, being… an outcast. And when we do that, we're doing our job," Peaches pushed up her glasses." –and our job's pretty important. I mean, I'm pretty sure Vanellope if you haven't regained your rightful place as the ruler of _Sugar Rush_ and glitch, we wouldn't even be here right now!" Peaches cheered. Everybody nodded in agreement.

"Dude, you're not gonna introduce yourself?" Gloyd asked the red guy. The red boy had his arms crossed and slowly, as if in slow motion, turned his head to Gloyd slightly, before slightly nodding. He turned back towards the crowd, before he spoke. He had black dreads in a low pony-tail, wore a red puffy vest with a white-sleeved shirt underneath, red pants, red combat boots, odd red glowing earrings, brown skin, and black shades. "Sup," He bobbed his head at us, "Name's Roman Red, some call me Red Rome, most call me Mr. R.R." He stated, making sure he got straight to the point as he shoved his hands in his pockets. "Work at my gym in Red Hot Groove, and _don't_ look into my eyes." He warned. Jubileena rolled her eyes. "Oh! What's gonna happen? Cy-borgs are gonna attack us?" She gasped. "So what? Too scared to make a little eye contact!?" She mocked, crossing her arms.

He turned and tapped Gloyd's shoulder. Gloyd turned his head towards him, and when he noticed him taking of his black shades, he scrambled over behind Rancis and held him captive. "No way am I lettin' that happen again!" He cried. "What are you talking about?" Rancis asked him. "And what do you –" Rancis stopped in mid-sentence as he froze and red hot fireball candy starting to cover his body. Everybody gasped and Jubileena's eyes widened as she looked at the boys work. He started to chuckle deeply and looked back at us. We all screeched and hid our eyes. He started chuckling some more, but a bit more audibly, and we peeked at him. "Only when you see my eyes glow a deliberate red." He said with a grin as he placed his shades back on. We all sighed in relief, and Jubileena crossed her arms again and scoffed.

"So what? You're a freak too?" She asked. All of the new characters and I gasped and I put my hand over my heart. "Talk about offensive!" Jennise cried. We all turned towards her voice and we noticed her sitting on the front hood of her cart with one leg over the other while holding a white box. "Oh, hey Miss Deceased!" Peaches greeted along with a joke. She saluted towards her with a goofy grin. "And hey to you too Miss Barbie Doll!" She replied. She hopped off her cart and ran towards us crowd of racers excitably. "Hey guys, guess what!?" She asked excitedly, bouncing up and down. "You managed to make a dead squirrel and a decayed rat into a mini cake?" Vanellope joked. "Uh, no, but excuse me Vanellope –I just gotta know, um, when's your birthday? Cause I have a special order in mind…" Jennise said darkly, making Vanellope shiver visibly and then glitch.

"Anyways," She continued, "I made a brand new cake, and so I wanted you guys to try some! I mean, of course, I already had a piece, but I want all of your opinions…" All of a sudden, Jennise gasped and completely forgot the cake, for as she almost dropped it before snapping back to reality and catching it. She cleared her throat as she leaned in to whisper in my ear. "Um, Ria, who's _that_?" She asked, bobbing her head towards Gloyd as most racers had already started eating the free samples she had in the box. I grinned.

_DUH! How could I be so clueless? Of course! There's two Halloween fanatics, one's a girl whose bio is The Halloween-Obsessed Baker, and Gloyd's is The Prankster with a Sweet Tooth! Um… okay, so their bios have their likes and dislikes, but it's like they were __**made**__ for each other!_

"Jennise, I don't believe you've met Sugar Rush's number one prankster, Gloyd Orangeboar." I introduced. "Wow… he is _something_, isn't he?" She asked dreamily as she stared at him. I snapped my fingers in front of her face, and she jumped. "Uh… yes?" She asked, still half-dazed. "Might not wanna stare, or else, you'll end up drooling." I joked. She rolled her eyes at me with a silly grin, before replying, "Don't you wanna try a piece?"

I smiled, and grabbed a sample and examined its look. It had pink frosting with white swirls, a chocolate layer underneath the frosting, and the entire cake was a light pink. "Hm." I hummed with acceptance. I dug my fork into the soft cake and tasted it, and my eyes widened at the taste. "This is so good!" Snowanna said. "I know right!" Jubileena agreed. "This _is _delicious…" Rancis replied. "Never tasted anything like _this_ before… you've got skills." R.R. complimented. "You've got talent!" I added. "True that!" Minty exclaimed. "You've got a gift! You should come over and teach _me_ how to bake like this!" Gloyd praised. Jennise blushed and giggled a bit like fan-girl. "Thanks… uh, Gloyd, right?" She asked. He nodded. "And you are?" He asked, raising an expectant eyebrow. "I'm Jennise Icinggold. _Sugar Rush_ baker, racer, and Halloween fanatic!" She introduced. He grinned. "You like Halloween, too?" He asked. She gave a curt nod, and they fell into a long conversation about Halloween and pranks Gloyd did in the beforetime.

"Wow. Everybody's fallin' in love today!" Torvald exaggerated, outstretching her hands to emphasize. "Shì a, àiqíng shì yī jiàn hěn yìwài de shìqíng, nǐ yǒngyuǎn bù zhīdào héshí hé de, tā kěnéng fāshēng, dàn gèng zhòngyào de shì, tā kěyǐ fāshēng zài... Translation: Yes, well, love is a very unexpecting thing… you never know when or where it could happen, but more importantly, _who_ it could happen to…" Honey inspired. We all nodded and agreed with her words. "Like, Candlehead and Ben, Jennise and Gloyd, which makes a lot of sense if you think about it," I stated. "Now _that_ doesn't need much thinking –It's pretty oblivious what's in store for them." Adorabeezle stated. "I know, right? Plus, there's Crumbelina and wolverine over there," I joked about Sal. "Honey and Swizzle –"

"I do _not_ like Swizzle!" She retorted.

Vanellope snorted. "Right, because you love him!" She accused. Honey pulled out her fan and started fanning herself again. "Tease me as much as you want now Miss Schweetz, but your karma awaits you…" Honey said. Vanellope gave her a confused look. "What's that?" She asked. Honey peeked at through one eye, before closing it again and deciding against telling her.

_Guess I'll tell her…_

"Uh, karma, is kind of like, a word for the little term that gets thrown around these days…" I explained. Vanellope raised an eyebrow. "And that is?" She asked. Out of nowhere did Allstar appear step up to the base of explanations. "Um, well you see, before I begin explaining things, I just want to say that I was programmed to be the smartest _Sugar Rush_ racer –I have the answer to whatever you want to know!" He said. "Anyways, karma is a term citizens use to shorten the statement 'What goes around comes around', or, 'Whenever you do something bad or cause harm towards another, the next day or so something just as worse will happen to you.'" He explained. Vanellope seemed to be thinking it over before she nodded with a look to tell she understood. "So… what you're saying is that you've got a brain the size of a galaxy, and that basically when I teased Honey, the same thing's gonna happen to me?" Vanellope asked. He nodded. "Correct!" He replied. Vanellope then blew a raspberry, which turned out to be her laughing silently.

"Boy, do you guys crack me up!" She laughed, slapping her knee. We gave each other confused glances and shrugged. "You actually believe I'd fall for somebody!? No way!" She laughed as she wiped a tear from her eye. "That'll be the day!" She joked as she took another slice of cake from the white box in Jennise's hands. Just as she was about to take a bite out of the cake, a black and pink blur swooped down and hijacked a slice of cake from Jennise's free sample box and Vanellope's hand. "Hey!" Vanellope yelled. The mashed blur stopped and floated in air, and we could see who the blurs were. One of them, which I'm guessing was the pink blur, was the same adorable boy we saw in the forest. But the other one was a very new face.

This boy had black slick hair that was messy, just like the pink male racer, had fair skin with golden eyes, large black bat wings, wore a plain black shirt with a white skull, jeans, black high tops for boys, and a golden crown with rubies in them. I squinted at the boy, and could see sharp white teeth poking out over his bottom lip, and I felt a creepy shudder go up my spine. The pink male racer from earlier in the race at the forest was using one foot to stand on the boy's shoulder, before he jumped down and his tail swirled to shape itself like a spring before he started bouncing with his tail as he ate the cake he swiped.

The winged-boy flapped his wings slowly as he returned to the ground sitting crisscross. The white, pointy fangs seemingly digging into his bottom lip disappeared inside his mouth, and he bit into the cake also. "This isn't bad… not bad at all…" He commented. "It tastes amazing… You made this?" He asked Jennise. Jennise glanced over at us before replying. "Uh, yeah, I did… besides being a major freak when it comes to spooky things and Halloween, baking is my spooktacular ability!" Jennise cried. She then put her attention on the bat-winged boy. "And I'd be a dead man if I was wrong when I say that… you must be a Vampire!" She squealed excitedly. The boy put away his wings and nodded. Then, he noticed the Mexican Were-twins. "And I'd be a dead man if I was wrong when I say, you two must be… _werewolves_…" He said, emphasizing 'werewolves'. Francis and Sal gave each other an awkward glance before Francis replied, "Indeed we are… _amigo_…" He said, at least _trying_ to be a bit polite.

"What's up with them?" Taffyta asked, as the male racer in pink sat on the ground upside-down turned on his stomach and wagged his monkey tail as he looked up at Taffyta. "Well, gee, you'd think all of you know already." He said as everyone looked at him, with the exception of the twins and the vampire kid. "What do ya mean?" Vanellope asked with a raised eyebrow. "I mean, I'm not exactly expecting this from the guys though, but haven't you girls see _Twilight_ or something?" He asked, saying 'Twilight' with oblivious disgust. "Uh… no…" Crumbelina answered. "Oh… I have that movie… sadly." I said grumpily as I folded my arms. The boy snickered as Honey walked up to him and bowed while fanning herself. "You just love that fan, don't you?" I asked. "Not like its not freezing cold where you live…" I added dramatically, as she rolled her eyes at me playfully. "Wǒ de míngzì shì tiánmì mì de fēngmì zhuórè, rúguǒ nǐ hái méiyǒu zhùyì dào, wǒ de diàn de míngzì mìngmíng de. Wǒ gěi nǐ wǒ de wènhòu… Translation: My name is Honey Sweet Honeyglow, if you haven't noticed; my shop is named after me. I give you my greetings." She said respectively. The boy grinned at her before he replied, "Chinese-American, huh? Well, I'm Buddy Michigan, half boy, half monkey!" He said in a friendly way as he held out his hand for her to shake. She smiled politely as she shook his hand and stood back up.

"Well then, Buddy, welcome to _Sugar Rush_! Do you mind continuing your story, though? I hope I didn't make you change your mind or anything –" Honey ranted on worriedly before Buddy cut her off. "Ah, don't worry about. Anyways, there's some awkward tension between them because in case you haven't noticed, in every vampire-werewolf movie, the werewolf and vampire are _always_ enemies. So now… hopefully that won't affect them and they'll become friends anyways…" Buddy explained hopefully. We looked back to see Sal with his arm around the vampire boy's neck, putting him in a headlock, while Francis was stepping on both their backs and his hands gripped around Sal's arm, seemingly trying to pry Sal off of the newcomer. "Get, off, all, ready, I, said, game, o–" Francis fell to the ground with an 'Oof' when Sal released the vampire boy and they started laughing at Francis. "Woo!" Sal wiped his eye. "I don't think I've seen anything _that_ funny happen to you before, brother!" He said to Francis as said boy got up, and dusted himself off as he glared at his brother and grumbled. "I know…" The newcomer said. "And he's not even my brother!"

He and Sal fist-bumped each other, as Francis crossed his arms and glared at them. "_Shut up_!" He hissed as Sal and the newcomer raised their hands up in mock defense. The newcomer turned around and grinned at us as he fixed his crown back to its original spot sideways on his head, before shoving his hands into his pockets. "I'm Josh Leon Volcanic III, live in Volcanic Valley, and I'm the Vampire Prince." He introduced. After some more introductions, the racers got ready for another race while Jennise, Honey, Pixel (who owns _Beloved_; her pet store), Allstar (who apparently owns _Galaxy Knowledge_; where you can learn about almost _anything_ there is, also where he invents his little gidget gadgets), Mr. R.R (who wanted to go manage/work out in his gym), Josh (who owned a tailoring shop, surprisingly, that is), and I, trying to think of an opening song to perform, and luckily tricking Citrusella into coming along with me to sing in the premiere.

~.~.~.

After a long day of racing, all the racers of _Sugar Rush_, or _Sugar Rush: Speedway_, went to their homes after _Sugar Rush_ surprisingly switched to night and went to bed. All of the _Sugar Rush_ characters with a shop had a very successful day –they got the chance to race, make new friends and enemies, and had a lot of customers come over to their shop, resulting in them getting a _lot_ of gold coins and rare items they personally requested; like Jennise getting chocolate cake crumbs, and Pixel getting chocolate Easter eggs.

Once all the racers fell asleep, two other _Sugar Rush_ game consoles were just getting ready to race in the morning.

~.~.~.

Adorabeezle twisted and turned in her sponge cake bed, trying to find some type of comfort in the positions she would turn in. she grunted in annoyance, and kicked off the sheets. "It's no use," She cried as she covered her eyes with her hands, "I just can't sleep…" She then could hear music in the background growing steadily louder and louder.

_**Everybody was Kung Fu Fighting!**_

_**Those kicks were fast as lightning!**_

_**In fact, it was little bit frightening!**_

_**But they fought with expert timing!**_

_**They were funky china men, from funky china town!**_

…

_**SO!**_

_**This ain't the end**_

_**I saw you again…!**_

_**Today…**_

_**I had to turn my heart away…**_ (A/N: BTW, the songs that I suggested in order are R.I.P by… uh, okay, I really don't know… I kinda heard the song on the music channel that I listen to so I can go to sleep sometimes… so uh, yeah, you'll figure that out. Anyways, We Speak no Americano by… forgot again… Bad Reputation by Joan Jett, I got it from my Momma by Flo Rida, Best Friend by Toy Box, Kung Fu Fighting by Cee Lo Green/ Carl Douglas, and lastly, Barracuda by Fergie/Heart ^_^)

"That is _not_ the theme song…" The winter themed girl muttered as she got up and opened up her window. She peered out of her window into the dark sky, and then noticed a new part of _Sugar Rush_ with more violent tracks. Adorabeezle cringed at how dangerous some of the tracks looked, before she heard cackling and looked up above the new part of _Sugar Rush_, only to see fireworks. Then, the last firework shot up higher than the rest into the sky, and exploded with such large words that you could read it from all the way at the castle! Which is far from where this little girl was. Adorabeezle stared at the fireworks and read it aloud, for as it was also a new part of _Sugar Rush_ next to it, with the same exact firework fiesta. Adorabeezle squinted one eye at the bold colorful letters that exploded over the two cities.

"_Sugar Rush: Kiddy Style_," She read aloud, referring to the one on the left, "And _Sugar Rush: Tween Twinkies_, huh?"

"I have _got_ to go check it out…"

Well…. I hoped you liked it! Now, I wanna get some translations in, and so it may not be in exact order, but I'll try and get it in as much order as I can.

1) So this is my brand new shop and house... - Suǒyǐ zhè shì wǒ de xīn de shāngdiàn hé jiātíng...*

2) And you're not as bright as that candle on your head, Y'know? - Hé nǐ bù yīyàng míngliàng de làzhú zài nǐ de tóushàng, nǐ zhīdào ma?

3) Yeesh. This one's an airhead... - Yeesh. Zhè shì yīgè "huāpíng"...

4) Do you have a tutor? Cause you need one. - Nǐ yǒu méiyǒu jiājiào? Yīnwèi nǐ xūyào.

5) Is that really the only expression you can give me? - Nà shì zhēnzhèng de wéiyī de biǎodá, nǐ kěyǐ gěi wǒ ma?

6) My name is Honey Sweet Honey Glow, if you haven't noticed; my shop is named after me. I give you my greetings. - Wǒ de míngzì shì tiánmì mì de fēngmì zhuórè, rúguǒ nǐ hái méiyǒu zhùyì dào, wǒ de diàn de míngzì mìngmíng de. Wǒ gěi nǐ wǒ de wènhòu.

7) Candlehead, that pretty brain of yours is probably the size of my pinky toe. - Candlehead, nǐ nàgè piàoliang de dànǎo kěnéng shì wǒ de xiǎoshǒuzhǐ jiǎozhǐ de dàxiǎo.

8) NEW RACERS! NEW TRACKS! NEW FACES! - Xīn RACERS! Xīn de guǐdào! Xīn de miànkǒng!

12) Let me hear your howl. - Ràng wǒ tīngdào nǐ de háojiào

17) I'm terribly sorry you're mute... - Wǒ fēicháng bàoqiàn, nín de jìngyīn...

18) Yes, well, love is a very unexpected thing... you never know when or where it could happen, but more importantly, who it could happen to... - Shì a, àiqíng shì yī jiàn hěn yìwài de shìqíng, nǐ yǒngyuǎn bù zhīdào héshí hé de, tā kěnéng fāshēng, dàn gèng zhòngyào de shì, tā kěyǐ fāshēng zài...

~ Spanish...~

9) He is very funny, ain't he, bro? - Él es muy gracioso, ¿verdad, hermano?

10) I know right! - Yo sé bien!

11) Pretty boy - Chico guapo

12) SORRY, OREO GUARD! WE'LL GIVE YOU A 20 MINUTE BREAK! KEEP UP THE GOOD WORK! - LO SENTIMOS, OREO GUARDIA! LE DAREMOS UN DESCANSO 20 MINUTOS! MANTENER EL BUEN TRABAJO!

13) Señoras encantadoras - lovely ladies

14) rosa rosa - pink rose

15)Yeah, well, it's not every day you become lucky enough to run into such a beautiful, rare rose and get to look into its hypnotizing chocolate eyes...- Sí, bueno, no es todos los días usted se convierte en la suerte de correr en una hermosa rosa, poco común y llegar a ver en sus ojos color chocolate hipnotizantes ...

~French~

16) You wanna play dirty? Okay, then. Let's play dirty. - Tu veux jouer sale? Bon, then. Let jeu d 'sale.

~ Italian ~

19) Um well my name's Allstar Peanutbutter bomb, greetings comrades. But you may call me by my nickname; Ultra Nerd. - Um bene il mio nome è Allstar Peanutbutter bomba, compagni saluti. Ma si può chiamarmi con il mio nickname, Ultra Nerd.


	4. A Feeling for a Feeling

Sorry if I got some of the Spanish parts wrong in any chapter from the last chapter to future ones –just wanna apologize early! I got a review concerning me about this –and then another -_-', so I'll try to fix it –don't know what to do, but I'll try. Until then, I'm stuck usin' plain old Google Translate and (possibly) other translating sites. I mean, I _would_ try and learn Spanish or whatever, but I'm too busy going through some phase of mine – getting all those Japanese books, and German, Italian, and French books… French? I just plan on going to Paris or something when I'm older. The others? It's a weird dog-eat-dog world. Anyways… enjoy!

"Oh, RAAAALLLLLPPPPHHHH!" Sonica yelled.

Ralph groaned lightly as he opened up his eyelids tiredly. Instead of seeing a white ceiling like he expected, he saw a bright shining sun. He blinked and yawned as he sat up and stretched. He looked around, and a look of confusion danced its way onto his once sleepy-looking face. "Where are we?" Ralph asked as he stared at a smiling Sonica. They were obliviously not in _Fix-it-Felix Jr_. –considering there was a baby blue sky, pearly white clouds, a brightly shining sun, and a clear river with small fishes of all kinds swimming about with fresh green grass filled with different types of flowers here and there. Ralph also took notice that they were in a brown boat that floated along with the flow current of the river as Sonica gently sketched out something on her many sheets of paper on the easel that she somehow managed to bring along into the boat. "Morning~" Sonica sang to Ralph. "So, how do you like nature's beauty, huh?" Sonica asked as she looked around. For once, she wasn't wearing something black and yellow –for as now, she was wearing a simple pink dress that stopped at her lower-thighs, and double straps that crossed over her collar-bone and over her shoulders –along with a black belt made of a type of stretching material and an orange rose attached to it. On her feet she wore black flats and her usual accessories, including a new choker that was black with a small pink and orange flower on the center. "I mean –look at the little fishies! Oh~ you're so cute! Yes you are!" She cooed. All the fishes, and butterflies and such only managed to confuse Ralph further –for as what he's seen _and_ heard –at least from Sonica –she's supposedly the only one here. The man scratched his head as he let out an awkward huff. "Yeah, it's, uh, it's great! But, um, I thought you were the only one around here? I mean, I even saw it in the code room of this musical themed world!" Ralph explained in confusion. Sonica blinked at him, and her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Well, yeah, I mean, what, did the code room only have my code in there?" She asked. "And your memory chest! And that was it." Ralph finished. She looked at him quizzically as if deep in thought, and soon a look of understanding seemed to etch its way onto her face. "Ohh~! Well, Ralph, ya see –some games count things as a code embedded part of the game, or just something that's there. I mean –take your game for instance! The birds there have a code, so they know they're in a game and such. But here, my birds, fishes, and squirrels and such are, uh, I guess, kinda like a virus…" Sonica explained while brushing some hair down over her ear and looking at Ralph bashfully through her eyelashes.

Ralph blinked. "So you're telling me, that all these animals and insects are viruses…?" Ralph summed up as Sonica nodded with a smile. Ralph looked at her ridiculously and huffed under his breath as he shook his head slightly and sat back against his end of the boat. "Fruit?" He heard Sonica ask. He looked and saw a bowl of fruits of all kinds in it decoratively. He picked up one brown and slightly hairy fruit and looked at it confusingly. "What's this?" He asked as he looked at it oddly. "Oh, it's a coconut." Sonica answered as she leaned away from Ralph and removed her gloves before placing them under her beret and using a thick stick of charcoal to sketch out whatever she sketched in her head. "A coconut?" Ralph questioned. "Yeah, I mean, _I_ don't like them, but I thought, 'Hey! You never know! Just 'cause _you_ don't like it doesn't mean _Ralph_ won't like it!' so…" She shrugged. "Yeah." Ralph stared at the nut-looking fruit with confusion remaining in his demeanor. "But… it's call a coco_nut_, not a coco_fruit_." Ralph protested. Sonica giggled, before replying, "I know, I know. Don't let labels fool you, Ralph! The coconut is thought of as a nut all because of its name, but you _can_ say it's a nut, cause you're technically right, but you're also right when you say it's a fruit, cause it also is indeed a fruit. Guess we're both right." Sonica shrugged. Ralph nodded and rolled his tongue over his upper teeth and was surprised at how squeaky clean it was!

"Woah… my teeth are so clean!" He mused. Sonica giggled some more. "Yup! You can thank me! Courtesy of _me_ your teeth are about a clean as mine!" She complimented. Ralph grinned. "Wow… how'd you do it?" He asked quietly in amazement. Sonica seemed to have frozen when the memory came flooding into her mind.

_~….~….~_

"_All of it?" The 8-bit construction worker asked as he stood on the gentle giant's stomach with a circular sander. "Yes sir –all of it! From top to bottom, left to right, and left corner to right corner –do whatever you can do!" Sonica replied. The man sighed and gave her one last ridiculous look before he started to drill away at Ralph's teeth. "Yeah, yeah! That's it! Do it! Woo!" Sonica cheered throughout the whole entire time. _

_~….~….~_

Sonica blinked with a blank and slightly dumb-founded face as she remembered the happening. "You know, I really can't remember. We can just talk about this another time –so how's that coconut, eh?" She asked. "Uh… I don't know. Never really tried a coconut before…" He said. Before he could try and bite into it, Sonica quickly put a hand on his wrist to stop him. "Hey, wait! Most people _drink_ from the coconut…" She said as she placed in a red straw. "Uh, thanks." Ralph replied. He took one large slurp of the coconut, and there was a ruthless silence. Suddenly Ralph's eyes widened and he sputtered the drink out into the river. One of the fish had its head poking out of the water with their mouth open, and a tear drop of the drink from Ralph's mouth fell into the creature's throat. Almost instantly did the fish stop moving, and turn on its back as the current of the river carried the poor creature on. It was a short silence. "Ah, poor thing… I, uh, guess, it must've drowned…" Ralph stuttered sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck. Suddenly, Ralph heard Sonica burst out in a fit of laughter and turned just in time to see her fall out of her seat. The lady was laughing so hard, that you could hear clear snorts! As Ralph watched her laugh, it pretty much looked like she was laughing during a seizure –judging by the rapid jerks that occurred. She then started trying to speak between laughs.

"You… the fish… coconut milk…. Oh my gosh, that was… hilarious! y-you… Ralph, you… murder…er… OH! You just don't _know _how funny that was! That thing _died!_... Woo." She finally finished her laughing, and sighed. A few more giggles escaped her mouth, and she looked up at Ralph with amusement, content happiness, and a touch of something else… but Sonica emotions then seemed to change quickly before he could recognize the other emotion in the stare she gave him. "Wow, Ralph. Even though your teeth are as clean and fresh as a just-bathed baby and peppermint shampoo, it seems as if there's still this type of inherited stench we just can't seem to get rid of." Sonica joked. Ralph couldn't help but smile. "Heh, yeah… I guess so." He replied warmly. Sonica then returned a smile, but a warm, happy, _loving_ smile. Ralph blushed a bit at the gesture, before they suddenly realized they've made it to the end of their little flow ride –well, at least Sonica did, and were now sitting in the middle of a lake. "What!? Ah, well… I guess we're stuck in the lake –Feathers Dome." Sonica said. Ralph couldn't get the last scene out of his head, and suddenly his head shot up when he heard Sonica speak. "Uh, what?" He asked. Sonica blinked. "Um, we're at Feathers Dome. A _very_ beautiful place if you ask me…" Sonica said. Ralph furrowed his eyebrows at her, before taking a long, yet slow look around. "Wow…" He uttered. It was the most beautiful sight he's seen –even better than a sunrise or sunset!

They were floating in the middle of a clear lake, with lily-pads and toads along with a few frogs sitting on top of them, giant boulders that were stacked pretty high around where they came from, and around the area they were in –which seemed to form a dome of some sort with an opening on the top! Then, there was a large bed of pink Amaryllis's that seemed as if they were sewn onto a massive blanket that managed to cover the entire boulder dome. He noticed many white dots –or so it seemed – between as many places as it could be between the flowers. It's as if it was tracing itself around splits and openings between every flower. Ralph peered up at the white tracings. "What are those white things?" He asked as he kept his gaze up at the sight. "Oh, them? Those are feathers. They're white, for innocence, but also to show an angelic, blessed type of sign." Sonica explained. "Blessed?" Ralph asked as he looked at Sonica, who was looking at some feathers to the right side of Ralph. "Yeah. It's said that these feathers aren't only here to look pretty, or show an angelic and blessed type of sign to its visitors. But it's also supposed to show that every one of these feathers is an angel watching over you, protecting you, inspiring you to move on, giving you courage, strengthening you, giving you peace, and most of all, love." Sonica explained.

"Rumor has it that there's a legend about Feathers Dome…" Sonica added. Ralph's ears perked up at this. "Really? How does the legend go?" He asked. Sonica was still facing the feathers, and let out a dreamy sigh. "I read it in a book a long time ago… and I guess, as you can tell, since I've only been here for 5 days, or 6 if you count today, that the reading the book thing is obliviously planted in my code, but… I still have the book at my house…" She admitted.

"Legend has it that there once was a couple, who were misunderstood. People who would walk by or speak to them, would speak to them as if they had some type of sad disease or as if they were a virus, and always treated them poorly. No one supported this sad couple, for as the man, was a perfect game character. Why, he was the most handsome sight there was! For as that _is_ what it says in his coding… many women swooned over him, yet he was bored. One day, when he went out for a walk into another game, he met a girl with hair as long as the roads, hair the color of a blush when love-struck, and the most beautiful face that only could remind you of a beautiful blush colored rose. It… was love at first sight… as if, meant to be…"

"Soon enough, they fell in love. They didn't care about the fellow citizens who wanted them apart, for as the man may have been perfect, but… not every code is as picture perfect as it may seem… for as _this_ lady, was a _glitch!_ And back then, people _despised_ glitches! At least, in the story. Soon after, a little girl befriended the glitch, and tricked her into eating a poisonous pie. Day after day, the poor glitch was slowly dying."

"Then, on her last day, her last breath, when she and her love was on a date, they kissed, before she said, 'Farewell, my love, for as this is our last kiss, and this is my last breath. Whenever you see white feathers appear, remember this; 'When two are deeply in love, and they come to this very place –known or unknown – then I shall have white feathers that are soon to come rain upon them, turning pink, to show that they are in love, and that angels, which I will soon be to join them, is supporting them all the way. I love you, and I'll love you forever…' is what she said, before she died in his arms."

"The poor man was depressed and heart-broken, and came to visit every day. Sooner or later, surprisingly enough, there were indeed white feathers surrounding each and every flower there is. Each time two came here –known or unknown – pink petals would fall down, showing that they are deeply in love… and it's been that way since." Sonica said.

"Wow…that's deep…" Ralph commented. "I know." Sonica smiled. "But romantic." As soon as the words left her mouth, white feathers started to fall, and then before their eyes, turned a blush pink. The two blushed a vibrant pink and stared deep into each other's eyes. "Um, I, uh…" Ralph said awkwardly. "I guess _we're_ those lucky two…" Sonica finished warmly. It was a small moment of silence, before Ralph's voice cut through the air. "Um, how about we get out of here?" He asked. Sonica smiled and nodded. "Sure." She replied. "Right over there." She pointed to a large open space to the left of the boat. Ralph used his over-sized hands to paddle the two over to the exit, and they climbed out of the boat before they released themselves into the bright sunny day once again. "You want me to help carry this thing home?" Ralph asked, referring to the brown boat they were in. "If you don't mind. I mean, you don't have to…" She replied. Ralph shrugged, and hauled the brown boat under his arm. "Shall we go?" He asked. "We shall." Sonica answered playfully as she curtsied. The two adults laughed, and began walking in the direction that would lead to Sonica's house. Once the house was in sight, Ralph then asked the question that silently bugged him for a while as they reached the front porch. "Just put it on the side of the house." Sonica instructed. Ralph obeyed, and returned to where Sonica stood on her stoop. "So… I've, been wondering… so, i-is this like, a… _date?_" He asked awkwardly. Sonica smiled from ear to ear, before she stepped down to the second stair on the small staircase that led up to her stoop, and she humphed in light amusement. "Later, Ralph." Sonica placed her hands on Ralph's ridiculously large shoulders, and gave him a soft peck on the nose. She backed up and opened up the door to her house, and replied slyly over her shoulder, saying, "Get-together, hanging out, going out for some fun, going on a _date_, Mm… I don't know, call it what you want…" She then closed the door, and it became nothing but silence, with the exception of the chirps of the birds here and there.

There was a stinging sensation on the tip of Ralph's nose, tracing out the kiss over and over again, and Ralph grazed the tip of his nose with his fingers. Slowly, a grin of proudness, and disbelief formed on Ralphs face, and his hands lingered onto the spot, before dropping to his sides once again. Ralph sighed blissfully, yet exhaustedly and pulled up his overalls to his comfort by his strap, and turned around to head on back to _Fix-it-Felix Jr._ for a nap.

~.~.~.

Sonica sighed as she watched Ralphs retreating figure. Once he was farther away from the house, she exhaled as she turned, and slid down the door. She smiled to herself. "That went great! Better than I expected!" She said cheerfully. She glanced up at the walls, and was tempted to sing Airplanes, considering the song was laid out upon the two walls.

_**Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars?**_

_**I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now…!**_

_**Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars?**_

_**I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now…**_

Suddenly, Sonica gasped, and her hands immediately –as if by instinct – folded themselves in a type of X over her collar-bone. A jiggered gasp submitted from the 21-year old's throat, and it felt as though she couldn't breathe –like, the blood in her body, including her vessels, and any other organs suddenly stopped, and froze. The lady's vision then started to blur, and suddenly, codes appeared before her eyes once again, then Sonica could see what seemed to be memories.

"_Ugh! I don't get how you do that so fast!"_

"_Oh come on… you can do it! Here, see, just do it like this…" Sonica reassured as she helped someone position a butcher knife and suddenly cut up three rows of spicy peppers at an impossible speed. _

"_Wow! Cool!"_

"_See? Now quick swooning like that! You're like one of those anime school girl fans!" Sonica scolded playfully. There was laughter coming from different parts of the room –one of them near Sonica's sink, one that Sonica recognized as hers, and another right next to her. _

"_AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Three shrill voices screamed. _

_Sonica sat on the couch and suddenly two different people gripped and hugged onto both of Sonica's arms. "Hey, hey! Calm down! It's just a movie! And movies purposes are to entertain!" Sonica lectured. _

"_Right, and it's entertaining to be 14 and suddenly afraid of the dark again!" One said to Sonica's left. _

"_I'm 11, yet I feel like I should be wearing diapers again!" Another to her right whined. _

_Sonica rolled her eyes, and held the two close. "Oh come on! It's just a movie! But in all honesty, I'd never be foolish enough to actually let anything happen to you two. You're my prized possessions…" Sonica retorted warm-heartedly and honestly as she kissed the one on the right on top of their head. _

"_I'll always protect you two, and you know that." She said gently. The two smiled along with her, and snuggled into Sonica's sides as they finished watching a movie. _

"_Sonica, what are we doing here?" One who sounded to be close to Sonica's height asked. _

"_True that!" Another said, who seemed to be up to Sonica's knees. _

"_We're here because I wanna show ya'll something." Sonica replied. The girl to her left sighed, and it was a short silence._

_They seemed to be at what looked like a moor, with a perfect view of the ocean and coastline. It was a dark night and there was a full moon out, and a clear night sky. "And why do we have these jars?" The shorter girl asked as she held up three glass jars. _

"_Easy," Sonica said, "to make some stars!" _

_The two girls looked at Sonica ridiculously. _

"_You're kidding, right? Please tell me you're kidding. Sonica; I know that you happen to act like you're still 15 and everything, including dress like it, but you're not. You're 21. You're an adult. Get over it." The one close to Sonica's height spoke. Sonica rolled her eyes at the remark. _

"_I'm pretty sure I know how old I am. Believe it or not, but I know a way to __plant__ a star!" Sonica gleamed. _

"_Oh my gosh! Fetch me a log, I'm gonna throw it at her and see if she'll pass out and wake up to be smart again!" The girl said as the shorter one nodded in mock determination. "NO!" Sonica yelled. _

"_Now come, I'll show you how." She insisted. Each girl grabbed their own glass jar, and unscrewed the lid as they followed Sonica. "Okay, first, let's scoop up some dirt –NOT A LOT! But just about…here." Sonica instructed as the other two copied her and scooped up some dirt with their jar. "Okay," Sonica then turned around, and showed them her jar with a firefly in it. "Now, catch a firefly." She said. The two girls obeyed, and caught their own fireflies. "Okay, now fill it up with more dirt." Sonica then filled up her cup with more dirt, and buried the poor little light-bug. The girls copied every step Sonica did to the very last one, where they filled up the jar with water. _

"_Okay, now set it on the ground," The two copied Sonica as she set hers down and backed away. "And wait for it…" _

_About 20 seconds passed, and suddenly the glasses started to shake. Then, three golden stars that looked like it came from Mario Nintendo popped out and spun around a bit, before falling onto their backs. "Wow…" The shorter one mussed. "Whoa…" The taller one muttered in astonishment. They walked up to the stars and picked them up as the stars let out a high-pitched squeak. "Now this is something we've gotta hang up on the wall!" The taller one suggested._

"_Yeah!" The shorter one agreed. _

"_Mm… why not?" Sonica replied. _

_The three then walked back to Sonica's house, and hanged them on the wall in the guest room diagonally. They swung their arms around each other's shoulders, and smiled at their work of art. "This is awesome… plus, it's something that I'm pretty sure no other __**family**__, let alone __**sisters**__, has ever done in their lives…" The tall one commented. _

"_Yeah… well, when you're in this __**family**__, you're not normal!" The shorter one mentioned. _

_The trio laughed it off, and went on to get ready for a night of sleep before the Arcade would open again. _

Sonica gasped for air as she was finally feeling in shape again. She breathed heavily as she remembered the memories that seemed to insert themselves into her coding again. "I don't remember it feeling like that before…" She murmured. She then thought back about the memories, and noted that in every memory, there were two other girls with her, yet they were blurred so much that she could barely make out how they looked and dressed like! Whenever they spoke, it would come out like nothingness to her, and it was as if their voices were muted. She knew somehow what they were saying, but she couldn't hear any voices besides hers. It felt like, even though Sonica couldn't see _or_ hear the voices from these beings, she just knew what they were saying, or what position they were in. it's like… she could _feel_ it, rather than see or hear. It was so unexplainable to Sonica, and she felt like no matter how, she just didn't exactly know how to explain her experience. Quickly did Sonica get up from her original spot on the floor, and ran down into the archway leading in the kitchen, and into the living room, before running into the guest room. She bust into the doorway, and ran over to face the left wall, where she gaped slightly at the sight she saw. "No way…" She muttered as she stared at the three diagonal stars. She gripped onto her hair and started to pull to try and remind herself the names of those girls as she fell to her knees. "The names, the names… I can't remember the names!" Sonica complained.

"Ugh!" Sonica groaned, as she stood. She then felt this odd feeling in her guts.

_Follow my instincts…_ she thought in realization to herself. She followed her guts, and ran outside and to the tunnel that led outside of her game. She climbed into the teacup, and waited as the little joy-ride begun. Sonica thought the disorganized memories over in her head, before jerking her head up when the teacup ride came to a stop. She immediately got up and jogged out into the middle of Game Central Station. She rapidly swished her head side to side and waited for her jumbled up instincts to make a conclusion. Suddenly, she snapped her head towards the left, and her gaze stopped abruptly on one of the game tunnels that lead into the all too familiar game.

"_Sugar Rush_?" She wondered.

None the less, she speed walked over to the sugar coated game, and got onboard of the train ride. As it started, she thought to herself quietly.

_Why would my instincts lead me here?_

She quickly sped on into the game tunnel once the train ride ended, and down the rainbow bridge. She looked around, and her instincts made her snap her gaze towards the Laffy Taffy trees. "Okay, this is getting ridiculous…" She breathed as she ran towards the Laffy taffy trees. When she arrived about a meter or so into the woods, she started walking, and soon sighed. She put her hands on her knees for support, and inhaled, before turning around to sit down, until –

"Hi!"

The lady gasped, and staggered forward with a startled jump, and snapped up her head to see where the voice came from. She then saw a little girl sitting on a branch around the middle of the tree. "Um, hi…" Sonica replied. The girl was sitting on the pink branch with her legs crossed, a yellow and red fruit roll-up satchel, and a notepad in front of her with a peppermint pencil in her hand. It was a short silence as the girl examined her with wonder, but a smile plastered on her mocha colored face. "_I'm _a _Sugar Rush_ racer, as you can tell. What are _you_?" She asked. "Uh, a musician… and an artist… and a person…" Sonica answered. "Right," the girl nodded, "I could tell, because you have all the human body parts, and the ability to walk on two legs." The little girl replied. Sonica folded her arms behind her back, furrowed her eyebrows, and glanced off to the right. "I'm curious, what's your name?" The little racer asked. "Uh… Sonica." She replied. "_I'm_ Ria. Ria Dolly Mayhem!" Ria introduced as she slid her pencil into the notepad of hers, before placing in into her satchel, and jumping down onto the bottom branch. "Mayhem? That's funny, actually, cause I'm a Mayhem, too!" Sonica cried. "Really!?" The girl said excitedly, before small yellow sparkles flew by her eyes, and a look a realization plastered itself onto her face. Suddenly, suspicion sewed itself onto Ria's face. "A…_Mayhem_, you say?" She asked. Sonica furrowed her eyebrows once again. "Yeah… a Mayhem… why?" Sonica asked. Ria's arms drooped to her sides, and a look of remorseful wretch glued itself onto her doll face, and her eyes suddenly looked like glass. "…So –"Her voice came out quiet, and it croaked, and so she immediately stopped. Sonica looked at her utterly confused, until Ria quickly jumped down from the tree. She sprinted towards Sonica and jumped, before wrapping her arms around Sonica's neck, and clinged onto the lady for dear life as she silently began to moisten Sonica's skin with her tears.

Sonica looked confusedly at the girl, before wrapping an arm around her small frame, and stroking her hair. "W-where have you _been_ so long?" Ria choked out. Sonica squinted her eyes in confusion. "Whaddya mean?" She asked. Ria pulled her face out of the crook of her shoulder, and looked her straight in the eye. "Sis… All those code embedded years, and the past 5 or so days… why didn't you come back?" Ria asked gloomily. "I…" Sonica uttered. Ria buried her face into the crook of Sonica's neck, and tightened her grip over Sonica. "From now on, I will _not_ let you out of my reach!" Ria declared. Sonica then had magic sparkles go by her eyes, and all the memories that she saw before cleared up, and she saw Ria, the shorter one, in all of them, but with one last blur. "No way… little sis!?" Sonica questioned. Ria had a tear-stained face, yet she was still strong-willed enough to smile. "Yeah. Now you remember…" She added with a playful roll of her eyes. Sonica chuckled, and gave Ria a squeeze –causing her to grunt – and laughed as she spun her around, and then placed her directly on her feet. Ria giggled, and Sonica smiled, before a look of confusion spread onto her face. "Hey, it's not like I wanna get rid of you or whatever, but aren't you supposed to be racing or something?" Sonica asked. "I may be a racer, and racing may be my dear love, but it's not like it's my number one joy in life. Besides, everybody deserves a break, right?" Ria concurred as she and Sonica began their journey towards –unintentionally – _Sugar Rush: Kiddy Style_.

The new theme song that was blasting as loud as ever abruptly caught their attention, and they looked up at the golden sign. "_Sugar Rush_…" Ria started. "…_Kiddy Style_?" Sonica finished their confusion line as they both squinted up at the sign. "Wow… there are so many new characters to meet. The updater must've had a _lot_ of ideas for _Sugar Rush_!" Ria obliged. "Yeah," Sonica agreed," especially if they had the time to create all these new characters, and tracks, and stuff…"

_**Everybody was Kung Fu fighting!**_

_**Those kicks were fast as lightning!**_

_**And it was a little bit frightening!**_

_**But they fought with expert timing!**_

Sonica and Ria, looked at each other, and shrugged, before walking into the new part of _Sugar Rush_. Once they walked in, they saw chocolate trees, and a tira sugar water fountain. All of the gummy bushes, and plaid printed candy sidewalks made the scenario look as if they were in a central park. "Whoa…" Ria murmured. "I'm guessing we're in town central or something." Sonica pointed out. Ria nodded, and they continued walking. Soon, they could hear grunts becoming louder and louder, until they turned and could hear it coming from inside of what looked to be a dojo. "Cool… a dojo!" Ria cried. "Well, let's go in!" Sonica insisted. Sonica pushed open the door, and they saw chibi children and one the same size as Ria. The girl had golden blonde hair that had an outward bob at the end, wore a Reese (A/N: I believe I spelt it wrong in latest chapters. Mostly because I forgot how to spell the chocolate candy Reese…) hat, and a white Kung Fu outfit. She had chocolate poles with extreme candy straps around her wrist and ankles, and the other side latched onto a chibi boy. He had brown skin, and raven low-cut hair, as far as the duo could tell.

"NO!" She yelled at the boy. She swung up her hand, and the boy ended up smacking himself in the side of his head with his wrist. Her sky blue eyes then landed on the two and her frown and glare melted, and suddenly she brightened up. "Oh! Whaddya know! We've got visitors! Class dismissed!" She announced. As soon as she said that, all the kids started to cheer and their normal attire then appeared and replaced their old outfits. The blonde girl was wearing something similar to the boy wonder we all know and love, Rancis, just she wore a skirt. She walked up to Sonica and Ria as all the little ones followed after her rowdily. "Hey, hey! Calm down, now!" She demanded. The kids were all giggling and laughing and they looked at Sonica and Ria with a spark in their eye. The blonde girl gently pushed her way in front of the kiddy crowd and crossed her arms and smiled smugly at Ria. "So, if my dear brain underneath my beautiful golden tresses that falls _perfectly_ down and bounce on my shoulders is terribly mistaken, _you_ must be one of the _Sugar Rush: Speedway_ racer!" She guessed smugly. Ria gave her a weird look.

"Uh, yeah, I _am_ a racer. Ria Dolly Mayhem, and, uh, I… _hope_ we become friends…" Ria introduced awkwardly. The girl scoffed, and rolled her eyes. "Well, _Ria_, just know that when we're racing, I, Stella Gumi Fluggerbutter, will use you as a mop tied on the back of my cart once I win the race." She threatened cockily. Suddenly, a look of realization and complete excitement spread over Ria's face. "Oh~! Hey! You look _exactly_ like that boy Rancis! You even got his last name!" Ria cheered. Stella gasped, and a look of excitement and glee spread over her face as she grabbed both of Ria's hands and started jumping and squealing. "Oh my hair sprays! You've met my twin brother Rancis!" She squealed. "Sure did! And he loves his hair just like you!" Ria replied. "EEK!" Stella squealed and forced Ria into a hug that Ria really didn't mind. For as she was as nice as she could get with others. "Wait," Stella then pulled away and stared suspiciously at Ria, "Are you a friend of his?" She asked. Out of the blue did the memory of that one race Ria had with Rancis flooded through her head. "Uh, sure." She replied. Stella then went back to squealing and hugging Ria while Ria looked back at Sonica, who smiled. "I'll be going now." Sonica said. Immediately did that make Ria part from Stella. "What! Why?" She asked sadly. "I just found you and you wanna leave?" She questioned.

Sonica felt a twinge of unnecessary guilt. "Uh, no! Trust me Ria that's not it! I mean, come on! We've just met and figured out we're sisters! Sisters by code, and not by game or whatever, but it's not like I wanna leave you forever!" Sonica reasoned. Ria's hands dropped to her sides as she listened to her older sister. "Besides, it's not like I'm saying goodbye forever!" She then bent down to Ria's height. "If you ever want to come visit me, then you can just stop by _Musical Mayhem_, or I'll stop by. Either way." Sonica shrugged. Abruptly the kiddy racers all 'awed. "You're gonna leave already?" A little girl who looked exactly like Stella, just she wore a plain orange shirt underneath a chocolate brown blazer with a short 16th century looking collar, sleeves that were rolled up at her elbows, white gloves, a chocolate crown with a bitten Reese cup in the center, a chocolate clip in her hair, a chocolate skirt with leggings that matched Crumbelina's but dark brown with light brown icings, and orange shoes. She also gripped onto a red gummy teddy bear and was missing her middle tooth. "Sorry, sweet, but it' not like I can stay here forever." Sonica explained. The little girl nodded sadly, and then the boy Sonica and Ria saw earlier on the mat walked up to her. "Excuse me, miss," He said politely with an Italian accent, "can I listen to your heart rate?" He asked. Sonica cooed at this, and grinned. "Sure, little fella!"

The boy wore an oversized shirt that doctors would wear (considering the sleeves fell over his hands and the shirt stopped just above his knees) and some jeans with blue shoes. He grabbed his stethoscope that hung around his neck, put the ear buds in his ears, and started to listen to Sonica's heartbeat. "BADUM, badum, BADUM… your heartbeat is rhythmic, and seems to be playing an amazing beat as long as you live." He said as he stopped listening to her heartbeat. Sonica giggled. "Now ain't that something?" She then stood up and headed for the door. "See ya later Ria, racers." She then pushed open the door and took her leave.

After a short minute, Ria heard Stella clear her throat. "Form a line people!" She clapped. All the kiddy racers did as they were told. "Okay, let's get in some introductions –starting with the other two Fluggerbutter's." Stella commanded. The girl who looked identical to Stella stepped forward, with a silly, but cute grin on her face. "Hi, I'm Ginger Glinda Fluggerbutter, and I'm a _Sugar Rush _racer, too!" She introduced. "And this is my brother Mikey!" She cheered. You'd expect all the Fluggerbutters to have shiny golden hair that they love oh-so-much, but apparently, they were all science experiments, and this little boy was the control group. He had chestnut hair, a cowlick that went to the left instead of to the right like any other Fluggerbutter, a chocolate Reese cup on his head that was bitten off on the side like his sister, the same sky blue eyes and fair skin, an orange shirt with a brown zigzag, and a blazer and pants that resembled Rancis's attire, and brown shoes to match. You could tell he wasn't one to constantly groom his hair like the other members of his family –since you could see visible strands of hair in almost every place sticking out messily. He sighed irritably and rolled his eyes. "I'm Mikey Coyd Fluggerbutter." He deadpanned. "Uh, okay…" Ria said awkwardly. Then, the little doctor stepped forward. "I'm Doc Verde Bomb. By the way, Verde is Italian for green!" He added. Ria smiled at him and turned to the other 3 racers left. The girl who was after Doc was popping pink gum that she was chewing.

"I'm Violet Vagoo. Best _Sugar Rush_ kiddy racer next to Cindy," She then popped her gum, "but of course she _is_ related to the princess of _Sugar Rush: Speedway_, so of course she's the number one racer…" She grumbled off afterwards. Her theme was obliviously based on blue, pink, and green Hubba Bubba gum. She was dressed like the secondary best racer; Taffyta Muttonfudge, but with a blue skirt, a pink shirt, a matching belt with a golden coin in the center, her sleeves attached to her blue blazer was rolled up to her elbows, blue Mary J's and green school girl socks. Her colors must've been mainly blue, since there were more blue then pink or green. She popped her gum once more, before a girl in yellow skipped forward. "Hi! I'm Cindy Vanilla Schweetz! And I'm related to the president of _Sugar Rush_." A cute little racer in golden yellow introduced. She looked exactly like Vanellope, just without the bangs, and dark hazel eyes. Instead, she had bright golden colored eyes, a very short pig tail that was held up by a large yellow candy wrapper that formed a large bow, the same candies sprinkled around in her hair, but all yellow, and an outfit that seemed to be a yellow cosplay of the P.P.G.Z. she even wore a peppermint belt with a golden yellow compacter!

"Well aren't you a cute little ragamuffin!" Ria cooed as she bent down. The girl giggled, and then a boy cleared his throat. He seemed to be some sort of white chocolate cookie and cream pimp –considering her wore a cookie and cream top hat, a matching suit and shoes, black shades, brown skin, and had brown eyes that resembled Crumbelina's with brown slicked back hair. in his hand, he held a chocolate cane with a sugar gem on the top and a golden chain with a cross on it. "I'm Pimpster Di'Carmello. Little brother of Crumbs. I believe you know who I'm talking about." He said. Suddenly, a smirk spread across Pimpster's face. "You wanna play a card game? I'll give you a block of terracotta gold in trade for that leather jacket?" He offered, taking out some cards from out of nowhere and shuffling them. Stella rolled her eyes. "Ugh, don't take it. If you do, then you'll learn the hard way just how good this boy is. He'll crawl into your mind and take off with all your stuff like some sort of psycho!" Stella hissed in Ria's ear. "Wait a second," everyone looked at Doc, "Where's Gregg the Great?" he asked.

"Here I am!" a childish voice cried out.

Out of the blue, purple smoke appeared, and faded away to show a little fair-toned boy. He was dressed as a classic musician wearing the American colors, red, white, and blue, and a tall hat to match his vest, pants, and shoes. He wore a normal, long blue cape, and had on a black mask to trace around his blue eyes, and a white magic wand in his hand. "Greetings!" He bowed, "My name is Gregg Ney Wizzle! But as my friends of shadow and light call me, Gregg, the great…" He took off his hat, and reached in, before pulling out a white chocolate rabbit. "Ah… classic rabbit trick…" Stella sighed contently. The sound of an elephant blowing air through its trunk and rumbling was heard, and Gregg's eyes widened before he stuffed the rabbit back into the hat and firmly placed it on his head. "Well," he looked over and smiled, "there's definitely going to be more from me! But better!" he assured. Ria cooed, and Stella rolled her eyes. "hey, where's KaKnuckles?" Violet asked. Suddenly, a gust of wind whizzed by and a little boy stumbled to a stop. "Ah, there he is!" Violet grinned. "Whoa!" He sputtered as he regained his balance. He grinned up at Ria, and held out his hand.

He had brown skin, rusty dreads, red-orange eyes, and wore a white shirt with a silly To-Do List on it, brown shorts and red shoes. "Sup, I'm Rond J Lee. But everybody calls me KaKnuckles –because I'm kinda like that game character from Sonic, Knuckles!" He introduced as he grabbed Ria's hand before she could even accept his handshake. "The fastest out of all the racers –on foot –but my cart was designed to be the fastest, too! I win now and then at the races, but check it out! I can be here," he sped onto the mat in the middle of the room, "and here," he sprinted in a blur of burgundy over towards the exit/entrance, "I can also be here!" he ran over towards the back of the room behind Ria and Stella, "I'm almost everywhere!" he claimed as he suddenly appeared in front of Ria again. Ria giggled. "Well, that's nice. Why don't you all come meet the other racers, eh? I bet princess –I mean –_ President_ Vanellope would be thrilled to find out she has the most adorable little sister there is!" Ria cooed as she tickled Cindy on the side of her stomach, making her giggle and immediately squirm and stumble backwards. "Including you, too, Pimpster, Fluggerbutters. And trust me when I say that your big sister, Crumbelina, may just be surprised when she figures out how good you are at cheating people out of their stuff!" Ria assured. The kiddy styled racers all beamed at the suggestion, and immediately started rushing Ria and Stella outside.

_Wow… I ran my store for a bit, met my long-lost sister, made a bunch of new friends –including tiny ones, and met the cutest little ragamuffin and pimp! Sugar Rush has a lot ahead for 'em…_

~.~.~.

Sonica sighed as she entered her room, and slumped into her computer chair. She rolled slightly from side to side in the chair, and then spun so she was facing the desk. She simply sat there, and stared at the brown hard-covered book in front of her.

_Plip! Plop! Plip! Plop! Plip! Plop! _

She stared out at her window as she took notice of the rain starting to pour down like the shower of a giant. There was rumbling, and a sudden flash.

_BOOM!_

Sonica yelped and jumped, before relaxing, as codes started to flash by her eyesight. Once she was back to normal, she let out a breath. "Oh, good. It's just a bit of thunder." She watched as moore rain, thunder, and lightning happen outside her house. Her dome. Her territory. Her _sanctuary_. She eyed the book in front of her, and bit her lip.

_It's a diary. And diaries are for writing down your feelings or whatever, right? _

Sonica then shifted her gaze onto the small white porcelain circle-shaped vase with a white feather in it. "Why not?" She muttered. Sonica grabbed the feather pen with her right hand, and opened up to the first page. She then began to write in neat cursive:

_ Day 6_

_ A Feeling for a Feeling_

_ ~.~_

_ Dear Diary, _

_How about I call you Giselle? Anyways, today, was pretty much a great day. I had a date, with a man who was indeed unique through my chocolate eyes. He's so tall… it's almost as if looking at a tower! He's naturally strong, if I may add. But it's like I said, natural, for as it's only part of his code. He has matching eyes, and wears red. He reminds me a lot of the Mario characters –mainly Mario, but otherwise, he seems to simulate them. Also, I met the cutest little racer, Vanellope, who happens to be Ralph's best friend. She has bushy eyebrows, and the cutest face, and attire. Why, her entire world is even made of candy! This is also amazing, because I happened to figure out that I have a little sister, who is also a racer in Sugar Rush._ _Though, she isn't a president like Vanellope is, but it's not like I'd care if she even played as a peasant in the game! Either way, I know that besides the fact that we just met, Ria, my little sis, already means the world to me –and I'd do anything to protect her. I even met all the kiddy racers who seem to be about… 6 and younger –possibly 7 –but most-likely 6-3. But their the kiddy racers of _Sugar Rush_, and live in the newest part of _Sugar Rush_ –_Sugar Rush: Kiddy Style_. It's pretty amazing. If anything, I'd say I feel overwhelmed. So much new faces, places, and information I needed to take in -*Sigh* I had to leave to get things sorted out through my mind. Plus, I met Ralph's other friends. One of them was a lady named Sargent Calhoun I believe –the Sarge from _Hero's _Duty –and her husband and Ralph's companion, Felix, who's the hero of Ralph's game –_Fix-it-Felix Jr._ And so… pretty much, yeah… I guess… a smart quote to go along with this entry or so would be:_

_**The day started off normally, then suddenly turned incredibly great, then suddenly over-whelming. It's crazy how such randomness can happen all in one day. But stay strong, stand tall, down back down, and hope for the great or good. **_

_Night, Giselle. _

_ Sincerely,_

_ Sonica Molly Mayhem_

Sonica closed the book, and walked over to her dresser. She took off all her accessories and her put on her pajamas before turning off all the lights. She sighed and shuffled over to her bed, before stopping halfway, and starring into the clouded sky and bright flashes. Something bright and shiny caught her eye, and she squinted at the bright dot in the sky as she pressed herself against the window. "What in the world… qu'est ce que c'est? Une étoile ...?" Sonica asked herself (1). She squinted at the sight, before she saw codes, and then began to realize that it was a star. The first star she's seen in ages…

Suddenly, a bright light slowly shot across the sky, and Sonica gazed up at it in awe. Sonica then flipped her head to the side and squinted at her alarm clock. _11:11_. She instantly turned around and shut her eyelids, and formed a wish in her mind.

_I wish… that my life, or A.K.A., the story of the Me, will hopefully…possibly… __**definitely**__… have a happy ending…_

Once Sonica opened her eyes, the shooting star was gone, and the sky was back to its plain dark state, but with one bright star still shining through the fog.

_Just like a rebel… or an outcast…_

Sonica smiled lightly, feeling slightly refreshed and breathed out of her nose as she headed towards her bed. She snuggled into the covers as she felt heaviness fill her eyelids, and she fell straight to sleep.

For as she _was_ going adventuring tomorrow…

What will she see? What will she do? What will she say?

Who will she _meet_?

Well, she'll see in the morning…

~.~

I PROMISE PEOPLE! ONE MORE REVIEW ABOUT MY TERRIBLE SPANISH, AND I WILL DRIVE MYSELF INTO AN (imaginary!) WALL! I've gotten another review about my bad Spanish by a guest or whatever, like, right after I got the first comment similar to it! Unlike most people or so, I was raised where telling me once is all you need to do for me to get the memo, and so I only needed _one_ review concerning me about this –not _two_! And so right now, at the moment, I've only got 2 reviews about it. And I'm typing this because I don't want to see another one! One –that was fine, because that's all I need to know I got my Spanish wrong. Two –okay, get over it, and leave me alone about it! I don't need more and more reviews about it –please! I'm begging you! Just –don't! Okay!? Next thing you know, imam end up getting reviews talking 'bout some, 'I'm French/Italian/Chinese/ etc. and you got some pronunciations and words wrong." Please. Just, don't. don't.

And YES I'm using Google Translate for my stuff –HIT IT SPONGEBOB!

SpongeBob: *Clears throat* YES! YES, I DID IT! I ADMIT IT! *Wails*

*Sigh*…

Well, here's the one translation…

1) What's this? A star...?

Get ready for a new chapter! ^_^


End file.
